Mabinogi: The Goddess Knights
by godofmadness43
Summary: The world of Errin is being attacked by a Formor known as the Hell Knight. 9 people have been chosen to fight him, but what is really going on? And what connection does Shaosu have with the old Paladin leader, Gerald Lightstrike? NaoxOC,LornaxOC. R&R plz!
1. Prologue

**This is my fist Mabinogi fanfic, so no flames plz!**

**I don't own Mabinogi or any of its characters, i do own the Hell Knight, OC's, and Shaosu.**

**---**

**Mabinogi: the Nine Paladins**

_In the world of Errin, there was a war…two wars actually. These wars nearly brought about the end of Errin. The warring factions of the Formors, dark creatures from another world, and the humans of Errin fought these wars. The first war was won by the power the Goddess Morrighan, who sacrificed herself to protect the humans. The second war was won by a group of men known as "paladins". These men fought against the Dark beasts known as Formor. Their victories had allowed them to reach the ruler of the Formors, Chicol. But when they got to him, the 10__th__ member and brother to the leader of the Paladins, Rick Night Blade betrayed them to Chicol, revealing he was working for them._

_Gerald Light strike, the leader of the group and Rick's brother, was shocked, the two brothers fought, with Gerald as the victor. Chicol disappeared and they were known as heroes. But Gerald was saddened by the loss of his brother by his hand. The guardian of the Soul Stream, Nao, had comforted him on that day. Years later, Gerald was killed by a knight in red and black armor, as he died in Nao's arms he gave her a list of names and told her this, "I will see you again…in my next life" and died. _

_Many years have passed since that day, the knight who slew Gerald down, now called the Hell Knight, has attacked villages for strange reasons, and reports are going about an army of Formors following him. Many warriors have tried to fight the Knight, but all have died. As Errin prepares for its last hours, nine heroes have been chosen to fight the Formors and will lead them to Salvation; these are the tales of those nine._

**Chapter 1: Getting a Hero**

A village was up in flames one night, the townspeople screamed and began running out of town. The men grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight the person responsible for destroying their town. The shady figure of a man slowly approached from the flames, as the man walked out the men could clearly see who it was. A man in red and black ornamented armor was walking out of the flames, he had a black cape and carried a large claymore on his shoulders, and his helmet had two horns on the side.

They suddenly realized who the knight was, "It's the Hell Knight! Run!!!" a man said. Everyone dropped their weapons and ran from the village. Some didn't move more than one step before they were cut down by the knight. As the last of the villagers ran from the knight, he stopped and looked in the distance, his eyes glowing red, and continued walking.

---

Nao stood before the edge of the platform inside the Soul Stream, she saw the carnage the Knight had caused and sighed sadly. "Another town destroyed by the Knight" she said sadly. She remembered what Gerald said to her and the list he gave her. She knew where the list was being kept and went down to Errin to find it. She had left the list with the one person, Duncan the chief of Tir Choniall.

---

Duncan was talking to some new adventurers and some people who were asking for their lost stuff back and some for quests. He felt a strange disturbance and shooed off the adventurers and rushed inside his home. He walked downstairs and soon Nao gently floated down and folded her hands like she always did. "Mari, how are you?" Duncan asked. "Duncan, another town has fallen to the Knight. He'll soon attack the other towns soon." Nao said. Duncan looked at her in shock, if they didn't stop the Knight now, all would be lost. "So, you're here for the list?" Duncan asked her. Nao nodded and he went to the drawer and took out a piece of paper.

The paper had a list of names on it which Duncan gave to her. "So, it's time" Duncan said. "Yes, I'll get them, though most are here in Errin, some of them aren't. When they arrive take care of them for me?" Nao asked. "Sure, now go, and hurry!" Duncan said. Nao disappeared in a flash of light and returned to the Soul Stream. She took out the list and read the first name on the list 'Shaosu' it said. She meditated and spoke the name "Shaosu…".

---

**Well there you have it, my first chapter, stay tuned for more.**

* * *


	2. Shaosu

**Here's my next chapter of my story. Shaosu belongs to me, Nao and the others don't, they belong to Nexon.**

**---**

**Chapter 2: Shaosu**

The Soul Stream, a place void of most life, the souls of those who are pure-hearted are allowed to cross over into the world of Errin. A bunch of owls hooted and flew above a large platform; the platform itself had a Celtic symbol on it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a boy was on his back on top of the platform. The boy looked to be about 15, he had black hair that fell over his eyes, and he wore a blue shirt and light brown pants. He moaned and opened his eyes, revealing to be a chocolate brown color.

"W-What? Where am I?" he mumbled. The last thing he remembered was him lying in his bed, wishing he could go somewhere to get stronger, and to get away from the way he was living. He heard a voice, a woman's voice, say his name, he looked around his room to see who it was but there was no one there, soon he heard the voice again and suddenly he felt cold all over and passed out.

Shaosu got up and looked around, he was standing on a platform with a Celtic symbol on it, he heard the owls hooting and saw them fly by. He was tired and wanted to sleep, suddenly his head began pounding and he held it, a swarm of images appeared in his head.

_He saw a boy about his age; he looked so much like Shaosu, except he wore a white shirt and light brown pants. He had black hair and brown eyes too. He was standing on the same platform that Shaosu was standing on, looking out beyond the edge of it, as if studing something._

Shaosu staggered to the ground and soon threw up, spilling his dinner onto the white floor. He fought the urge to throw up again but he did anyway. He soon felt sick and wiped his mouth, he tried to get up but instead he sat down and curled up into a ball. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, and to resist the urge to puke again. 'What was that all about?' he thought.

He thought he saw a flash of light and heard something land softly onto the ground. He could hear footsteps walking towards him and felt something stare at him. "Are you okay?" a voice asked softly. Shaosu could tell it was a woman's voice and slowly lifted his head. "Yeah I…" he stopped when he saw who was in front of him.

Shaosu was staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen right in front of him. The woman had snow white hair tied in two long pigtails, pale white skin, two light blue eyes that had a sense of mystique, kindness, and love in them. She wore a long black dress that seemed a little small around the top with a tear that went down to her thigh; she also wore long brown leggings and black high-heels, she looked like an angel from Heaven. Shaosu stared at the girl for what seemed like hours, completely forgetting about his vision. 'Have I died and gone to Heaven?' he asked himself.

"It seems like you are okay" the girl smiled softly. "Who are you?" Shaosu asked. The girl giggled cutely and gave a soft smile that made him blush a bit. "My name is Nao, the guardian of the Soul Stream. And you, Shaosu, are the one who will help us" Nao said. "Help you? With what?" Shaosu asked getting up. "Our world of Errin is being destroyed by a creature known as the Hell Knight; it is destroying villages, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. I summoned you from your world of Earth to help us." Nao explained.

"But why? I thought only those with pure hearts or something could come here." Shaosu said. "Well that's true, but we need your help to stop the Knight" Nao said. "I don't know, I'm not even good with weapons or anything, how am I going to stop a creature that kills people?" Shaosu asked. "You can learn at the Schools in Errin about swordsmanship and magic, there's also archery but you learn that on your own. "Nao said. "Still, I'm not so sure that I can do this" Shaosu said.

"Please, if you don't then our world will be destroyed by the Knight and the Formors, so could you help us please?" Nao begged him. Shaosu was about to say something but he saw she was giving him the puppy dog look. _'Oh man, why does every girl who asks me to help them always give me the puppy dog look?'_ Shaosu mentally asked himself. "Oh, alright, I'll help, but only because I have a reputation to keep and I can't say no to a pretty face" Shaosu muttered that last part of the sentence so Nao wouldn't hear. 'I knew using the puppy dog look on him would work.' Nao thought with a grin.

She grabbed Shaosu's arms and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Shaosu, I knew we could count on you" she said. Shaosu blushed a little redder from her hug, he looked away when Nao let go of him, still blushing. 'Maybe I overdid the hug a little' Nao thought seeing Shaosu blush. "So, uh, what do I do now?" Shaosu asked Nao, trying not to look below her face and look perverted. Nao giggled at his attempt, "Now you must go to Errin and begin your journey. But before you do I have to give you your things." She said.

She brought out a brown bag and gave it to him. "In this bag is a book that will help you get started on your adventure, as well as some bread I baked." She said. Shaosu looked and there was a book and a loaf of bread, which he looked at hungrily. "Oh before I go, there I one last thing I need to give you." Nao said. Nao pulled out something from her dress and opened her hands. She held a beautiful ruby amulet that had a silver chain on it.

Shaosu stared at the amulet wondering where she got it. 'Moreover, where did she put all this?' he wondered. Nao put the amulet in Shaosu's hands and folded them. "This amulet belonged to a hero named Gerald Light Strike; he fought against the Formors and was revered as a hero. Keep this safe" She told him. "But why do you have it?" Shaosu asked her. Her face frowned a bit and she looked away. "Okay, sorry for asking" Shaosu said. "It's alright, now I'll send you to my friend Tin who will help you out, take care, and if you ever want to speak to me, just rub the amulet and I'll come to you." Nao said. Before Shaosu could thank her, he was surrounded by light, the last thing he heard was, "Good Luck…".

---

**Well looks like Shaosu's adventure has begun. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	3. Welcome to Errin

**short chappie, but this is what i could make, oh and i did a little edit to Eiry's clothing. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Errin**

Shaosu opened his eyes and found himself standing on a platform; he looked and saw four arches holding a strange lamp above him. The weird thing was, the structure felt alive. As Shaosu got off he was a vast forest in front of him and a path leading somewhere, he also noticed the structure had a bunch of weird symbols and marking all over it. He soon found a boy wearing only a helmet and wearing a vest and some pants, both the color of light brown a few steps away. Shaosu walked over to the boy and looked at him. "So, Nao sent you here too eh? Names Tin" tin said and shook Shaosu's hand.

"Well, I'm guessing you'll need a weapon so here" Tin said and handed him a short sword. The sword pulsed a soft light and had a symbol like the one on the platform in the Soul Stream on the metal. "Wave your hand over the symbol" Tin told him. Shaosu did and the sword began glowing brighter. When it began to dim, he saw a girl wearing a red dress and holding a book in her arms, she had little wings on her back, long silvery hair and blue eyes sitting on the edge of the sword, waving her legs when she noticed Shaosu and smiled. "Hi!" the beauty said. "Hi~" Shaosu replied a little nervous. "This is Eiry; she'll help you out getting started here in Errin" Tin said. "So, your Shaosu, alright then, let's go to Tir Choniall!" Eiry said. Shaosu nodded, thanked tin and left with his new friend to Tir Choniall.

Tin watched the two go in the distance, laughing in happiness. Tin smirked under his helmet _'Well, looks like those two are already good friends'_ he though. Nao soon appeared behind him. "You think he'll be the one to kill the Knight?" Tin asked her. "Yes, I believe in him" Nao said. _'Let's hope the Goddess Morrighan picked the right one for this, otherwise we're so screwed.'_ Tin thought. "One down, only eight more to find" Tin said. "Yes, I'll make sure the other eight are found and join him" Nao said. "Right" Tin said as Nao disappeared. Tin looked to the sky and could see storm cluds gather in the distance. _'The Formors are gathering, and my guess is the Knight is leading them. Morrighan, i hope you chose the right hero gor this'_ Tin told himself.

---

**Seems like Shaosu is more important than he realizes, but what will happpen next? Stay tuned.**


	4. First Impressions

**Me: Here's Chapter 4 everyone! i had to finish my Legend of Spyro story so thats why i couldn't update**

**Shaosu: Riight**

**Me: You have a problem with that?**

**shaosu: Well you could've written the chaps after u wrote the Spyro ones**

**Me: I was busy!**

**Nao: Calm down you two, shall i do the disclaimer?**

**Both: Sure**

**Nao: Mabinogi belongs to Nexon, however Shaosu, the Hell Knight, and any OC's he will add belong to him.**

**---**

**Chapter 4: First impressions**

Shaosu was walking to Tir Choniall with Eiry on his left shoulder, he opened the book Nao gave him and noticed a little drawing of her winking and waving a finger that said _Please read carefully_ which made Shaosu blushed a bright red and Eiry to giggle at him, "So Eiry, tell me about Tir Choniall" Shaosu asked her. "Well, Tir Choniall is a small village where new adventurers go and start their new lives in Errin. The people in the village are nice and friendly to everyone, both new adventurers and veterans, including Duncan the town's chief." Eiry explained. "Interesting" Shaosu said in a half-interested, half-bored tone.

They soon reached the village, Shaosu turned around but the forest he emerged out from was gone. He looked ahead and saw the village of Tir Choniall in front of him. He saw a windmill that had its blades rotating in a circle. He soon found an elderly man with grey hair and wrinkles, yet he looked to still have a few years of youth in him. Shaosu walked over to the man and Eiry got off Shaosu's shoulder. "Hello Chief" Eiry said.

"Hello Eiry, I figured I'd see another Eiry again" Duncan said. "And who is this?" Duncan asked. "Umm…my name is Shaosu, Nao asked me to deliver this to you" Shaosu said and gave him the letter. Duncan took the letter and read it, "Heh, I remember when Nao was younger, she was such a tomboy, but now she's writing letters like an adult" Duncan said after reading the letter. "You knew her?" Shaosu asked.

"Yep, she used to live here when she was little, she always keeps in touch with me frequently so I know a lot of things that happen" Duncan said. "So what should I do now?" Shaosu asked. "I suggest you get to know everyone first and then start training at the School" Duncan said. _'Aw great, even here I have to go to School'_ Shaosu thought with despair. "But this School is much different than your old one, you'll learn swordsmanship and magic" Duncan said, as if reading his mind.

"Now this I'm interested in" Shaosu said. Duncan chuckled, "You're just like Gerald was all those years ago, even look like him" Duncan said. "Who was he anyway?" Shaosu asked. "Gerald was the leader of a group of Paladins chosen by the Goddess Morrighan herself, now back then Lugh, the Knight of Light, was leader of the Knights, but Gerald, who was his apprentice back then, was the commander of the Goddess Knights." Duncan said.

"Really?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, after Gerald's demise and the disbandment of the Knights, we thought no one would try to assemble them again. But during these times, this old tale seems more and more like the precursor of something else" Duncan said. Shaosu was about to tell Duncan of his vision but he was rushed aside. "Well, off with you! I'll tell the inn keeper to prepare a room for you, Bye!" Duncan told him.

Shaosu brushed off his clothes, "Is he always like this?" he asked Eiry. "Not all the time, usually he's busy but he's really nice when you get to know him" Eiry said. Shaosu went around town; he met Malcolm at the General store and soon became good friends. He also met Caitin, who ran a grocery store, Bebhinn who ran the bank, from what Malcolm and Caitin told him, she loves to chat about a lot of things. He met Endelyon outside the Church and Meven inside it; he also met Nora and Piaras at the Inn, and gave him his room. He met Ferghus the smith and Alissa at the windmill. He also met Deian at the pasture and became good friends with him. As he was heading to the School to meet his teachers Ranald and Lassar, he saw a bunch of people, all travel worn going to Tir Choniall. "What's going on?" Shaosu asked Eiry. "I don't know, we should tell Duncan about this" Eiry said. The two rushed back to Duncan and informed him about the people. "I knew this would happen" Duncan sighed.

"What will happen?" Shaosu asked. "I'll explain some other time, I have to talk with them" Duncan said. He went down the stairs, past the large tree and went to the villagers as they arrived. "Welcome to Tir Choniall" Duncan said. An elderly man with white hair and walked on a cane towards Duncan, "We have traveled far, our village has been destroyed by the Knight, and he will reach the other towns at this pace. We have no homes and most of our men died, some managed to escape, we figured we may stay here and help out with the village, if you will let us" the elder said. "Sure" Duncan replied.

The elder noticed Shaosu and walked over to him, "You…your name is Shaosu right?" the elder asked. "How did you know my name?" Shaosu asked him. "I have seen you before, in my dreams, I saw a man exactly like you, defeating the Hell Knight and the Formors. Of course I might be wrong, but I sense an aura around you similar to Gerald's" the elder said.

"You must be tired friend, please, come to my home and rest" Duncan said. "Very well" he turned and addressed the villagers. "They have allowed us to join them, rest up and be ready for tomorrow" he told them. The villagers soon began to tend to themselves while the elderly man went with Duncan. _'Could he be right about me? Could I be like Gerald?'_ Shaosu thought. He went to the school and met his teacher Ranald, who would teach him swordsmanship.

"So, you're here to learn swordsmanship are you? Do you know anything about swordsmanship?" Ranald asked him. "N-No sir" Shaosu replied. "Good, I will teach you all that I know until your knowledge of the blade is burned into your brain" Ranald said, scaring Shaosu a bit. Ranald soon laughed, "I'm kidding, I will teach you swordsmanship, but only the basics, the rest you can learn on your own, alright, we start class tomorrow since it's your first day, that and some of those villagers want to join and I'm swamped in requests." Ranald said.

Shaosu later went to the Inn for the night, after having some dinner he went to his room and flew himself on the bed, going to sleep instantly as he hit the mattress. He felt someone place the blanket of the bed on him. He opened his eyes slightly to make out who placed the covers on him; the only thing he saw was white hair, blue eyes, and a black dress before falling asleep. _Nao…_

_---_

**Shaosu: was that really you Nao?**

**Nao: Maybe...maybe not (smirks)**

**Shaosu: was it or not?**

**Nao: I can't tell, you that will spoil it!**

**Shaosu: Okay okay, chill. So when will there be some combat GOM43?**

**Me: soon my friend, soon. ****stay tuned for my next chap!**


	5. Combat Training

**Me: Well, here's chapter 5,Enjoy!**

**Shaosu: Shouldn't you do the disclaimer?**

**Me: They already know i don't own the story or the characters instead of you, Gerald, the knight, and some other oc's im adding later. **

**Nao: good work, you just did the disclaimer**

**Me: Really?...oh right**

**Shaosu: Let's get on with the story**

**---**

**Chapter 5: Combat Training**

Shaosu woke up in his room at the Inn; the sun was shining brightly as Shaosu opened his eyes. "Uh man, what time is it?" he mumbled. He looked out the window and could hear birds chirping, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, yawned and felt wide awake. He soon felt a headache and suddenly another vision appeared in his head.

_Shaosu saw the same man before, wielding a long sword and swinging it and practicing a few attacks. The man soon sheathed his blade and placed the sword in a downward position._

Shaosu soon returned back to reality, wiping off some sweat from his forehead. _'What was that about?'_ Shaosu thought. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath he went out of his room downstairs. "Ah, good morning Shaosu, slept well?" Piaras asked. "That depends on what you're asking" Shaosu said. "So that's a yes?" Piaras asked. "Yeah, pretty much" Shaosu said tiredly. "Well, eat up; you'll need all the energy for school" Piaras said giving him some breakfast.

"Right" Shaosu said and began to eat. After eating breakfast, Shaosu went to the School where everyone gathered in front of Ranald. "Alright, today you will begin your first lesson in my class. I want all of you to go to Alby dungeon and kill 5 white spiders. There are two skills that you should know first, the Defense skill, and the Smash skill." Ranald said.

"The Defense skill allows you to block an opponent's attack and allow you to counter attack; there are some skills that can break the defense, like the smash skill and whirlwind skill respectively. The Smash skill allows you to stab an opponent and send them flying, causing considerable damage, this can also break the defense skill of an opponent" Ranald told them. Suddenly the students knew how to do the Smash and defense skills. "Now go to Alby dungeon and practice these skills" Ranald told them.

He gave them passes for the dungeon and they went to Alby dungeon, they went past Trefor and the Healer House and made a right, they soon saw a large hole in the wall and went inside. They climbed down some stairs and saw a lobby, what caught their eyes was the statue of a woman with wings holding a sword, she has a sad look on her face. "What is that?" Shaosu asked Eiry. "That's the Goddess statue, back during the first war with the Formors, the Goddess Morrighan fought against them; she used the last of her strength to stop them, but was turned to stone because of it, since then we made these statues and put them in dungeons to remember her by" Eiry said sadly.

Shaosu looked at the statue for a while, _'the goddess did all this to protect the humans, she must've cared deeply for the humans to sacrifice herself'_ Shaosu thought. He stepped on the platform and dropped the pass, instantly he felt himself get transported into a lobby with a bigger statue, along with the other students. They noticed a stairway and walked down. It became colder and they soon found a smaller statue in front of them.

Shaosu placed his hand on the statue and suddenly remembered where it was located. The group went to the next room and saw a chest, one of the students opened it and suddenly three white spiders appeared. Shaosu brought out Eiry and ran towards a spider. He stabbed the spider and gripped his blade with both hands, he pulled it out and jumped, the spider was sent flying and Shaosu's blade was covered in its blood. The spider soon stopped moving and a pool of blood was under it.

Shaosu wiped off his blade with a quick swing and sheathed it. The other two spiders where killed by the other students. The doors opened and they continued through the dungeon. They explored to find another room and no chest, but four switches with a lock on the door. One of the students hit a switch and a bunch of spiders came out. They defeated them and tried another, unfortunately three more spiders appeared.

They took them out until they realized they had completed their objective, "Come on, let's go back to Master Ranald" Shaosu said. They all left the dungeon and walked outside the lobby. They saw the sun was setting and noticed they were in the dungeon for the entire day. They went back to Ranald and told them they succeeded. "Good work, alright, return back here tomorrow for the next part of the class" Ranald said. "Wait, how many classes are there?" Shaosu asked.

"There are three, you just completed your first one with flying colors, the next one you must complete Alby dungeon, the last one you must defeat the Boss, alright, dismissed!" Ranald said. Shaosu and the rest of the class went to relax, but Shaosu wanted to know some more skills, he went to Nora and asked about skills, she told him about the resting skill and taught it to him. "If you want to know, the best way to use the Rest skill is with the Campfire skill, that way you'll recover more health and stamina." Nora said.

"Do you know anyone who knows the skill?" Shaosu asked. "Yep, my uncle!" Nora said grinning. Shaosu went in the Inn and asked Piaras about the Campfire skill. "Ah, that skill, I used to use that skill when I went adventuring. I used to stare at the stars as my friends would cook food and one would play a song on his lute…oh sorry I wandered off that time. Anyway, I don't know the skill, but Deian at the Pasture does" Piaras said. "Thanks" Shaosu said and went to the Pasture.

He walked to the Pasture and asked Deian about the Campfire skill, he gave him some fire wood and told him how to set a campfire. Shaosu went to a place where he wouldn't burn any of Deian's wool, which was a few feet away from Deian. He gathered some rocks and placed them in a circle, then put the wood in the circle. Finally he used two sticks and rubbed them together and a smoke started coming out. He blew on it and the fire soon ignited.

"Alright, congratulations dude, you now know the Campfire skill, you can get wood from trees by using a gathering axe." Deian said. Shaosu noticed the sky got darker and it was nighttime. "Whoa, I must've taken my time with the skill, mind if I crash here?" Shaosu asked Deian. "Sure, let me get a sleeping bag for you" Deian said.

He got him a sleeping bag from his place and Shaosu laid it out on the grass. After Deian left to get some sleep and Shaosu heard snoring, he rubbed his amulet. Nao appeared next to him and folded her hands. "Hello Shaosu, how are you adjusting to life in Errin?" she asked. "Alright, wait till I tell you about it" Shaosu said. He told her about everything that happened to him since he got here, which made Nao more and more interested.

"Wow, you've done a lot in the short amount of time you've been here" Nao said smiling. "Yeah, but these visions aren't making sense. They're all of this man who looks like me. Do you know anything about him?" Shaosu asked Nao. Nao was thinking about when they met rather than listening, she felt a familiar presence in front of her but it vanished. "Nao? You okay?" Shaosu asked her. "Huh? Oh, I just dazed out a little that's all" Nao said.

"What's going on with me? First this elder says I'm like Gerald Light Strike, and then these visions happen, what's wrong with me Nao?" Shaosu asked her. Nao got up, "I have to go, I'm sorry" she said. "Wait!" Shaosu called but Nao was gone before he could say anything else. _'What's wrong with her?'_ Shaosu wondered.

---

**shaosu: Is Nao okay?**

**Me: I didn't knwo you cared**

**Shaosu: I don't, i'm just a little worried thats all**

**Me: Well, Nao is alright, lets give her some time okay?**

**Shaosu: Sure, stay tuned for the next chapter everyone! (Goes to check up on Nao)**


	6. Alby Dungeon

**ME: Here's Chapter 6, man i'm beat!**

**Shaosu: Well you did have that thing today and i'm surprised you managed to write this chap**

**Me: Well, i don't own Mabinogi or its characters, only Shaosu and the other Ocs i have i do own (Falls on back, exhausted)**

**Shaosu: Give him some time, he'll be alright by the end of this chap**

**---**

**Chapter 6: Alby Dungeon**

Shaosu opened his eyes as the sun shone brightly on him. The last remembered from the night before was Nao leaving unexpectedly after asking her about his visions. _'I hope she's okay'_ Shaosu thought worried. He noticed he was taller and had muscles. "What the?" Shaosu thought seeing his body. "I see you've aged Master" Eiry said. "What happened to me?" Shaosu asked her. "Simple, in Mabinogi you age every Saturday, or Samhain as we call it." Eiry said.

Shaosu nodded and went to the Inn for some breakfast, afterwards he went to the School were Ranald told them their next part of the class. "Alright, this next class will involve you fighting the boss of Alby Dungeon; this boss is a Giant Spiderling with about 5 red spiders as guards. So teamwork is your best bet against this boss" Ranald said.

He gave them the passes and they went to Alby. They went to the lobby and dropped their passes and appeared inside the dungeon's lobby, they went down the stairs and proceeded into the dungeon. After going through three rooms and fighting off white spiders, bats, brown rats, he found a red key and picked it up.

"That's the boss key" a student said "We can open the boss door with it". They soon reached a room with a large lock on the door. "We should rest here before we attack the boss" Shaosu said. Several students built campfires and sat next to them. The fire felt warm against Shaosu's cold hands from wielding Eiry and began to treat to his wounds he suffered during the run.

He had several scratches and cuts from when a white spider tried to attack him with its legs, and he felt some stamina loss from the attacks he used and skills. He took out a stamina potion and drank it, recovering some lost stamina. Suddenly he felt his stomach rumble and took out the bread Nao made for him. "Let me see that bread" a student said.

Shaosu gave him the bread and he used a knife to cut it in half, he got a slice of meat and put it on the bread, then placed a slice of cheese on top of it. "Here" he said and gave him the sandwich. Shaosu took the sandwich and bit it, it tasted great, and Shaosu enjoyed it. _'Nao knows how to make good bread'_ Shaosu thought finishing the sandwich off.

After resting and recovering from his wounds, Shaosu along with the other students went to the door. Shaosu took out the boss key and placed it in the keyhole, he turned it and the lock unlocked, the mechanism soon fell to the ground in a loud BOOM!, then disappeared. The door swung upward and they entered the room. As soon as everyone got inside the door slammed shut, they turned around while some tried to get it open, then a hissing screech filled the room.

All the students turned around and saw a bunch of red spiders coming towards them, suddenly a giant red, hairy leg slammed on the ground, the ground shook from the slam and they gasped. A giant, 30-foot tall red spider towered over them. The spider looked at them with its eight eyes, mouth dripping with saliva, Shaosu suddenly realized it was hungry, and they were going to be its next meal.

The smaller red spiders all attacked the students; some managed to weaken the spiders but were knocked out by their attacks. Shaosu helped out by using the Smash skill on the spiders, soon after much fighting, the Giant Spider was left. They all tried a combined attack, but the Spider swatted them away like flies. Some hit the walls and got knocked out; pretty soon only Shaosu was left.

---

The spider looked at the boy standing before him; he would taste pretty good, even though he looked scrawny. The boy charged at him and stabbed him; he pulled the blade out and sent him flying. He had to admit, the boy was strong. He quickly scurried over to the boy and soon swung his legs at him, causing the boy to soar through the air and land a few feet away of him.

The spider put its leg on the boy's left arm, spilling fresh, hot blood onto the floor. The spider raised his right leg above the boy's body; this blow will end his life, and he will satisfy his thirst and hunger.

---

Shaosu screamed in pain as the Giant spider's leg pierced his left arm, he felt his blood seep from the arm and heard a loud SNAP! Shaosu realized that his arm was broken, but how badly it was he didn't know. As the spider raised his leg to deliver the fatal blow he had another vision:

_The same man from before was fighting the Giant Spider, he sliced the spider's front leg off with one swing of his sword. The leg fell off and the spider began seeping blood from the wound. The man grabbed it and ran at the spider, stabbing it in the eye. The spider screeched in pain and staggered back. The man grabbed his blade and when the spider threw him up, he was already above the spider and as he came down and landed on its back._

_The spider tried to throw him off but the man gripped the hair on the spider tightly. He grabbed his blade and stabbed its body. The spider screeched and soon laid still. The man wiped his sword on the body and sheathed it._

Shaosu soon came back to reality as the spider sent its leg down. "Master!" Eiry yelled, the students gasped and called out to him. Nao, who was watching from the Soul Stream, held her hands tightly and looked worried at Shaosu "Shaosu!" She called. As the leg came down, time seemed to slow down; everything became deaf in his ears.

_You are not ready to die here Shaosu… _a voice rang in his head. _You must live on! Think about Nao..._ Shaosu realized if he died, then Nao would be heartbroken, and he still had a job to do. Shaosu knew his right arm wasn't broken _'Maybe…if I get this right…'_ Shaosu thought. As the spider's leg came down it suddenly stop and was covered in blood.

"Master!" Eiry yelled. Nao stood on the platform edge and stared at the sight before her, "No…" she whispered. 'He can't be dead, he just can't!' she thought. "Shaosu!" she yelled in fear. Suddenly the spider's leg was being lifted by a bloody hand; Nao stared at who was pushing the leg back.

---

Shaosu grabbed the leg and held it, his hand was scraped and began bleeding, and he pushed the leg back with all his strength. He shoved the leg back and quickly grabbed Eiry's sword, he swung it and it sliced through the left leg that was holding him down. The spider screeched as its leg fell off, the blood seeping from the fresh wound. Shaosu held his broken arm and looked at the severed leg next to him, remembering the vision he had and picked it up with his good arm. As the spider slumped and tried to kill him in a last attempt of a charge, Shaosu held up the leg and shoved it through the eyes.

The spider screeched from the attack, it was completely blind and couldn't see a thing. Shaosu flew up in the air when the spider threw his head back; he managed to grab hold of Eiry's sword and as he soared in the air and landed on the spider's back, he switched sides of it and stabbed the spider in the back. As the spider screeched and tried to get the boy off of him, he remembered the same thing happened to him before with a similar looking man.

'This boy! He's like that man! The one from before' the spider thought as he died. Shaosu pulled Eiry \out of the spider as soon as it stopped moving. He wiped it off with the fur from the dead body. "You okay?" a student asked coming towards him. "Yeah…my arm's busted, I think it's broken" Shaosu said. "Let's get you back to Tir Choniall, Dilys should fix you up" the student said.

Shaosu nodded as another classmate helped support him. The door that the spider was walking away from opened, they walked in and saw a bunch of chests, and they soon had keys and opened them. Shaosu opened his chest and found about 587 gold pieces and a pair of Tork Hunting Gloves along with some bandages for his wounds. Shaosu wrapped his arm with the bandages to stop the blood flow and took the gloves and gold.

He was about to leave when he saw a figure of a man next to the disappearing body of the spider. As quickly as the man came, he left. Shaosu ran to the Goddess statue and quickly got out. He arrived at the main lobby and calmed down a bit, "Something up? You're as pale as a sheet!" one of the classmates said. "I'm alright, I think I lost a few more pints than I thought" Shaosu said. "We better get you to Dilys fast!" the boy said.

---

Ranald sighed as the sun was soon starting to set in the east. 'Where are they? They should be back by now' Ranald thought. The students left for Alby hours ago and would arrive shortly. "Master Ranald!" a voice yelled. Ranald turned and saw one of his students, a young girl with brown hair, running towards him. "What is it?" he asked the girl. "It's Shaosu, the boy with black hair, his arm is broken" the girl said.

Ranald gaped at the girl, "What?!" Ranald asked her. "It's true, his arm was broken by the giant spider when it tried to eat him" the girl said. Ranald was caught off guard by this, he and everyone knew the Giant Spider wasn't that blood crazy…at least not that they knew of. "Where is he?" Ranald asked. "At the Healer's house, come on!" the girl said. Ranald followed the girl to the Healer's House.

---

"Honestly! Ranald knows that Alby is dangerous, yet he sends you all without much preparation, and this happens!" Dilys, the town healer said. She was helping out someone with their pet when a group of Ranald's students barged in with Shaosu and a broken arm. "It's a good thing the bandages held thought" Dilys muttered. "So how long will it have to heal?" Shaosu asked sitting on the patient bed as Dilys wrapped some fresh bandages around his broken arm.

"It will take some time, but it will heal after a while, a few weeks or a month maybe. But what in the name of Morrighan possessed you to do that trick with the spider's leg?" Dilys asked him. "Uh…well, thing was…" Shaosu began. Suddenly Ranald burst into the room, "Shaosu, are you alright?" Ranald asked. "Yeah, just a broken arm, nothing major" Shaosu said. "Nothing major? This boy blocked the spider's attack with his sword, sliced off the leg, stabbed it with the leg and then stabbed its back" Dilys said. Ranald looked at her, then Shaosu with raised eyebrows. "Really?" Ranald asked.

"Yeah, in a nutshell" Shaosu said. Well, you're staying here for the night where I can keep an eye on you" Dilys said. "Alright, now I won't have to move from this bed" Shaosu said before taking off his shoes and flopping on the bed, and then started snoring. They all laughed and soon left the Healer's House.

---

Nao sighed with relief knowing that Shaosu was safe. "Thank goodness" she said with relief. As she stared at the sleeping boy before him, she wanted to see him in person and congratulate him. She stood before the edge and fell backwards, soon she found herself outside the Healer's house at night, the night air was colder than usual, since it was winter time.

She silently walked up to the house and noticed the lights were still on. _'I hope Dilys won't mind me barging in'_ Nao thought to herself. She entered the house and knocked. "Hello?" she called. "Nao! Good to see you again!" Dilys said. Thankfully Duncan had told everyone in the village about Nao so they knew her. "What are you doing here?" Dilys asked. "I heard about Shaosu and the dungeon incident. I wanted to talk with him" Nao said.

"He's lucky to still have his arm, I think he's resting, I have a quick errand to run so watch him will you?" Dilys said. "Sure" Nao replied. Dilys left and Nao went to find Shaosu. She found him asleep in a chair with a cast on his left arm and a splint. He was snoring loudly and apparently drooling. She nudged him a little and he mumbled a bit. "Wake up Shao" Nao whispered to him.

"Come on mom, I don't want to go to school today" Shaosu muttered. Nao giggled at the remark, "Shaosu, wake up" Nao said in a little sing-song voice. Shaosu opened his eyes, "Nao? What are you doing here?" Shaosu asked him. "About time you woke up, I almost was about to shake you awake" Nao said.

Shaosu chuckled at the comment. "Sorry, I'm just so tired that's all" Shaosu said. "What are you doing here anyway?" Shaosu asked her. "Well, I heard about what happened in the dungeon…well saw actually. You nearly gave me a heart-attack when that spider was about to kill" Nao said. "Sorry, he broke my arm what was I supposed to do?" Shaosu asked.

"Well…oh and I'm sorry about yesterday, I was a little distracted that's all" Nao said. "Before that spider got me, I had another vision about that man I was telling you about" Shaosu said and told her about what happened. "So that's how you did it" Nao said. "Yep, know anything about that man?" Shaosu asked. "No, but my friend Tarlach does, he's in Sidnea Sneatche he only comes out at night so we can speak to him." Nao said.

"Alright, let's go" Shaosu said. "Hang on, Sidnea Sneatche is cold, especially during winter, you should get a robe to keep warm, and maybe a little firewood for heat" Nao said. "Cool, where will we meet?" Shaosu asked. "There's a portal structure that leads to Sidnea Sneatche just near the Alby Dungeon Moon Gate" Nao said. "Alright, I'll meet you there" Shaosu said. Nao disappeared in a flash and Shaosu put on his shoes and wrote a quick note to Dilys, explaining where he was and left.

---

**Me:Well there's my chap, hope u enjoyed it**

**Shaosu: Enjoy it? I got my arm broken by a dang spider!**

**Nao: be glad its only broken**

**Shaosu: your right, so whats on the agenda for the next chap?**

**Me: well, just say Nao gets a new look, we learn about what's going on, and Shao gets a bit of a "Thank you" from Nao.**

**Shaosu: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: You'll find out soon**

**Shaosu: Tell me what its about!**

**Me: Whoops were out of time, see you next time folks!**

**Shaosu: What do you mean by that?!**

**(Nao and GOM****43 run away from Shaosu, laughing as he runs after them)**


	7. An Icy Trip

**Me: Well, here's the newest chap, and this chapter's ending will leave you surprised.**

**Shaosu: And by 'surprised' you mean?**

**Me: You'll see, anyway i don't own Mabinogi, Nao or any of the other characters, but Shaosu and my OC's i do.**

**---**

**Chapter 7: An Icy Trip**

Shaosu went to the general shop and bought himself a red slender robe and flipped up his hood. He then got some firewood by chopping at a tree and got five pieces of wood. Remembering where Nao told him to meet her he went to the moon gate and went north of the gate. As he walked he saw Nao standing in front of a structure that looked similar to the one Shaosu came out of in the forest of souls.

"I'm here" Shaosu said. Nao turned and smiled, "Great, you came, come on Eweca just began." Nao said. Shaosu went first and stepped on the platform, suddenly he was surrounded by light, after a few seconds, he found a snowy landscape in front of him. A trail of trees in a path stood before him, a few small pillars stuck up from the ground, they had names above them. Snow fell softly down and blanketed the ground. Shaosu took a few steps; the only sound was the _'crunch' _of snow on his shoes.

'it's so peaceful…and so cold' Shaosu thought shivering. 'Where's Nao?' Shaosu thought."Nao? Nao? Where are you? Shaosu called. Suddenly he felt a ball of snow hit the back of his head. He turned around but saw no one, and then he felt another snow ball hit him. "Alright, who's doing that?" Shaosu asked. He could hear a familiar giggle and soon heard Nao's voice. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" she said. "Where are you?" Shaosu asked.

"Right behind you" Nao voice said in his ear. Shaosu freaked out and jumped back. "Don't do that!" Shaosu told her. "Sorry, by the way, how do you like my dress?" Nao asked. Shaosu didn't notice Nao was wearing a new set of clothes until she mentioned it, he saw her wearing a light blue yukata with a blue sash just below her bosom, the yukata had a wavy tendril design on it. "Whoa" was all Shaosu could say.

"Surprised? A lot of people gave me gifts whenever they rebirth, sometimes they do it because I'm nice to them, they mainly give me dresses made by different designers from different places." Nao said. "I can see why" Shaosu muttered. "What was that?" Nao asked. "N-Nothing, come on Tarlach is waiting for us right?" Shaosu said. "Yes, come on I'll lead" Nao said. She grabbed Shaosu's hand and lead him, Shaosu was blushing a little 'If the guys back home could see this, they'd be jealous' Shaosu thought.

The two snuck past a few coyotes and through a snowman field until they went through another portal. Soon Nao lead him down a trail, making sure that no coyotes attacked them. It got colder as they went and Nao shivered from the cold. "You're cold" Shaosu noticed. "Don't worry, Tarlach should be just ahead" Nao said. They soon found an altar with a man wearing glasses and a brown robe with blonde wavy hair.

The man noticed Nao and Shaosu walking towards him and smiled, "Well, this is a surprise. When did you get a boyfriend Mari?" the man asked. Nao…or Mari as the man said blushed bright red, "He's not my boyfriend Tarlach!" Nao said. Tarlach laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, so your name is?" Tarlach asked. "Shaosu" he replied. "Well Shaosu, pleasure of meeting you" Tarlach said.

The two shook hands, "So what brings you here to my little icy home" Tarlach asked. Shaosu told him about everything that's happened, including his visions. "Interesting, the man in the dungeon, did you get a good look at him?" Tarlach asked. Shaosu thought for a minute, "Yeah, he was wearing a black robe with red and had a mask with a symbol on it, kind of like the ones on Formor scrolls." Shaosu said. "That would be a dark wizard, they are sorcerers who work for the Formors, the one you saw would probably be a spy sent by Chicol. If he saw you, then he probably knows you're the only one who can get rid of the knight." Tarlach said. "And my visions?" Shaosu asked. "I don't know much about that, but I can guess you're experiencing what someone else experienced through the visions." Tarlach said. "One more thing: Why did you call Nao, Mari?" Shaosu asked him. "I can answer that" Nao said.

"Well, before you came, many years ago I was a young girl named Mari, who grew up in Tir Choniall, I didn't know anything about my past and so ventured with Tarlach and a swordsman Ruairi on a quest to find Tir Na Nog, the fabled paradise…" Nao began.

---

**A/N: The next two paragraphs are spoilers for anyone who hasn't beaten G1-3 of the mainstream quests. you've been warned.**

**---**

**A few hours later…**

"And that's what happened. I was reborn into what you see now, Tarlach was wounded and forced to turn into a bear during the day, and Ruairi disappeared. It wasn't until later that I found out they were alive, we stopped Chicol's plan for summoning Macha, goddess of destruction, Ruairi was put into a coma but thanks to a group of adventurers who helped us, he's alright now" Nao explained.

Shaosu stared blankly at them. "So you're a girl who was reborn by the Goddess and you were in love with Gerald Light strike?" Shaosu asked. Nao looked down sadly, "Yes, back when he was alive I fell for him; I had enchanted his amulet so I could talk with him whenever he wanted. Over time we became closer, I had comforted him after he fought his brother, and I was there when he died." Nao said sadly. "I'm sorry; if I knew then I wouldn't have asked." Shaosu said.

"It's okay, I should have told you from the start about this" Nao said. "If you two are done I believe you should go. It's not safe at night; sometimes the coyotes get vicious at night. And Dilys would be furious if she found out you were gone, especially with that broken arm" Tarlach said pointing at Shaosu's splint. "Don't worry, I left a note explaining were I was going to Dilys" Shaosu said.

"Come on, we should go before the coyotes attack" Nao said. The two left Tarlach and went back to the portal. As they walked through the field of snowmen a coyote noticed them. Shaosu saw its eyes flash red and snarling at them. "RUN!" Shaosu yelled. Nao and Shaosu ran as a pack of coyotes followed them. Nao suddenly tripped and fell in the snow, she turned and saw a coyote jump at her; she screamed and expected the coyote to kill her.

But instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw Shaosu plunging Eiry into the coyote's chest and sending it flying. "Come on!" he said. He grabbed Nao's hand and ran with her towards the portal. As the coyotes were almost on top of them, they had already stepped through the portal and disappeared. Shaosu and Nao managed to get to the portal and soon arrived in the familiar Tir Choniall as the sun began rising.

Shaosu had unfortunately tripped on their way out from the portal and landed on the ground, with Nao on top of him. "Ow!" he said. "Te He, sorry about that" Nao said getting off of him. She was wearing her regular dress, which she was wiping off dust from. "It's alright, Ah!" Shaosu said as he felt pain in his arm. "Shaosu!" Nao said with some concern. "I'm alright, I landed on my arm" Shaosu said. "Let me see" Nao said. She felt his cast and he flinched from where she touched certain points on the arm.

"I think it's alright, still broken but mending a little." Nao said. She soon hummed and a soft light shone on Shaosu's arm, he felt the pain subside and the throbbing cease. "That's better" Shaosu said after Nao said. "Thanks Nao" Shaosu said. "No, I should thank you, for saving me from that coyote, if you didn't he would've gotten me" Nao said. Shaosu looked away, blushing a little bit, "he he, it was nothing really" Shaosu said.

"Well, I should be going now, thanks again" Nao said and softly kissed his cheek. Shaosu was dumbstruck and blushing a lot redder as Nao left after kissing him. "Wow Master…you're one lucky man" Eiry said laughing at her master's face. Shaosu ignored her and walked to the Healer's house, but the kiss still remained in his mind. 'Yes! I got a kiss, and from Nao! Thank you Goddess Morrighan!' He thought with a smile on his face.

---

**Tarlach: wooooow, Shaosu you are seriously lucky.**

**Shaosu: I know, if my friends back home could see this, they'd freak!**

**Me: Well, thank me for that, and this is just a preview of some of the more romance moments i plan on adding.**

**Shaosu: Dude, thanks man**

**Me: Don't worry, this little story has only started. Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Attack of the Wolf Army

**Me: Well here's my next chapter, this one will have a lot of violence...almost.**

**Shaosu: Kool, this im enjoying**

**Me: anyway, i don't own Mabinogi for it belongs to Nexon, my characters belong to me.**

**---**

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Wolf Army**

2 years have passed since Shaosu first arrived in Errin, now at the age of 18 he is now an Adult. During his time in Errin, he began to adapt to his new live, which he found a lot better than his old life in Earth. He traveled around a lot, met new friends, and joined a guild called chainfire, Shaosu was mainly a wanderer, he would go to a town, and stays for a few days, then go do a few quests.

He always kept in touch with Duncan and his friends from Tir Choniall, but he would mainly stay in touch with Nao. Since the day they went to Sidhe Sneatche to speak to Tarlach, and the day were Shaosu saved Nao's life from the coyotes, he would contact her a few times. His left arm also healed during this time. Shaosu was walking around Tir Choniall, he still had Eiry, but he also had a Claymore and a bow and arrow for long range attacks. He also learned the fire bolt and ice bolt spells from the school.

The season had also changed, right now it was winter in Errin, snow fell down in flakes and covered the ground, and people wore robes to keep warm. It was also the holiday season and close to Christmas, the town was decorated with Christmas decorations, people sent mail and gifts to friends through the mailbox.

As Shaosu was walking a white owl flew next to him and dropped a quest scroll on his head. He opened the scroll and read what it said.

'_Shaosu, heard you were in town and wanted to speak with you, head to my house, it's important'_

-Duncan

Shaosu read it and headed over to the Chief's house, actually he was there in a few seconds because he was in the square at the time. He knocked on the door three times and waited, "Come in" Duncan's voice said. Shaosu entered the room, the fire burned brightly in the fireplace, giving out warmth into the home. He saw Duncan downstairs, along with Ranald, Lassar the magic teacher, and also Meven from the Church. "Good Shaosu, you're here" Duncan said.

"Chief, what's going on?" Shaosu asked. "Wolves…a lot of wolves heading this way. Seems like the Formors are going to use them to take down Tir Choniall" Ranald said. "Wolves? You mean like the ones in the south and east plains?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, they are amassing an army as we speak. We got word from Deian that they are attacking people in the south and east plains" Meven said. Suddenly the door slammed open and Deian rushed in.

He was covered in scars, his clothes and robes were shredded, and he was panting heavily. "Deian, what's wrong?!" Duncan asked. "The wolves and on the move, they're heading this way as we speak" Deian said and passed out. Duncan had him get treated by Dilys and began to formulate a plan. "We need everyone who has a sword to prepare, Ferghus will supply arrows and weapons to those who don't have any, all the women and children will go to the Church" Duncan said. "But what will happen if we fail?" Meven asked. "Then we get them to Dunbarton or somewhere else through the Moon gate, should we lose" Duncan said.

He ended the meeting and everyone got ready. The women and children were sent to the church where Endelyon, Nora and Dilys would help them. The others who could fight got weapons from Ferghus and prepared themselves. Caitin had begun baking food for them should they get hungry, Ranald and Lassar were in charge of commanding them under what type of skills they knew, if they were warrior, they would be in the front lines, if mages, they would use magic to help them, if rangers, they would use arrows from behind and launch volleys at the wolves.

Soon it became dark and fires were lit, Shaosu had just gotten his Claymore fixed by Ferghus and equipped Eiry. "Master, this battle is very dangerous, we have no idea who's leading the attack, it could be the Knight for all we know" Eiry said. "Don't worry, I've already told my guild, they are on the way" Shaosu said. It was true, he had contacted the guild's members and told them about what was going on, they said they would try and get to Tir Choniall to help. _'Let's hope they can get here soon'_ Shaosu thought.

Suddenly they could hear paws and growls coming towards them. In the shadows they could see the glowing eyes of wolves in front of them. The clouds moved away, revealing a full moon, the light from the moon shone down and they saw a bunch of black, white, and some brown dire wolves mixed in with the army. Suddenly a Giant Black wolf and a Giant white wolf walked in front of the army. Their eyes shone red and snarled. Both wolves let out a howl as did the others behind them. Shaosu and the other warriors got ready as the wolves charged at them.

Both armies clashed, the wolves jumped at them and began biting the warriors. The archers fired off arrows in volleys, some managed to hit the wolves in mid air, some managed to wound them and allowed the warriors to attack. The mages used their own spells to assist the fighters; the wounded were taken to the church to be treated. Shaosu chopped away with Eiry and used the fire bolt spell to send one wolf flying. He took out his claymore and swung twice, sending another wolf about two feet away.

Soon he came face-to-face with the Giant Black wolf, the wolf charged and Shaosu swung his blade, the blade got caught in the wolf's teeth but jumped back. He ran towards him and sidestepped to the right; he then jumped at Shaosu and sent him to the ground. The wolf soon bit his arm and Shaosu used Eiry to stab its left front leg. The wolf jumped back with a large gash on its leg.

As Shaosu got up the wolf charged at him again, but he stopped, in front of him was a black and white Siberian husky. The husky stood in between Shaosu and the wolf, it barked at the wolf while the wolf growled at it. Shaosu thought he saw the husky from somewhere and remembered seeing it before

---

**Flashback:**

_Shaosu was walking along the road to Tir Choniall, he passed through the southern plains and went across the bridge. He heard a whimper of a dog and went to check it out. He found the source of the whimper; it was a Siberian husky with its leg caught in a bear trap. "Oh man, hang on I'll get you out" Shaosu said. He leaned next to it and opened the bear trap with his hands, the husky got its foot out of the trap and Shaosu managed to quickly got his hands out as it snapped shut. He looked at the husky's leg and saw a bloody scar on it. "Hang on this will help heal it" Shaosu said and tied the wound with a bandage. When he was done, the husky licked him; he noticed it didn't have a collar on its neck. "Do you have an owner?" he asked the husky. It barked, as if saying no. "Alright, I think I know someone who could take care of you" Shaosu said. He went to Duncan with the dog in tow. "Duncan, I found this dog with its leg in a bear trap. It doesn't have an owner though" Shaosu said. Duncan looked at the dog that barked at him and licked his hand. "Well he's a playful one, I'll take care of him until I find a good owner for him" Duncan said. "Thanks" Shaosu said._

_---_

Now he realized it was the same husky from before. The Husky kept on barking and got on the wolf's nerves. The wolf jumped at him and landed on top of him, it began biting the husky until Shaosu got the wolf off of the husky. He knelt down next to the husky; the body was covered and stained with its red blood, mainly in the white fur. It opened its eyes and whimpered at Shaosu before closing them.

Shaosu picked up the husky and cradled it in his arms, He ran towards the church, he saw the giant black wolf get up and charged at him. "Master, behind you!" Eiry said. Shaosu turned as the wolf jumped; he put the wolf in his left arm and pulled out Eiry. In a flash the black wolf fell to the ground, but its head was gone. It soon fell to the ground as the body bled all over the ground.

Shaosu placed the dog back in his arms and ran to the Church. Ranald and Lassar were fighting off more wolves including the Giant White Wolf, it soon noticed Shaosu running and barked at some wolves near him. They all barked back and followed their leader who went after Shaosu. Ranald and Lassar turned and saw the wolves following Shaosu, "Shaosu, behind you!" Ranald called. Shaosu turned and saw the wolves behind him. 'Dang!' he thought and ran faster.

As Shaosu ran with the wolves behind him, the archers fired off shots at them, some were shot and killed, others, when Shaosu passed them, stayed to fight them, but the Giant white wolf and the rest continued to follow Shaosu. Shaosu turned the corner and found the Church; he quickly ran inside and saw where the wounded, women and children were being kept. Dilys ran up to Shaosu along with Endelyon. "What happened?" Dilys asked. "Barricade the door, a bunch of wolves are approaching the Church, some followed me" Shaosu said. Dilys took the husky and Shaosu began baring the doors.

Suddenly the doors began pounding as Shaosu tried to hold off the wolves, soon it stopped. "I think they are gone" Shaosu said. Suddenly a wolf jumped in from a stained glass window, shattering it, suddenly more wolves entered as the Giant white wolf jumped in. The people began scurrying away as the wolves began to attack them; some of the wounded tried to defend themselves.

Shaosu fought against the white wolf, it charged at him but Shaosu managed to dodge it, he swung his sword and left a scar on its side. The wolf growled and pounced at him; Shaosu got the wolf off and managed to swing his blade across its stomach. The wolf skidded back and swung at Shaosu, he bit his right arm and swung him around, he let go and sent Shaosu flying into the stained glass window, shattering it.

The Giant White wolf saw the husky in Dilys's arms and growled at her. Dilys ran away but tripped on a piece of wood that fell. The wolf jumped at Dilys, she closed her eyes and expected the end. Suddenly there was the whine of a wolf and a loud crash against a wall. She opened her eyes and saw the White wolf with a sword impaled in its side. She turned and saw Shaosu, he was panting and his right arm was bleeding with a bunch of teeth marks.

Shaosu soon fell to the ground and passed out. Dilys ran towards him with Endelyon and Nora. Ranald and Lassar came from the fight and saw Shaosu. "What happened?" Ranald asked. "He's out cold, he managed to kill the white wolf though" Dilys said. "He should get treated immediately" Endelyon said. They agreed, Endelyon took the husky in her arms while Ranald helped out Shaosu, they soon went to the Healer's house as the sun began rising over Tir Choniall. The people cheered in victory, the fight was over. Duncan walked along the battle field, surveying the damage, only one or two people died but most were injured, he passed by the giant Black wolf's headless carcass and grimaced.

'Dang, I'd hate to have been him' Duncan thought. As he saw others round up the wounded he heard something, "Quiet!" he yelled. Everyone got silent as they heard the sound of metallic feet and the jangle of metal boots along the ground. They soon saw the figure of a Knight walking away from the battle, everyone realized that it was the knight, but it looked like it wasn't paying attention to them. "He looks like to be heading to Dunbarton" someone said. "It appears he's sparing this town, but why didn't he attack when he did?" Ferghus wondered aloud.

Duncan realized the wolf army was a distraction to draw off their attention and for him to slip by unnoticed. "We need to warn Dunbarton about this, send owls to Dunbarton and warn them." Duncan said. As they went to get the owls to warn Dunbarton Duncan wondered about Shaosu, he asked Ferghus were he was, "I saw him running to the Church with a bleeding husky in his arms" Ferghus said.

Duncan nodded and went to find him at the Church; he learned that he was at the Healer's House after the giant white wolf attacked the church. _'Nao is going to kill me when she finds out about this' _Duncan thought. He went to the House and found Shaosu unconscious in the patient bed, the husky was being attended by Dilys and had bandages being wrapped along its wounds. "What happened?" Duncan asked.

Dilys explained what happened at the Church to Duncan. "Why is it that almost everything bad happens to him? First the broken arm, then the coyotes in Sidhe Sneatche, now this. He's almost like…" Duncan trailed off. "Like Gerald was" he said. "I noticed this but when he explained about the dungeon incident, it sounded exactly like when Gerald did his first run, minus the broken arm" Dilys said.

"Now that you mention it, it's exactly the same thing, but how could he know about that when we never told him about it?" Duncan said. "I don't know, right now we should let him rest, after this fight we all should rest" Dilys said. Duncan agreed, they all should rest and recover. He left the Healer's House and went back to his home as the sun began to rise over Tir Choniall.

---

**Me: Well, looks like Shaosu is out cold...again, but he'll be alright.**

**Nao: Like Duncan said, why must everyting bad happen to him?**

**Me: Don't worry,he'll be fine in the next chapter, you'll see.**

**Nao: I hope**


	9. The Goddess's Blessing

**Me: well, here's my newest chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Shaosu: That's it? That's all?**

**Me: i can't think of anything else to say.**

**Nao: Well, i'll do the disclaimer then.**

**Nao: Mabinogi belongs to Nexon and Devcat and not to Godofmadness43, but Shaosu, the Hell Knight, Gerlad and other OCs he's made belong to him.**

**---**

**Chapter 9: The Goddess's Blessing**

Shaosu passed out after throwing his Eiry at the wolf, he didn't know if the husky was alright, or if everyone else was okay. Shaosu's eyes were closed, but he felt himself floating in midair, suddenly he felt solid ground, he tried to open his eyes but the lids were too heavy to lift. He soon felt his head being placed on something soft and warm against his cheek; he turned his head and could feel a heartbeat. Shaosu opened his eyes and knew who was above him.

Nao sat on her knees with Shaosu's head resting on her lap, she smiled softly and placed her hand on his head and petted it. Shaosu's head turned and he opened his eyes slowly. He saw Nao above him, she stood before him on her knees, he knew that he was resting on her lap and could feel her hand petting his head. He also saw the pink sky above him and the owls flying overhead. For a while neither spoke, they only stared at each other's eyes in content. Shaosu nearly fell asleep again but managed to keep his eyes open.

"Hey" he said weakly. "Hey" Nao replied softly. "I'm glad to see you again after two years Shaosu, I also saw that battle you fought in, you should be proud of taking down two giant wolves on your own" Nao said. Shaosu turned away but was blushing. "How did I get here?" Shaosu asked her. "I brought you here, you passed out after the battle so I brought you here until your body was healed, I'm glad to see you again" Nao said.

"This reminds me of that time I ate that 5 star food and nearly fell asleep forever, if you hadn't come I would have been asleep for good" Shaosu said. The two laughed, remembering what happened that day. They soon stopped and Shaosu stared at Nao, his eyes soon began closing and tried to keep them open, Nao noticed this and placed her hand over his eyes, slowly closing them. Shaosu soon fell asleep and began snoring softly.

Nao stared at him and smiled, _'Even asleep, he's still handsome. Reminds me of Gerald back then'_ Nao thought. Gerald was the same as Shaosu, he always took risks and ended up knocked out, Nao had to save him a few times, there was even an incident with a golem in ciar dungeon, he had used the smash skill just as the golem swung its arm, he and the golem were both knocked out…well the golem was destroyed, Gerald was out cold.

Nao had come and revived him, but he said he felt weak from his wounds and was tired, she was being nice and placed his head on her lap, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. She now noticed that they both looked the same when asleep, but equally as handsome too. "Gerald…" she muttered sadly."Nao…" Shaosu muttered. She looked at him, "Nao…I will protect…you…with my life…if need be…" Shaosu muttered in his sleep.

Nao looked at him surprised to hear him saying that. "He really wants to protect me" She muttered and blushed. Shaosu opened his eyes again. "Nao, why are you blushing?" he asked. Nao looked away, blushing a little redder. "I-Its nothing" she said. Shaosu mumbled something and Nao scratched his ear, which he enjoy because he smiled. "You know, there was another reason why I brought you here" Nao said.

"What is it?" Shaosu asked. "I wanted you to meet a friend of mine who helped me back when I was a girl" Nao said. Before Shaosu could say anything, there was a flash of light; a bunch of black feathers fell down from the sky like snow. Shaosu turned his head and saw a woman with long, black raven hair with a beautiful face, but her eyes were closed, wearing a white dress with black lace on it; she had her hands folded slightly above her breasts, what got Shaosu's attention besides her looks was a pair of black wings on her back.

"Shaosu, I'd like to introduce, the goddess Morrighan." Nao said. Shaosu stared at Morrighan then at Nao then back to Morrighan. _'She's the Goddess?!She's…'_ before he could even finish his thought Morrighan walked towards them. "So you're this Shaosu that Mari has been telling me about" Morrighan said standing next to him.

"Strange, you look just like Gerald did years ago" Morrighan said crouching next to him. She placed two fingers on Shaosu's forehead and was silent. For a while no one moved, soon Morrighan removed her fingers from Shaosu's forehead. "You are definitely something Shaosu, you should be proud for saving that Husky from the wolves" Morrighan said.

"Thanks" Shaosu said. "Listen, you must stop the Hell Knight from destroying Errin. I saw him heading to Dunbarton, that's where you must go. Go quickly young one, you have my blessing" Morrighan said. She kissed Shaosu on the forehead softly, which caused Shaosu to blush and Nao to gape in surprise. She stopped kissing Shaosu's forehead and he was suddenly surrounded by light. "Good luck Shaosu" was the last thing Shaosu heard from Morrighan as he suddenly fell asleep.

---

**Shaosu: Am i lucky or what?**

**Me: Well, you are, but not yet.**

**Shaosu: Not yet?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough, tune in for the next chapter everyone!**


	10. Shadow

**Me: Here's my newest chapter everyone!**

**Shaosu: Alright, so what's in this one?**

**Me: Well, you know about that husky you saved during that wolf attack?**

**Shaosu: yeah?**

**Me: Well, he makes an appearence in this one and joins the group.**

**Shaosu: Kool. So here's the newest chap, and as you know, Mabinogi belongs to Devcat and Nexon, but me and the other OCs belong to godofmadness43.**

**---**

**Chapter 10: Shadow**

Shaosu felt his body being wrapped in a blanket; he could still feel the spot on his forehead were Morrighan had kissed him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in front of him; he got up and realized he was in the Healer's House. "Ah good, you're alright" Dilys said coming towards him. "Man, I feel awful. What happened?" Shaosu asked.

"You passed out after the battle with those wolves; you've been asleep since Friday, today's Monday" Dilys said. Shaosu realized he was now 19 over the time he was out. "Master" Eiry yelled and flung herself onto Shaosu's face, rubbing her head on him. "Okay, I know you missed me but I have a personal space." Shaosu said. "Sorry master, but I was worried that's all" Eiry said stepping back.

"What happened while I was knocked out?" Shaosu asked Eiry. "Well, everyone's calling you "Wolf Slayer" since you took down those wolves. And the Husky you saved is alright, where is he anyway?" Eiry asked. They soon heard a loud bark and the husky suddenly jumped onto Shaosu and began licking his face. Dilys and Eiry laughed as well as Endelyon, Lassar, and Ranald, who all had walked in when the husky jumped on Shaosu.

"Well, it seems to be thanking you for protecting it." Endelyon said. "Down boy! down!" Shaosu said to the husky. It stopped licking him and curled up next to him. Shaosu petted its head and scratched its ears, which it enjoyed. "We took care of him while you were out of it. But after it was healed, it kept watch over you during that time. It stood by your side the whole time and watched over you" Eiry said.

"Good boy" Shaosu said to the husky, who growled lightly and lapped his tongue. "He should have a name you know" Dilys said. Shaosu agreed and began to think of some names, he noticed that the husky was a little hard to see due to the shadows from the ceiling above them. 'Shadow…hmm' Shaosu thought. "How about Shadow?" he asked. The husky looked at him, "It seems it likes that name" Endelyon said.

"Shadow…do you like that name?" Shaosu asked it. The husky barked, it seemed to like it. "Very well, Shadow it is" Shaosu said. Shadow leapt at Shaosu again and began licking him; everyone began laughing as Shadow licked his new master. "Alright, from now own you are known as Shadow" Shaosu said. Shadow barked happily and curled up next his new master.

---

**Shaosu: Sweet, i got a dog!**

**(Shadow walks over to Nao and curls up next to her)**

**Nao: aww, so cute! (cuddles Shadow)**

**Shaosu: i can't believe my dog is attracted to Nao.**

**Me: Let it go man, let it go**


	11. New Allies

**Me: What's up everyone? Since Christmas is coming, i've been helping out decorating for the holidays.**

**shaosu: And about your story?**

**Me: Oh, and i will add a christmas themed Chapter soon, probably the next one. Oh and Nao gets a new look in this one**

**Shaosu: Like her Yukata?**

**Me: No, better. Read to find out, and leave some reviews too.**

**---**

**Chapter 11: New Allies**

Shaosu paid Dilys 90 gold for the treatment and rent and went to Duncan, who wanted to speak with them immediately, Shadow followed behind his master at a close distance in case of attack. As Shaosu walked towards Duncan's place he could hear murmurs from the people, "The Wolf slayer" some whispered, "It's him, the savior of Tir Choniall" others said. Shaosu soon knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah good, you're awake, Dilys told me you had awoken, and I see your husky friend is okay too" Duncan said noticing Shadow sitting next to his master. "His name is Shadow" Shaosu said. "Interesting name for a husky" Duncan said petting shadow. "So, you wanted to talk with me about something?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, sit down and I'll tell you" Duncan said. He sat in a chair and Shadow sat underneath it, "after the battle, while we rounded up the wounded and dead, we saw the Hell Knight" Duncan said.

Shaosu raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Only it completely ignored us and walked away, towards Dunbarton. We realized the wolves were a distraction, while we were so focused on the battle the Knight would sneak by us without us knowing and once Tir Choniall was destroyed, then Dunbarton would be easy to take over" Duncan said.

"So, the wolves were being controlled by the Knight and forced to attack…can he really do those things?" Shaosu asked Eiry. "Yes, Dark Knights have an ability called chaos Control, which can be used to control an animal or Formor to their bidding. It's a hideous thing, taking over a Formor against their own will. The Hell Knight is actually a Dark Knight, but completely different, it's the most powerful of the Dark Knights, and this knight is the only one to achieve this rank" Eiry said.

Shaosu thought this over in his head, the Hell Knight was the most powerful Dark Knight and of a higher class, _'And this was the same person who killed Gerald Light strike years ago' _Shaosu realized. "Dunbarton…Morrighan said I must go there and fight the knight" Shaosu said. "The Goddess told you that?" Duncan asked surprised. Shaosu told him about his talk with Morrighan and Nao in the Soul Stream and repeated what she said to him.

"So, she wants you to go to Dunbarton, knowing that the Knight will be there, and expect to fight and win?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, but I promised her and Nao I would do it, and I can't go back on my word" Shaosu said. Duncan sighed, "Alright, I knew you would say that so I took the liberty of getting some friends of mine to help. Ah here they are now" Duncan said as the door behind them closed shut.

Shaosu turned around and two girls stood behind him, one had a blue hat, white shirt and a dark blue skirt. She had blue eyes and her light blue hair. She had a blue Lute on her back and carried a round wooden shield with blue edges and a war hammer with a blue handle; she looked to be able 15. Next to her was a sheep, bit this sheep had black wool rather than white wool normal sheep had and a bell around its neck.

The one next to the younger girl looked to be about Shaosu's age, she wore a black dress with silver lace and white sleeves, a black skirt with black socks and shoes. She also wore a black Tork Merchant hat. She had rose colored hair, almost like a light shade of red but almost dark transparent pink but it was hard to tell, she also had the most beautiful blue eyes. Shadow walked over to the girls and wagged his tail; he walked between them and circled around them. Both girls petted him but the sheep looked to be jealous at him. The youngest girl noticed Shaosu and smiled, "I'm Lorna, and this is my friend Pan" Lorna said pointing to the black sheep next to her.

The eldest girl walked up to him and smiled also, "You look familiar, have we met?" Shaosu asked. "I should look familiar to you because we already met" the girl said. Shaosu looked at the girl confused until he noticed the same smile she gave was the same as Nao's. "Wait a minute…Nao?" Shaosu asked. "Correct, are you surprised to see my new look?" Nao asked grinning. "Uh yeah, but what are you doing here? I thought you were watching over the Soul Stream" Shaosu said.

"Yes I was, but Morrighan allowed me to make a body of my own so I could join you on the quest, that and if I appeared in my regular form, then it would be hard to help with a bunch of guys following me" Nao said. Shaosu realized it would be tough to do their journey with a lot of guys following them, and it would also alert the Formors to them. "This could work well, but what should I refer to you now?" Shaosu asked. "How about Naomi? Then most wouldn't realize I'm actually Nao in disguise since I look nothing like her" Naomi said.

"Okay, we'll call you Naomi from now on" Shaosu said. Shadow barked, seeming to like the name for their new friend. "Down Shadow" Shaosu said. "Shadow huh? Aww he's so cute!" Naomi said scratching his head and ears, which caused Shadow to grunt and cooed. "Lorna, Nao, or Naomi I should say, I chose you two since no one would volunteer, but you have a job to do. You must go to Dunbarton and stop the Knight's advance. Use the Moon gate to get there quickly, and keep in touch with me okay?" Duncan asked. "We will" they all said.

"Shaosu…you remind me of Gerald years ago, you are so much like him. Heck you even look like him, Listen, when you are finished with your quest, can you return here?" Duncan asked. "I will, that I promise" Shaosu said. "Good luck, and May the Gods watch over you on your journey" Duncan said. They left his house and went to the moon gate, it soon got dark and the chained stone rose from the ground, glowing a light blue color. Shaosu took one last look at Tir Choniall and stepped into the moon gate.

---

**Nao/Naomi: You like my new look?**

**Shaosu: (Mouth gaping) Uhhhhhh**

**(Shadow barks and runs towards Nao/Naomi, then cuddles with her)**

**Nao/Naomi: Aww, you're so cute (cuddles him)**

**Lorna: So, this is the backstage area of the story**

**Me: Yep**

**Shaosu: (Snaps back to reality) So are we calling her Naomi or Nao?**

**Me: we're calling her Naomi now, but i might refer to Nao from time to time.**

**Shaosu: Good, because i was confused.**

**Me: Well, tune in next time for my newest chapter everyone, Bye!**


	12. Around the Campfire

**Me: What's up everyone! Here's my newest chapter. i no i was going to make a Christmas themed chap but i thought about this one instead, this also reveals a little bit of Shaosu's past. Anyway enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 12: Around the Campfire**

Shaosu, Shadow, Lorna and Pan, and Naomi all stepped out of the Moon gate, the night air of Dunbarton filled their noses, and Shaosu yawned and knew it was time for sleep. Lorna and Naomi went to get food while Shaosu went to get firewood. He took out his gathering axe and began chopping the tree; he got five pieces of firewood and went back to their camp spot.

Shaosu suddenly felt his head aching again, he dropped the fire wood and clutched his head, and another vision filled his head:

_He saw what looked like Dugald Aisle before him. He saw a bunch of bears beating up kids, a man with a raccoon-like fur hat with a tail, sleeveless shirt and carried an axe stood before him. "Get away Hell Knight!" Tracy said. Shaosu realized he was looking through the Knight's eyes. The Knight swung his sword and Tracy was sent flying into the tree. The Knight walked away...towards Dunbarton._

Shaosu snapped back to reality, panting and sweating, his amulet was glowing fiercely then dimmed. "That's new" he said looking at the amulet. _'But this means the Knight is on his way'_ Shaosu realized. He shook off the vision, picked up the wood, then returned to camp. He found Shadow resting in the grass with Pan trotting back and forth. "Man I'm starving, where's Lorna with the food?" Pan asked. "Patience pan, they will return, now help me with the fire" Shaosu said and began piling up the wood.

Lorna and Naomi returned with food they got from Glenis's restaurant as Shaosu got the fire started. "About time, let's eat!" Pan said. They all laughed and began eating. After eating their dinner they sat around the fire, for a while no one spoke until they heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" Shaosu asked taking out his claymore. "Hold it I'm a friend!" a voice said coming out of the bushes.

A boy and a girl, both with red hair, the boy had blue eyes and the girl had brown eyes, the boy wore a white and black robe with a blue symbol on it and had a claymore on his shoulder, the girl had a brown robe and also had a claymore. "Lovestoast! Boss! What are you doing here?" Shaosu asked. "Duncan asked us to join you in the journey, and you know that when we join, the guild joins too." Lovestoast said.

"Oh guys, this is Lovestoast, my friend and guild mate and Imtoast, our boss of the guild" Shaosu said. They exchanged hellos and sat with them around the fire. "So, what's going on?" Shaosu asked. "We got word that the Knight passed by the logging camp, we found dead bodies of people training there and Tracy was out cold, we took him to Tir Choniall, if we're right, the Knight will be here tomorrow morning" Imtoast said.

Shaosu realized the vision he had actually happened. He told the rest about the vision and they were shocked. "But how is that possible?" Naomi asked. "The amulet you said was glowing after the vision right?" Lovestoast asked. "Yeah, why?" Shaosu asked. "Hmm, I don't know but maybe it has something to do with this" Lovestoast said. "We should get some sleep, if the Knight is coming tomorrow, we should be rested in case we have to fight him" Shaosu said.

They all agreed and went to sleep, soon the fire died out, leaving only embers in the wood. Shaosu was the only person up, staring at the embers that floated up into the sky, he thought about his vision, he then remembered the reason why he fights, he remembered what happened years ago when he was little:

_A house was burning to the ground, a boy about 8 years old stood before the fire, he cried as the home was being burned. The bodies of his parents were behind him, but they were dead, both had sword slashes along their bodies. The boy looked at the flames and saw the silhouette of a man wielding a large Claymore walking out of the flames. Shaosu stepped back and soon ran, tears streaming down his eyes, "Please I don't want to die!" he yelled. _

_He soon tripped and fell to the ground, he turned around and the man stood before him, his armor was black with ash and soot, his red eyes looked at Shaosu. The man turned away and walked off. "I will let you live today, but never forget this day. When you have become stronger, come and find me" the man said and disappeared. Shaosu gripped his hands into a fist and yelled to the sky in rage, the full moon loomed over the house and the boy as he screamed in rage._

Shaosu opened his eyes, _'a dream…'_ he thought. But Shaosu knew it wasn't a dream, but it actually happened in his past back home. 'That man…that man!' Shaosu thought angrily. Tears of pure rage streamed down his face as he balled his hand into a fist, 'I will kill that man…one day' he thought. Unbeknownst to him, an image of Nao was watching from behind Naomi. '_Shaosu…_' she thought and shed a tear.

---

**Me: There you ahve it, now the rest of the gang is out so i'll be doing the closer. Tune in for my next chapter, and this one the Knight makes his full appearence.**


	13. The Hell Knight

**Me: Well, since christmas is coming, i was writing this so tomorrow i could write a christmas themed chapter.**

**Shaosu: So thats why ur writing today instead of playing Mabinogi?**

**Me: yep, oh and this one includes both the Knight and an Oc i made, Lorna, you should know him well.**

**Lorna: Okay, now let's begin the chapter shall we?**

**---**

**Chapter 13: The Hell Knight**

Shaosu opened his eyes as the sun began rising over Dunbarton. He wiped off the sleep and the dried up tears from last night off his eyes and saw Naomi sitting on her knees with Shadow next to her, she was cooking some bacon with eggs and sliced pieces of meat. "Good Morning" she said and smiled. Shaosu yawned and walked over to her, "Hey Naomi, how long were you up?" Shaosu asked groggily. "A few minutes before you did, everyone else is still asleep" Naomi said.

Shaosu finally noticed the others were still asleep, Lorna was resting her head on Pan's side and Lovestoast and Imtoast slept close to each other. "Dang, they sure can sleep" Shaosu said. Naomi giggled at the comment and tended to the food. The two were silent for a while, until Naomi asked, "Are you afraid?" Shaosu looked at her confused. "What?" he asked. "The Knight, aren't you scared about facing him?" Naomi asked. "Nope, I bet I can take this knight down easy" Shaosu said with confidence.

Naomi smiled at him, "You're very brave for fighting him on your own" she said. Shaosu turned away, blushing a light pink, "Well, I'll have Shadow with me" Shaosu said. Shadow woke up as his master petted him. "Morning big guy" he whispered. Shadow cooed and leaned his head against Shaosu's knee. The others were waking up and could smell the food Naomi was making. "Smells good" pan said. "Eat up everyone" Naomi said. They all took some of the food and ate it, when they were finished they packed up their camp and went to the city.

The sun was rising and people had woken up, some were at the square and began doing their normal routines, shops began opening and the day began as normal. As the day began and the people went around, doing their usual needs, a man was running around the town yelling "The Knight is here! The Hell Knight is approaching!" People soon began running for shelter, some went to the Church, and some went to their homes. "So, he finally shows himself" Shaosu said. "You're actually going to fight him on your own?" Lorna asked. "Yep, I promised Morrighan I would" Shaosu said.

"I bet you he won't last 5 seconds against the knight" Pan muttered to Shadow. Shadow growled and followed his master to the North gates. By Midday Shaosu stood with Shadow in front of Dunbarton's north side, where the Knight would surely come from. The ones, who came to watch the fight, including Naomi and the others, were muttering to each other, "What's that kid thinking? He won't last that long against the knight" one said. "Yeah, he's either crazy, or foolish, or both" another said.

Stewart, the magic teacher looked at Shaosu from the walls, "He's very brave for doing this, or a fool" he said. "I think he's the bravest person I ever saw" Kristell, the church priestess said. Shaosu noticed something in the distance, _'He's here…' _he thought. The people in the walls hushed as they saw something walk into the distance.

As the object walked towards Dunbarton, it grew into the image of a man wielding a sword. The sound of metal clanking could be heard getting louder and louder as it got closer. Suddenly everyone could see what was walking towards them. A Knight wearing red armor with a bone-like appearance walked towards them. The bones themselves were black as night, a long black cape swung back and forth menacingly in the wind, a claymore with a red and black handle rested on the knight's shoulder. The helmet had two long horns on the side and a skull-like appearance on the front of the helmet.

As the Knight got closer the people grew pale-faced with fear. "It's him" one whispered. The Knight soon stopped walking and faced Shaosu. _"Out of my way…"_ it spoke in a menacing like tone. If there was any color on the people's faces, it was gone now; they all looked like ghosts when they heard the voice. "So, you're the knight I keep hearing about, Hmph, you don't look so tough" Shaosu said

The Hell Knight looked at Shaosu for a few minutes, _'Where have I seen him before?'_ he thought. _"You look familiar…wait a minute…I know you!"_ The Knight said. _"You're that boy I spared years ago on Earth, you've changed a lot" _The Knight said. Shaosu realized who the Knight was and gripped his sword, "You…I've waited my entire life for this day" Shaosu said. "After hunting you down for years, I can finally kill you for what you did to my parents" Shaosu said pointing his blade at the Knight.

Naomi and the others listened to what Shaosu and the Knight were talking about and were surprised. "So they know each other?" Lorna asked. "More like hate each other, Shaosu said he wants revenge for killing his parents, but then that means…" Lovestoast said. "That the Knight killed his parents years ago" Naomi said.

Shaosu took a stance and Shadow growled, "No boy, this is something I have to do on my own" Shaosu told him. Shadow stopped growling and went back to town. "So, it's just you and me Knight." Shaosu said. _"Very well, let's begin"_ the knight said. Shaosu thought about his dead parents and gripped his claymore harder; he yelled and charged at the Knight. The Knight blocked his attack and swung his sword.

Shaosu jumped back and charged again, this time using the Smash skill. He plunged the blade and swung it upward. The Knight was sent flying backwards and skidded, _"Interesting, you're the first person to injure me…" _the knight said revealing a long cut on his armor from the smash skill. "I don't believe it, the kid managed to injure the knight!" a resident said.

"Looks like he's not as immortal as they say" another said. Shaosu continued to fight the Knight while the people spoke this, both clashed swords with each other, Shaosu's claymore suddenly burst into flames. "Whoa, didn't know it could do that" Shaosu said. "You enchanted it with fire didn't you?" Imtoast asked Lovestoast. "Maybe…" he said.

Shaosu swung his fire sword at the Knight; the Knight blocked his swings and countered with his own sword. Shaosu's claymore flew out of his hands and away from him; the Knight pointed his sword to his face. _"I win…"_ he said and prepared to finish him off. Suddenly the sound of hoofs was heard; both combatants turned and saw a black horse along with a man in a black robe on its saddle. The man raised his hand and a bolt of lightning shot towards them.

Shaosu managed to jump back as the bolt hit the Knight square in the chest. A cloud of dust surrounded the impact zone of where the knight was standing. When it cleared the Knight was getting up, a gaping hole in the armor was the mark where the lightning bolt hit. A portal appeared behind the knight and he staggered towards it, _"You are lucky today…I will return to finish this fight…next time, with no interruptions"_ the knight said before disappearing through the portal. The black rider got off his horse and flipped his hood down. The man had silver hair that hung over his grey eyes; he carried a black bow with black feathered arrows on his back and a claymore with a black sheath. "You okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out, but I could've beaten him on my own" Shaosu told him. "From the looks of those wounds you would've been beaten in a few more seconds" the man said and laughed. "Then I guess I should thank you then, what's your name anyway?" Shaosu asked the man. "Seth and you're the wolf slayer Shaosu I heard about?" Seth asked. "Yeah, that right" Shaosu said.

"We should head back to town and get those wounds treated" Seth said, noticing the scratches and scars Shaosu had. "Right" Shaosu said. The two went back to Dunbarton were the people cheered for Shaosu. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet by a crowd of people and was carried through the streets of Dunbarton. All the people had cheered for their savior for his bravery that day, and word spread like wildfire about Shaosu's victory over the knight. Soon all of Errin had heard of what transpired in Dunbarton and soon had hope that the Knight would be defeated and the Formors gone.

Later that night, Shaosu was at the Healer's House, getting his wounds treated. "You should be lucky you didn't get that many scars" Manus said. "Just be lucky Seth saved me" Shaosu said. "I remember you now, you're with that group of warriors I met while hunting the bears" Lorna said. "Oh yeah, I remember now" Seth said.

"Shaosu, about what you said before, what did the Knight do to you years ago?" Naomi asked. Shaosu sighed, "It's something I'm not proud of but…I'll tell you" Shaosu said. "It started when I was 8 years old…" Shaosu began.

---

**Pan: You had to end the chapter now?**

**Me: It adds to the drama**

**Pan: or maybe ur to lazy top write anymore**

**(GOM43 swings a giant mallet and sends Pan flying)**

**Lorna: Wow, you beat my distance of 250**

**Naomi: I think he won't be coming back**

**Shaosu: Why's that?**

**Naomi: Because he just broke through the atmosphere**

**(Sees pan orbiting the Earth)**

**All: Weird**


	14. Shaosu's Past

**Me: Here's the chapter where the story picks off at, i must warn you, this next one might be a little graphic for some people so it's advised to not veiw this unless ur not afraid of blood and angst.**

**---**

**Chapter 14: Shaosu's Past**

"It all started when I was 8 years old…" Shaosu began.

---

**Flashback: Shaosu's Past:**

_Shaosu was sound asleep in his be, in the other room his dad could be heard snoring and his mother was watching TV. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that woke Shaosu up. His mother got up from her bed and went to the front door."Who is it?" she asked. Suddenly her scream could be heard before a chopping sound and a loud thump. Shaosu threw off the covers as his father ran to the front door. "Mom!" Shaosu yelled and stopped dead in his tracks._

_The body of his mother was on the ground, covered in blood and slashed. Her eyes were open but there were no pupils. Standing before the body, and walking towards Shaosu and his father, was a knight wearing red and black ornamented armor with two horns on the side of the helmet and wielded a bloody claymore. "You monster!" Shaosu's father yelled and ran towards the knight._

_The Knight swung his sword and Shaosu's father fell to the ground, dead. His chest had a hideous gash and blood began pooling around him. Shaosu stared at the knight as it walked towards him slowly. Suddenly Shaosu's older brother appeared behind the knight as it turned around. Shaosu's brother punched him and it staggered back. "Get out of here!" he said. Shaosu picked up the bodies of his parents and carried them outside as his brother fought the Knight._

_Shaosu looked back at the house as he could hear the sound of fighting inside. Suddenly the fighting stopped and there was faint glow, suddenly the inside of the house was on fire. Shortly then the entire outside was burning. Shaosu soon broke down crying as his home was being burned to the ground. Suddenly a silhouette of the knight walked out of the flames, but didn't look affected by them. Shaosu soon ran away, tears of fear streamed down his eyes. _

"_Please I don't want to die!" he yelled. Suddenly he tripped on a stone in the way and fell to the ground, scrapping his knees and elbows. He turned and the Knight stood over him, his armor was covered in black ash and his blade was coated with fresh blood, his brother's blood. Shaosu sat there, completely frozen in fear. The Knight's eyes shone red through the visor; he turned away and began walking. "I will spare your life tonight…when you become stronger, come and find me" The knight said and vanished. _

_Shaosu stared at the spot where the Knight was, he gripped his hands into fists and soon yelled to the sky in rage and sorrow. The full moon shone down on the remnants of the burning home and the last of a family._

_---_

"Oh my god" Naomi said as Shaosu finished his story. "So…that's what you meant back there to the Knight" Seth said. "After that day, I vowed to kill the Knight and get my revenge for what he did, that's why I wanted to get stronger, so I could kill him" Shaosu said trying his best to hold back tears. But he failed and tears streamed down his face, "I failed to protect them. I was too weak to even protect my own family. I'm useless" Shaosu said crying. Naomi was heart-broken by this and soon hugged Shaosu, she too was crying and shedding tears. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Shaosu cried into her shoulder as she patted his back, "Hush, it's okay, I'm here for you" Naomi said softly. Shaosu continued on crying until he couldn't shed anymore tears.

Shaosu continued on sobbing as Naomi hugged him tighter and cried with him, Shadow poked his nose in between them and soon was joined in the hug. Soon Shaosu stopped crying and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Thank you, I needed that" Shaosu said to Naomi. "You're welcome" she said. Shadow began licking his master's face, hoping to cheer him up, "Down Shadow Down" he chuckled. Shadow barked and continued to lick him. Shaosu hugged Shadow, "Thanks boy" he said.

"You see, you only needed some comfort that's all" Naomi said. "Yeah, I feel better now, but…could you maybe, stay here with me for the night?" Shaosu asked Naomi. She nodded, "Sure" she said. Later the group all went to sleep thanks to Manus who allowed them to stay for free. Naomi sat next to Shaosu and had the blanket over her shoulders. "Are you cold?" she asked him. "I'm fine" he said.

Naomi placed the blanket over him anyway. She soon rested her head on Shaosu's shoulder; Shaosu blushed bright red from this and placed some more of the blanket on her. He soon fell asleep, resting his head on Naomi's, both of their hands touched one another as they fell asleep. Outside, snow began falling softly onto the ground as the young couple fell asleep with each other.

---

**Lorna: aww, thats so cute!**

**Seth: Lucky**

**Me: Alright, let's leave them be for now, tomorrow's Christmas Day so see ya around everyone!**


	15. Best Christmas EVER!

**Me: Here's my newest Chapter everyone! and today's Christmas!**

**(cheers all around)**

**Nao: and i've gotten a new dress, what do you think?**

**(sees Nao wearing a santa suit)**

**Shaosu: Damn, nice outfit Mrs. Clause.**

**Nao: Thanks, so shall we begin the story? **

**Me: Sure, oh and there's a little surprise at the end for Shaosu and Naomi, read to find out.**

**---**

**Chapter 15: Best Christmas EVER!!!**

Shaosu woke up and found Naomi sleeping peacefully next to him. He then remembered about last night and how he asked her to stay with him that night. He also realized today was Christmas Day and looked below his bed. He found a bunch of presents stacked before him, all wrapped in different wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas!" Eiry said happily. She was sitting on one of the presents and beamed happily at her master.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Shaosu said. Naomi woke up and sat next to Shaosu, "Morning, and Merry Christmas" Naomi said. "You too" Eiry said. Lorna and the rest were already up and unwrapping their presents. Shaosu began unwrapping his presents, the first one was from Imtoast; he unwrapped it and found the guild's guild robe. The next one was from Lorna, it was a black Lute. The next present was from Seth, it was a bunch of Formor scrolls, some were red and black bear scrolls but most were different kinds.

There was another present from Lovestoast, he opened it and found a bastard sword, newly polished and shone brightly from the light given off in the room. Shaosu noticed some more gifts and unwrapped them. One was from Duncan with a card saying: **I heard about your fight with the Hell Knight yesterday, I was actually surprised that you managed to fight him off. Nao, or Naomi as we should call her now, told me everything. Merry Christmas – Duncan. **Shaosu looked at his gift and found a map of Errin, including were the King of Alliech was and a bunch of Phoenix feather.

He opened another present and found it was from both Endelyon and Meven from the Church, both had given him some Holy waterand a card**: Use these to protect your weapons and your stuff, but mostly, protect yourself with these. And Merry Christmas! - Endelyon and Meven. **He also got some Holy Water from Kristell; He got some books from Aeria from the bookstore.

He also got a new set of clothes from Simon saying: **Christmas is also a time for some new threads, so here are some new clothes for you! – Simon. **The new clothes turned out to be an Adventure's clothes like Ranald but brown and black. He also got a brown package from Tarlach, he opened it and found a bunch of different colored herbs with a piece of paper written in scripted handwriting: **These herbs are for you, use them to make potions, Merry Christmas, oh and I suggest u head to Emain Macha to learn more about Gerald and the other Knights.**-**Tarlach. **

There were a bunch of gifts from others, one was from Ranald and it was a bottle of wine: **Don't forget your lessons and practice to keep in shape, oh and try not to act like an idiot when you drink this. **Ferghus also gave him a blacksmith hammer and the card read to keep his stuff in top condition. He also got a sleeping bag from Piaras and a tailoring kit from Nora, "**In case your clothes get damaged**" she wrote. Lassar got Shaosu a few books on different types of magic, one was lightning and another was healing, **"You may never know when you may need to use magic, read these carefully to understand more- Lassar"** Shaosu had gotten a lot of gifts, he even got a gift from the Goddess Morrighan, but noticed that Naomi didn't give him one.

"I have your gift, but I'm going to give it to you later" Naomi said with a grin. Shaosu tried on the new robe and clothes, which fit perfectly and felt great. Shaosu showed his new stuff with the others, "Cool, now you can burn the weapon for experience" Lovestoast said. They all laughed at the comment, Shadow was eating a bone that Glenis had gotten him and Pan was eating some various foods.

After having breakfast they all decided to take Tarlach's advice and head to Emain Macha to learn more about Gerald and the other Goddess Knights. They left Dunbarton and took the Orsa Sail to Emain Macha. As they walked along the mountain trail they saw a forest of evergreen trees covered in snow. "This forest is going in the same direction we're going, so that means if any of us should fall and survive, we just follow the same way to Emain Macha" Seth said on top his black horse.

When they reached a large, open area they could hear howling and saw a bunch of brown dire wolves jump from the cliff above them. Their red eyes looked at the group menacingly, almost possessed. The group prepared for battle and the wolves charged at them. The group managed to hold their ground against them, but as Shaosu was fighting a wolf near the edge one of them charged at him, Shaosu sliced it but lost his balance and fell. "Shaosu!" Naomi yelled.

She ran towards the edge and checked to see if Shaosu was alright, another brown dire wolf jumped at her but Shadow managed to counter and bit the wolf. Suddenly the ground under Naomi's feet gave away and she too fell to the ground. "Naomi!" They all said. Naomi fell into the forest and fell onto a bunch of tree branches, she soon felt herself land on something soft, but it wasn't snow, and it was lumpy.

"Ugh!" something grunted underneath her. She looked and saw that she was sitting on Shaosu; he had a few scratches on his face and he groaned from Naomi landing on him. "Well this is awkward, for a second I thought it was an angel that was falling, not a young lady." Shaosu said.

Naomi giggled from his comment. "Then I must be an angel because I was the one who fell from the sky" Naomi said grinning. Their little moment was cut short when Seth called from the cliff, "Shaosu! Naomi! You alright?" he called. "Yeah, we're fine." Shaosu said. "We can't reach you from here, head to Emain Macha through the woods" Seth told them. "West right?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah, same way we were going" Seth said. "Can I get up now?" Shaosu asked Naomi.

"Oh, sorry" Naomi said and got up. Shaosu got up and noticed Naomi was holding her leg. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I think I sprained my leg from the fall" Naomi said, she touched a part of her leg and whimpered in pain. "Can you still walk?" Shaosu asked. "I don't think so" Naomi said. Shaosu sighed and took out some bandages that Manus gave to him before leaving Dunbarton and wrapped some on her leg.

"Thanks" Naomi said and tried to walk, but Shaosu stopped her. "Hang on, I think it would be safe if I carried you so your leg can heal" Shaosu said. "R-Really?" Naomi asked surprised, and blushing. "Yeah I don't mind" Shaosu said and crouched down so Naomi could climb on his back. She put her arms around his neck and Shaosu lifted her, "You know I don't do this often" Shaosu said and began walking along the forest trail. "You're really sweet for doing this" Naomi said.

Shaosu blushed a bit and continued to walk, "Now I know how the horses feel" he muttered to himself. Nomi soon rested her head on his back and listened to his heartbeat, the sound of Shaosu's heartbeat was soothing and soon she was asleep. Shaosu noticed this and smiled.

Soon it became evening and they decided to rest for the day. Shaosu looked at the map and noticed they could reach Emain Macha by tomorrow afternoon. Naomi's leg was healing but still hurt a bit, "You shouldn't push yourself you know" Shaosu said. "I know but I'm wondering about the others and what's going on with them" Naomi said. "Don't worry, they will be fine" Shaosu said. "Yeah, I guess" Naomi said and sighed.

"Hey Shaosu?" Naomi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Shaosu asked.

"Did you ever fall for someone?"

Shaosu was taken aback by the question, back home he never had anyone to love, there were some girls who liked him, but they were either doing it to make their boyfriends jealous or so they could get something out of the relationship. "No, I didn't why?" Shaosu asked her. "Well, I've been thinking about Gerald for a while and noticed that both of you have the same interests, and beliefs" Naomi said.

"Well I do look like him" Shaosu said. "And every time I think of Gerald, you keep appearing in my head" Naomi said, "Especially after what you said to me in the Soul stream" Naomi said. Shaosu wondered what she meant and realized what he said. "Aw man, I thought you wouldn't hear that" Shaosu said. "You mean how you would protect me with your life if need be?" Naomi asked. "Yeah that" Shaosu mumbled.

"Well, I think it was sweet what you said. But…" Naomi looked at Shaosu innocently. "You'll protect me if I'm in danger, won't you?" she asked with a light blush on her face. "S-Sure Nao, um I mean Naomi, I promised I would help you, and if you're in danger, I'll help you out however I can" Shaosu said. Naomi smiled softly at him, "My hero" she said and hugged him. Shaosu was caught off guard but returned the hug anyway. He looked up and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Uh Naomi?" he said. "Mm?" she said. "Do you know what were sitting under?" Shaosu asked.

Naomi looked up and saw what Shaosu was talking about. Hanging above them was a leaf with white berries on it, she realized it was a mistletoe plant and blushed red. "Did you put that on there?" Naomi asked Shaosu, letting him go of the hug. "No, it must've been there but we didn't notice until now" Shaosu said. They both looked at each other, then the mistletoe. "So uh, you do realize what happens when two people are under a mistletoe right?" Shaosu asked.

Naomi blushed a beet red and realized what he meant. "Uh…well y-yeah but…" she fumbled. "Oh right, you might not be comfortable with it" Shaosu said. "Actually…I'm a little embarrassed because I don't know if you will think of me differently or not" Naomi said. "Mari…" Shaosu said. Naomi blushed deeper when he said her real name, "I'll think of you the same way, whether in your original or this form." Shaosu said stroking a bit of her hair.

"Oh Shaosu" she said. _'Go on, kiss him, you know you want to'_ Naomi's conscious told her. "I think I should give you your gift now" Naomi said. "Really?" Shaosu asked. "Okay, close your eyes" Naomi told him. Shaosu closed his eyes. "Okay, and?" Shaosu asked. "Don't worry, you'll get it" Naomi said. Shaosu kept his eyes closed; he felt a hand rub past his cheek and to the back of his head.

Shaosu suddenly realized what his gift was but soon was lost in the kiss Naomi gave him on the lips. For a few minutes both just kissed each other until they broke apart. "Wow" Shaosu said. "Happy now?" Naomi asked him with a smirk. "Yep" Shaosu said. The two soon kissed each other again and both knew three words to say, "Best Christmas EVER!!!" both said unanimously.

---

**All: Merry Christmas!**

**Seth: You are so lucky Shaosu, a kiss for a present, what's the better gift?**

**SHaosu: I don't know, but Naomi is mine, no one even think about harming her!**

**(Shaodw appears next to Shaosu with a santa hat on him and growls)**

**Nao/Naomi: Aww, my heroes**

**(kisses both of them)**

**Me: Well, i hope you all have a Mery Christmas and Please review my story.**


	16. An old love story

**Me: Hey everyone! i hope you all enjoyed my Christmas themed chapter**

**Cast: yeah we did**

**Me: Good, have you guys every heard of the story of a white doe?**

**Nao/Naomi: i have, y?**

**Me: Because...well you'll see in this chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter 16: An Old Love Story**

As the sun rose above a forest, Shaosu and Naomi were peacefully sleeping on the side of a tree. Both were holding each other close, actually cuddling one another. Shaosu felt something licking his ear, at first he thought it was Shadow, but it wasn't, the nose was less furry than Shadow's but still felt wet. Shaosu opened his eyes and saw a white doe playfully licking his ear. "Well hey little one, what are you doing here?" he asked the doe, rubbing its head.

The white doe looked at him with her brown eyes and playfully liked him again. Shaosu took a better look at the doe; she had a silk-white coat and brown eyes. He turned to wake Naomi up but was surprised to find her already awake and with a brown furred, blue eyed deer with long antlers standing next to her. "Well good morning sleepy head" Naomi said and smiled.

"Technically I was up before you" Shaosu said. The doe poked her nose on his cheek and Shaosu scratched her head. The deer stamped his foot on the ground and the doe walked over to the deer. "What are these two doing here?" Shaosu wondered aloud. "I remember you two…you took me to my grandfather Duncan when I was a baby" Naomi said.

"I heard rumors of a white doe and brown deer before, but I thought they were to be found in the Devenish forest" Shaosu said. Naomi looked at the doe and deer and asked them, "What happened to your home?" The doe walked up to her, tears welling up in her eyes, Naomi felt pity for the doe and hugged her. "I understand, your home was destroyed and burned to the ground wasn't it?" she asked the doe. The doe nodded and softly cried onto Naomi's shoulder.

"There there, it's okay young one, everything be alright" Naomi consoled the doe. Shaosu and the deer looked at the two with sadness, "can you help us again my old friends? My leg is sprained and every time I move it hurts. We're on our way to Emain Macha and we could use the help" Naomi told the doe animals. They nodded and the deer quickly left. It soon returned with some berries and apples for them, "Well, we'll have to eat what we can" Shaosu said and took a bite from an apple.

The two finished their breakfast of fruits and thanked them. The deer lowered himself and allowed Naomi to climb onto his back. "Thank you" she said and climbed onto the deer. The doe did the same for Shaosu, "But I can't, it would seem a little rude to give you a burden like me" Shaosu said. The doe stood up, then walked behind Shaosu and bit him in the butt, he yelped and rubbed his butt, the doe then allowed him to sit on her back.

"That was mean" he said. Naomi couldn't help but laugh at the two, especially the doe biting Shaosu's butt. "You win this round doe" Shaosu mumbled. The doe just shook her head and followed the deer out of the forest. Once they reached the edge of the forest, the sun was above their heads and they could see Emain Macha in the distance. "Thank you both for helping us" Naomi said to the deer and doe as she got off the deer.

Shaosu got off the doe and it shook itself. "Thanks for helping us, and don't try to bite me again next time okay?" Shaosu asked the doe. It nodded and licked his cheek, "Aw, she likes you" Naomi said. Shaosu petted the does head and she ran off with the deer. "Will we ever see her again?" Shaosu asked Naomi. "We will someday, maybe after this is over they will return to their home and live peacefully" Naomi said. "Maybe" Shaosu said. The two began walking towards Emain Macha, "You know there's a story I heard once about a white doe that fell in love with a young man" Naomi said. "Really?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, the doe wandered to the edge of the forest where she lived and found a young man training; everyday she would go to see the man train and fell in love with him. One day she turned into a young woman and met the man face to face. The next day she learned he was trying to win the heart of the lord's daughter at a festival. She was heartbroken but still watched him, wishing his dreams would come true" Naomi said.

Shaosu listened to her story, "Wow, she was in love with him?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, when it was time to get married the doe wanted to become human to be with the young man forever, then the festival came, but she didn't go. It rained for days and she waited for the young man to return, when he did he had lost the festival, the two then hugged and fell for each other. Then, after a few more days he returned and told her he was going to be a hunter, the doe was heartbroken and fled from him. The young man soon began killing animals until the lord's daughter told him of the white doe and asked to bring her hide for her. The young man thought about it for a while and couldn't sleep that night; he turned her down and told the doe this. He wanted to be with her but she realized it wouldn't work out between them and he sighed, it broke her heart when she did that." Naomi continued.

"What happened next?" Shaosu asked. "The lord's daughter's fiancé was in the area were the doe was and found her, he fired and arrow but the young man blocked it using himself as a shield. The young man had died that day and no one went to the forest again, the lord's daughter was married and the whole incident was forgotten, but people say they can see a white doe in the forest with a blue-eyed deer by her side." Naomi finished. "Wow, that was beautiful" Shaosu said.

"Yeah, but Devenish forest was burned down after the village was destroyed by the Hell Knight and the Formor armies. The doe and deer managed to escape the fire and settled in the forest of Osna Sail forest." Naomi told him. "Then that doe and deer we saw…" Shaosu began and realized that the doe and deer were the ones from the story. "Yes, they are the same ones from the story, and they are also the ones who got me to Duncan when I was an infant" Naomi said and smiled softly.

"Wow…but if she was the doe from the story, I wonder why the doe didn't turn into the young woman." Shaosu told Naomi. "Maybe to throw off suspicion, or maybe because she thought we might not be trustworthy" Naomi told him. "Does the doe come out of the forest often?" Shaosu asked. "I don't know, but I heard the doe comes out at night sometimes" Naomi said. Shaosu thought about this as they neared Emain Macha. "I wonder where the others are, we all agreed to head to Emain Macha, but where were we supposed to meet?" Shaosu wondered aloud. "We were supposed to meet them at the Healer's house in case we got injured on our way here" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Shaosu said. The two went to the Healer's House and found Seth and the others there. "Guys!" Shaosu said. Shadow barked and ran towards them, knocking them down and licking them both out of sheer happiness. "Okay, down Shadow!" they said to him. "What happened?" Seth asked. Naomi and Shaosu both looked at each other, "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you" Shaosu said. Shadow barked again and licked them again. All of them laughed as Shadow kept licking them.

---

Later that night…

Shaosu snuck out of his bed and left the Healer's house; he carefully went outside and got to the edge of the Osna Sail forest. "I wonder if the doe really does come out of the forest at night" Shaosu muttered to himself. He soon was thinking about Naomi/Nao and wondered if he was in love with her, _'she did kiss me as a gift, but that was only because we were under the mistletoe'_ Shaosu thought. "I must think about this first before I conclude she likes me" Shaosu muttered.

Shaosu was about to leave when he saw a young woman with white hair and a white dress with brown eyes coming out of the forest. "It is true" Shaosu muttered. The woman walked towards him, "Are you the white doe I met today?" Shaosu asked the woman. She didn't say anything but nodded, next to her and coming out of the woods was a young man with blue eyes. "You two really are from the story" Shaosu said. The two nodded at him, the woman looked at the man and he nodded and made a motion with his face towards Shaosu.

Shaosu wondered what she was asking him when the young woman gently placed a hand on his right cheek, the hand felt warm on Shaosu's face, which was blushing bright red. The woman suddenly (and unexpectedly to Shaosu) kissed him on his lips softly. Shaosu was blushing a deep beet red as the woman stepped back. He wondered if she was saying sorry for biting him in her doe form.

The woman and the young man went into the forest, leaving Shaosu standing there. As Shaosu stood there, he heard someone speak in his mind. _"If you truly love someone with all your heart, show them how much you care for them. For a person's actions speak louder than words"_ the voice told him. Shaosu wondered who was talking to him and noticed the young man and woman changing into the doe and deer before disappearing into the woods.

Shaosu suddenly realized it was the doe and deer who gave him the message. He nodded, "Thank you" he muttered and went backto Emain Macha.

---

**Naomi: Wow, nice chapter, and great job of adding the doe and deer.**

**Shaosu: Yeah. i feel bad for their home, but at least they are okay**

**Lorna: But what did they mean what they said to Shao?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough. Anyway review please.**


	17. A Knight's Tale

**Me: Here's my newest chapter, sorry if it's not what you would expect but i had a hard time thinking of things for it.**

** shaosu: Its alright dude, so will we know more about the knights in this one?**

**Me: Well, you'll see for yourself.**

**---**

**Chapter 17: A Knight's Tale**

Shaosu woke up the next morning in a bed that Agnes, the Healer of Emain Macha, gave him to use along with the others for the night. He remembered what the doe and deer told him last night and began to think about Naomi, _'How can I impress her enough for her to like me? Wait a minute, I should just be myself, she likes me that way and I shouldn't change it for her.'_ Shaosu told himself. _'But…will she accept me?'_ he wondered. As the others woke up and they had breakfast they decided to explore the town and ask about the Goddess Knights.

They all split up and agreed to meet at the square, Shaosu had talked with Olsa the weapon shop owner, Jocelin the bank manager, Galvin from the observatory, and Gordon, Fraser, and Shena at the restaurant. All of them however turned up bad. Shaosu met with the others at the square and they all said they couldn't find anyone who knew them, only their battles and accomplishments.

"Man, who in this town would know anything about the Knights that could help us?" Shaosu asked. "Are you talking about those knights who fought the Formors years ago?" Del asked. "Yeah, why, do you know anything about them?" Shaosu asked. "Well, we do know that they stopped the Formors and the leader's brother betrayed them and the fact that we met Gerald once" Del said. "Really?" Lorna asked. "Yeah, he and his brother where dreamy" Del said and began daydreaming.

"Sis! They don't want to hear about his looks, they want to know about when we met him" Dellen, Del's twin said. "I was telling them about how he looked your just jealous because he was flirting with me, weren't you!" Del accused. "Oh come on, you know he was flirting with me" Dellen said. "Well he knew I was the oldest!" Del told her. "By a few minutes!" Dellen said. As they were arguing Shaosu and the others were walking away slowly. "Oaky, lets remind ourselves never to ask them about Gerald ever again" Shaosu said. "Agreed" Naomi nodded.

Seth soon ran towards them and began panting heavily, "I think I know someone who knows about them" he panted. They asked him to show them and they followed him. They went to the Paladin training grounds and met the leader, Craig. "I heard you where asking around town about the knights." Craig said. "We are, do you know anything about them?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, the knights where a group of 10 men…or rather 9 men, who fought against the Formors during the second war. I personally trained them, especially Gerald." Craig told them.

"Anything else?" Seth asked. "Yes, I remember that you can find out more about their adventures from a book, I believe Galvin may have one. You can find him at the observatory" Craig said. They thanked him and went to the Observatory, "So you want to get a book about those knights from me? Hehehe" Galvin chuckled. "Yeah, how much?" Shaosu asked. "About 500gp" Galvin said.

They bought the book titled _Knights of the Goddess_; they opened it and read the first page:

_During the second war against the Formors a group of 9 men and 1 woman, all from different towns, where chosen by the Goddess Morrighan to help win the war. The names of these 10 where Gerald Light strike, Rick Night blade, Redire, Marcus, Kendal, Ranald, Doyle, Manuel, Aranwen, and Ivan. These 10 fought against the Formors alongside Lugh, the Knight of Light and Gerald's mentor. But when they reached the lair of Chicol, the Formor god, they soon found Rick wearing Dark Knight Armor, Chicol revealed that Rick was working for them the whole time._

_Gerald and Rick fought against each other, with Gerald being the victor. Unfortunately Chicol disappeared, the remaining knights were revered as heroes, but we never forgot about Rick's betrayal. Afterwards a mysterious Knight in red and black showed up and began to slaughter most of the Knights, except Ranald and Aranwen, who disappeared. Gerald was the last knight to be killed at the hands of the mysterious knight. Since then we honor the knight's sacrifice and mourn their loss, but some say that the knights will return when Errin will be threatened by Formors._

Shaosu closed the book as it finished, "That's it? We payed 500gp for this? What does this teach us?" Pan asked. "Well, we know the names of the knights and that two of them are alive, but we still need to know more about my visions and who they are about" Shaosu said. Suddenly a white owl swooped down and dropped a scroll at Shaosu's feet. He opened it and it read:

_I heard that you are looking for information about the Knights of the Goddess, I can help you. Meet me at the castle foyer tonight so I might be able to speak with you._

_Ruairi_

Shaosu read the scroll over again and showed it to the others. "Ruairi, I already told Shaosu about him so he should know who he is. But I wonder what kind of information he has" Naomi said. "Well, we will see tonight" Shaosu said. They all nodded and decided to explore the town until it got dark, when it did get dark they all went to the castle.

---

**Me: Again i couldn't think of anything to write so this is what i could come up with. stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	18. meeting an old friend

**Me: Here's another chapter for my story, that makes two today!**

**Shaosu: kool, now let's gte this chapter started.**

**---**

**Chapter 18: Meeting an Old friend**

The day soon turned into night, street lamps turned on and the pub "Bean Rua" was open. Shaosu and the rest of the group went to the castle to meet Ruairi inside. They walked in and the interior had red carpets with gold threads, "Well you showed up on time" a voice said. They looked up to the stairs and a man with flaming red hair and amber eyes wearing a white shirt and long pants. "So, you're Ruairi, one of the three legendary warriors and was once a dark knight" Shaosu said. "Yeah, and you're Shaosu, the man who beat the Hell Knight" Ruairi said. "That's right" Shaosu said.

"Yeah, I also asked Tarlach to come, he should be here right about now" Ruairi said. When he finished his sentence, Tarlach appeared out of nowhere in a flash. "Right on time" Ruairi said. "Good to see you all again, I see your arm isn't broken anymore Shaosu" Tarlach said. "Good to see you too Tarlach" Shaosu said. "Morrighan also told me about your new form Mari, so I already know it's you" Ruairi said to Naomi, "Although, I think I prefer you like this" he said. "Alright then, I'm glad to see your okay" Naomi said.

Lovestoast and the others were surprised, "Are you saying she's Nao?" Lovestoast asked. "Yeah, we had to keep this a secret, if anyone else found out about Naomi being Nao then the Formors would've known about this and captured her and me." Shaosu said. "Well that answers that, so Ruairi, you were saying?" Seth asked. "Oh right, I called you all here because I have information on the knights that might be useful" Ruairi said. "Alright, tell us" Shaosu said.

"Well, I knew that they've been dead for years, with the exception for Ranald and Aranwen, but I found out through some friends that the reason Chicol, the Formor god is after you is because he fears that you will bring him down" Ruairi said to Shaosu. "Me?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah, I talked with Tarlach and he told me about those visions you've been having, from what I can tell, I think the man in your visions is in fact Gerald Light strike himself." Ruairi told him. Shaosu's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "what?!" he yelled.

"It's the only explanation, but the cause for this I don't know" Ruairi said. "I think I might" Shaosu said taking off the amulet, "When I had a vision of the Hell Knight going through Dugald Aisle, my amulet was glowing. Maybe this is what's causing my visions" Shaosu said. "That might be a good explanation for the visions, but then, what is the reason for them?" Ruairi wondered aloud. "Anything Tarlach?" Naomi asked him. Tarlach shook his head, "Do you know where the Knight is now" Lorna asked Ruairi.

"Not yet, but from what I know from the other cities he's been quiet lately, after that fight in Dunbarton he probably was punished for his failure, the Formor armies have been quiet also, so I think…" Ruairi was interrupted when explosions could be heard. "What the hell?" Shaosu asked. They soon could smell fire and smoke and ran outside, the town was on fire and people where using water from the lake to put it out. "Who could have done this?" Ruairi asked.

Suddenly the Hell Knight walked out of the flames with his sword drawn. "So he's back" Shaosu said. _"Shaosu…I've been waiting for this since our last fight…this time, there will be no interruptions…"_ The knight said. "Good, then I can kick your butt all over again" Shaosu said with confidence. _"Only this time…I've gotten a few new powers"_ the knight said. Suddenly the knight was surrounded by dark energy, suddenly a pair of white wings appeared on his back. "What in the name of the Goddess…?" Shaosu asked in wonder staring at the knight. "Hahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Knight laughed evilly.

---

**Pan: This just got from bad to worse**

**Seth: You said it**

**Me: Find out what happens in my next chapter everyone! Leave reviews okay?**


	19. Attack on Emain Macha

**Me: Well, i've written a fresh new chapter for you all to enjoy! this one will include someone we all should know.**

**Shaosu: Is it the Hell Knight?**

**Me: Well him and someone else, you'll have to read it to find out who.**

**---**

**Chapter 19: Attack on Emain Macha**

Shaosu, Ruairi, Tarlach, Naomi, Seth, Lorna, Pan, Lovestoast and Imtoast, and Shadow all stood frozen to the ground as the Hell Knight slowly descended onto the ground. The white wings he shed folded themselves, they seemed to glow with a mysterious aura, giving the knight's body a shadowy overcast. The fires that surrounded them gave the knight's armor a gleam as the orange radiance shone on the armor, the black and red trims glowed menacingly, the helmet was the same as well, the knight's blood red eyes gleaming through the slits in the helmet, giving him a demonic impression.

"I didn't think the knight could advance _that_ far, he truly has broken the scale of Dark Knight Transformations" Tarlach said in a scared tone. "_This is just the beginning… soon all will fall before the Armies of darkness…including you" _the knight said pointing a finger at the group. _"One by one, you will all fall…"_ he continued. "I'd love to see that" Shaosu said with no hint of fear in his voice. _"You seem confident…I like that in an opponent" _the knight said. "Very well, I'll show you how much I've changed since our last battle" Shaosu said taking a combat stance.

'Is he always like this in a fight?" Ruairi asked. "Pretty much" Lovestoast replied. Shaosu charged at the knight and swung his sword; the knight blocked his swing with a swipe of his sword and disappeared. "Where'd he…" Shaosu was cut off when the knight appeared behind him and sliced his sword. Shaosu blocked it with his shield. The knight disappeared again and reappeared behind the others, "Behind you!" Shaosu yelled.

They all looked behind as the knight was trying to kill them, Ruairi, Lovestoast and Imtoast, Seth, and Lorna all blocked his attack with their weapons and sent him back. The two toasts transformed into paladins, much to the surprise of everyone, except Shaosu, who saw them transform during a raid in Fiodh dungeon. The two toasts both attacked the Hell Knight, they all were equal in power, but the Knight used his wings to block their attacks and flapped them, releasing a gust of wind that sent them flying back.

"_Interesting…you two are a lot stronger than I thought. Perhaps Cichol was right about you all being the ones…"_ the knight said. "The ones?" Shaosu asked. The Knight unleashed a burst of power that shook the area and caused Lovestoast and Imtoast to change back into their normal forms. "What the hell?" Lovestoast asked seeing himself in his normal form. "This isn't good" Imtoast said. "How could he do that?" Shaosu asked. "He must have more power than we thought" Tarlach said. _"Now…this time our fight will be uninterrupted"_ the knight said. "Knight…stand down now" a voice said.

The knight turned to its left and suddenly a black beam appeared, when it faded a man in a black with a white shirt underneath the cloak with the hood covering its face, around his neck was a gold band with a chain. The hood had a symbol on it that looked like the symbol of Lymilark on it, he had a pair of wings similar to Morrighan's but instead of black, they were white. _"Master Cichol"_ the knight said bowing. "Are these humans the ones you told me about?" Cichol asked. "Yes, two can turn into paladins, and one of them was the one who injured me in Dunbarton." The knight told him.

"So, you're the ones my spies have told me about, especially you Shaosu" Cichol said to him. "You know me?" he asked. "Yes, I must say, I was surprised to see my most powerful Formor being defeated by a mere human." Cichol said. "So, what are you really here for?" Tarlach asked. "That boy…give him to me" Cichol said pointing a finger at Shaosu. "Not on your life Formor filth" Seth said. "Very well then" Cichol said. He began to say a spell as a ball of energy appeared in his hand, "Get down!" Ruairi said. They got out of the way as Cichol fired a spell at them, leaving a large crater were the group was.

"What power…" Naomi whispered in shock. "That's just the beginning…" Cichol said from behind. She turned around and saw Cichol behind her. She let out a scream as Shaosu and the others turned to their direction. Cichol had his hand around Naomi's neck, "Unless you want to see her pretty faced stained with blood then Shaosu comes with me. I promise I will return her to you without a scratch" Cichol said.

Shaosu looked at Naomi's scared face then to Cichol, "alright, I'll agree to your terms, if you promise to let her go" Shaosu said. "Alright, no funny business" Cichol said and let go of Naomi. The two walked towards each other, "This is nuts" Naomi whispered when they joined. "Don't worry, it's all part of my plan, when I give the signal, I want you to run" Shaosu whispered. Naomi nodded and they both walked past each other. "NOW!" Shaosu yelled and ran away from Cichol.

Naomi ran as fast as she could as Shaosu ran towards her and passed her. "Hurry!" Shaosu yelled. As they ran as fast as they could, Cichol launched a spell that paralyzed Naomi, causing her to trip. "No!" Shaosu yelled and took out his blade, charging at Cichol. _'Fool'_ Cichol thought. He launched another spell that shot Shaosu square in the chest, sending him flying 10 feet into the air.

---

**Shaosu: Hang on, pause that and rewind in slo-mo**

**(Rewinds to show him flying in mid air)**

**Shaosu: Okay this is depressing...can we at least get some hair and make-up done before hand? I look like i just came out of bed**

**Me: are you done?**

**Shaosu: Yeah**

**---**

He crashed into a wall, leaving a hole in it. When the dust cleared Shaosu was buried underneath a bunch of bricks. The Hell Knight dug his hand into the rubble and pulled out Shaosu, unconscious and battered. "Shaosu!" Naomi yelled until she felt something chop her neck and passed out. Cichol picked her up and slung her over. "We will be taking our leave now" Cichol said.

"Not so fast!" Ruairi said and charged at him with his claymore. "Ruairi!" Tarlach yelled. Ruairi charged at them but the Knight blocked his attack with his sword. Cichol picked up Shaosu and disappeared; the Knight sheathed his blade and disappeared alongside Cichol. Ruairi punched the ground, "Damn it!" he yelled. "Duncan is not going to like this one bit" Tarlach muttered. "We have to get them back!" Lorna said. "We can't, they could be anywhere in Errin. Or Another World" Tarlach told her.

"What are we going to do then?" Seth asked. "Pray and hope that they can escape" Ruairi said getting up.

---

**Seth: This isn't good, who knows what will happen to them.**

**Me: I know what will happen to them, but be patient my friends, they are going to be alright...Well for Shaosu, not so much**

**Lorna: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see.**


	20. Tortured Soul, Broken Hearts

**Me: Okay, after working hard on this chapter all day, im done.**

**Tarlach: will this one have shaosu and Nao in this?**

**Me: Okay, first off, her name is Naomi, but i might refer to her original name and her other name.**

**Me: second, yes this one includes them, though shaosu is not going to enjoy this.**

**ruairi: why not?**

**Me: you'll find out soon. Okay, here's a little note, if you're squemish and don't like to read about bloody and pass out from it, i suggest you don't read this if ur also faint at heart. this chap will include blood like scenes. you've been warned.**

**---**

**Chapter 20: Tortured Soul, Broken Hearts**

Shaosu opened his eyes, his vision was blurring then refocused, then blurry again. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared. Naomi was next to him, her hands were tied up by a rope, Shaosu wanted to reach her but he couldn't move, "What the…?" he looked behind him and saw his hands were tied up and so were his legs. "Oh this sucks" Shaosu thought to himself.

He looked at his surroundings; he could tell they were in a jail cell by the stone cold floors, lack of light, water dripping from the ceiling, and the strange smell of…actually he didn't know what the smell was. Shaosu sighed and looked at Naomi sadly; he went towards her by using his chin to move towards her. "Naomi…" he said. "Nao, wake up" he said again. She mumbled. "Mari, wake up!" Shaosu said a little louder. "Uh Ruairi, can't I sleep for 5 more minutes?" Naomi moaned. Shaosu sighed, "Nao, get up!" he said a little louder than last time.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring at Shaosu's brown eyes. "About time you woke up" Shaosu said. "What happened?" Naomi asked. "Don't you remember? Cichol captured us and I was out cold when he launched me 10 feet into the air and into that wall" Shaosu said. "Uh, I'm still sore from the impact" Shaosu moaned. Naomi giggled cutely at him. "So what now?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I can't move so we're stuck until we can find out how to escape" Shaosu said. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them, a pair of Succubus, both in black scanty clothing, and one had blonde hair and the other had black, both had red eyes that looked at Shaosu with interest and attractiveness, walked in on them. "Well, well, well, this is the one Cichol told us to get, wo-ow, he's cute" the blonde haired succubus said. "Yeah, I wonder why Cichol wants to hurt someone this handsome" the black haired succubus said crouching over and playfully flicked one of her fingers underneath Shaosu's chin and giggling with the other Succubus.

Shaosu was blushing a little bit thinking, _'if I wasn't tied up and these two weren't Formors and had some decent clothes on, I'd be interested in them…okay what the hell am I thinking?'_ he thought. But Naomi had an irritated look on her face from the two giggling Succubus.

"Don't listen to those Formors Shaosu, they're just trying to seduce you like they do to all adventurers" Naomi said a little harshly. Both the Succubus stopped giggling and looked at Naomi, "Oh lighten up, we were only admiring him that's all" the blonde succubus said. "Yeah, it's not every day you meet a guy who reminds you of that cute paladin Gerald…ah man he was _so_ cute." The black haired Succubus said.

Suddenly the Hell Knight walked into the cell, the two Succubuses' turned around, _"Alright ladies, Cichol asked me to bring these two to him, so you can go and leave these two with me…"_ the knight said. "Aww, alright, bye bye Shao-Shao" the blonde Succubus said in a cute tone and kissed his right cheek. The black haired Succubus giggled and kissed the other cheek, "See you later Shaosu" she said and both left, leaving a crimson-faced Shaosu and a very jealous Naomi in the cell with the Hell Knight.

---

**Pan: Shao-Shao? seriously? (laughs)**

**Ruairi: WoooooW! i thought i was pathetic, but this is way more pathetic (laughes until his face turns red)**

**Tarlach: Wow, that must really suck for him (laughes also)**

**Me: Okay guys thats enough, he's already gone through enough, but we can't just start making fun of him because of some chicks calling him...Shao-shao (laughes with them)**

**Lorna: Tch, men**

**Imtoast: Tell me about it**

**---**

"Uh, I hate those Succubuses, they always use their looks to seduce adventurers, I don't know how many times I've seen boys just gape at them while they are beaten up by them." Naomi said irritated. _"For once…I agree, most boys just stare at their chests and pretty soon their knocked out."_ The Knight said. Shaosu placed his head down on the floor, "Why am I the center of attention to girls everywhere?" Shaosu asked. _"Just be glad I came here before they could have their fun with you, and that you were tied up"_ the Knight said. The Knight grabbed both of them and slung them over his shoulders.

He walked down the hallway into a room; he then threw both to the ground in front of Cichol. "Well, this is the one who injured my knight and has been a major thorn in my side. You look like Gerald did years ago; personally I expected more from his descendent." Cichol said. _'Descendent?'_ Shaosu wondered. "But no matter, now, I think I'll teach those who will fight against us a lesson" Cichol said.

He picked up Shaosu and slammed him onto a table; he untied Shaosu and threw off Shaosu's shirt, leaving his upper body exposed. The Knight then tied Shaosu's arms and legs to a pair of poles, his back in front of him. Shaosu realized what he was going to do, Cichol then took out a whip and it unfurled onto the ground.

A bunch of Formors, various ones, two where werewolves and the rest where other types of Formors like Rat men, goblins, trolls, and two of them were also the blonde and black haired Succubus that visited him in his cell, they looked at him worried and concerned. "Now, anything worth saying before I scar you for life?" Cichol asked. "Yeah, seriously dude, you really need to do something about that foul breath problem of yours because it stinks more than your dungeon, which really needs to be aired out because it smelled like something died in there" Shaosu said.

The Formors that were watching them all laughed, "Enough!" Cichol yelled. They all stopped and continued to watch. "You've become a major thorn in my side, first you defeat my spider that I took over to kill you, and then the wolves my knight sent to destroy that stupid little village were beaten, by you! And now you injured my most powerful Dark Knight, well, I'm about to open a new world of pain for you. One lash at a time" Cichol said.

Cichol cracked the whip, "Brace yourself!" he yelled and lashed Shaosu's back. Shaosu screamed in pain as a long lash that was seeping blood suddenly appeared on his back. "One…" Cichol said and lashed him again; another lash was slashed across Shaosu's back. He screamed again from the pain and panted. "Do you give?" Cichol asked wielding the bloody whip. Naomi just stared at Shaosu _'Just give in, don't try to be a hero'_ she pleaded mentally in her mind. "Not on your damn life you Formor punk!" Shaosu yelled. Cichol sighed, "Very well then" he said and began the lashing once more.

He lashed at Shaosu continually, leaving bloody scars along his back; each lash was more painful as they burrowed their way into his skin. Shaosu kept on screaming from the pain, as his back burned with every lash. Naomi just watched helplessly as Shaosu's blood spilled all over the floor, filling the air with the rich smell of blood. The werewolves and some other Formors were enjoying it, yelling at Cichol to spill more blood.

Some Formors, the ones who had some sympathy, including the two Succubus who visited him, yelled at Cichol to stop, Kristell, the church priestess of Dunbarton and was a former Succubus, was watching from the shadows, she was heartbroken as how Cichol just kept lashing him without remorse. But not as heartbroken as Naomi, who had tears streaming down her face watching the torture.

Cichol stopped the lashing at 45 and surveyed the damage he did, Shaosu had lost a lot of skin and a few chucks of flesh were on the ground, his blood was practically flowing onto the ground like a fountain from his back. Shaosu's eyes were empty, almost vacant. "I hope that teaches you a lesson not to mess with us" Cichol said. Shaosu groaned and lifted his head, "It…that…all…you got…Cichol?" Shaosu asked weakly. The whip Cichol was holding suddenly burst into flames, he threw the whip down, ripped the bonds off of Shaosu, grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Shaosu coughed up blood on contact before Cichol grabbed him by the neck, _"Hang on master! He's only a kid!"_ the knight said. "He's 19 damn it! And since regular torture won't work on him, I'll use my other means of torture" Cichol said. _"No…you're not actually going to use 'that' are you?"_ the knight asked. "Yes…I'll be right back" Cichol said and took Shaosu to another room. "If he's going to use his technique on that guy, he's finished" one of the Formors said. "Yeah, no one ever escapes with their minds intact after he's done with him" another said. Naomi was worried and cried softly, "Shaosu…" she whispered.

---

Cichol took Shaosu to a private room that was secluded but the discussion of the other Formors could be heard clearly. Cichol slammed Shaosu to a wall. "What are you going to do?" Shaosu asked. "Something that will cause you to go into a living hell" Cichol told him. "This is insane; the torturing was bad enough but this! Man you have issues don't you?" Shaosu said. "I would keep my mouth shut if I was you." Cichol said grabbing Shaosu forehead and bringing it back to face him.

"You're weak…you will never become stronger…your life is finished…you don't have the guts to take me on, and you know something?" Cichol asked and leaned next to his ear. "You never will, you will always be weak, always…and your friends will be the ones who will die because of your weakness…starting with Nao" Cichol told him. Shaosu looked at him surprised. "Yes, I know who she is, and I can tell by what I saw in her that she cares for you…to bad I have to use my technique on your mind." Cichol said.

"Now…" he said, "Welcome to oblivion!" he yelled. Shaosu saw a blood-red slit eye look at him and Shaosu suddenly found himself in front of his house. He saw his parents and brother in front of him. "Mom! Dad! Big Brother!" he yelled. Suddenly the Hell Knight appeared behind them, "You're weak Shaosu…" The knight said and held his blade high, "And after this moment… you'll be weaker still" he said.

The knight sliced his blade and Shaosu opened his eyes. He soon screamed out of fear as the nightmare played over in his mind. In the previous room the scream was heard as it echoed through the entire room. The Formors were silent, Kristell was horror stricken as Shaosu's scream pierced the air. Naomi felt her heart stop and froze in fear, she felt like her heart was being shredded and torn apart from the screaming.

Shaosu's scream stopped and the room was silent. The door opened, **"I am finished with him…take the two to their cell and make sure no one comes to see them…" **Cichol spoke in a demonic voice. The Knight picked up Naomi and walked into the room; both gasped as they saw Shaosu leaning against the wall, only his eyes were vacant, empty, void of life. The knight picked him up and returned them to their cell. The some Formors looked into the doorway and saw Shaosu's eyes, "Whoa, hate to be him" one said. "Man Cichol really didn't hold back, looks like he must've shattered his mind pretty bad to look like that" another said. The two Succubuses looked at each other then at Shaosu with worried expressions. Kristell disappeared to report to Tarlach about what happened. Naomi was thrown into the cell along with Shaosu, he didn't grunt in pain from hitting the wall. As the knight left them Naomi went over to Shaosu and looked at his eyes. "Shaosu…" she said teary eyed. He didn't respond. "What did he do to you?" she asked him. She hugged him and sobbed onto his shoulder. "Shaosu…" she cried.

---

Tarlach was pacing back and forth in the throne room of Emain Macha castle. Kristell had agreed to look for Shaosu and Naomi and report on their status and what happened to them. It's been a day since they disappeared and they got worried, especially Shadow, who wined and howled from missing his master. Lorna tried her best to comfort him, but he missed his master.

"Don't worry boy, Shaosu will be back. I promise" Lorna told him. Suddenly Kristell appeared in a flash, what surprised her was the fact her face was pale and she looked like she saw a ghost. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" Tarlach said to her. Kristell suddenly cried onto Tarlach's chest, surprising him. "What the?" he asked. "Tarlach…Shaosu w-was…" she cried again. "What, what happened to him?" Tarlach asked. "H-He was tortured…his back was lashed with a-a w-whip and Cichol did something to him that caused his to scream…his eyes were empty, void of nothing" Kristell said and cried again. Tarlach comforted her.

"He tortured him? Ruairi asked surprised. "What did he do?" Seth asked. "I-I don't k-know, h-he just brought him into the other r-room and after a few minutes, s-Shaosu was screaming like we was scared of something, I think Cichol used some kind of t-technique…but the only one that I know of would be the…" Kristell paused and cried heavily onto Tarlach. "What?" Tarlach asked. "He must've used the Devil's eye on him" Kristell cried. Tarlach and the others just froze there in shock and surprise. "HE USED THAT AGAINST HIM?!" Ruairi yelled.

"Oh my god…what kind of sick monster is he?" Seth asked. "What's the devil's eye?" Lorna asked. They all looked at her like she did something bad. "I can answer that" a voice said. Suddenly Goddess Morrighan appeared. "Morrighan…what are you doing here?" Ruairi asked. "I came to tell you about what happened to Shaosu, yes Cichol used the devil's eye on him. And to answer your question, it's an ability that causes a person to relive their worst part of their live over again until their mind is destroyed. And Shaosu felt the full effect of it, Cichol used it at full power so his mind is being destroyed right now" Morrighan said.

"My god…" Lorna said. "Is there anything that can be done?" Lovestoast asked. "Yes, but I must bring him to the Soul stream along with Nao to help him. He was slashed by a whip 45 times and his mind is badly messed up" Morrighan said. Shadow howled again with Lorna comforting him. "He misses him…please bring him back safely goddess" Lorna said. "I will" Morrighan said and disappeared again, leaving the feathers from her wings on the ground.

---

**Lorna: Oh man, i feel bad for them**

**Ruairi: I take back what i said about him**

**Tarlach: why the heck did you have Shaosu go through that?**

**Me: i thought it would add to the drama**

**Lorna: well, looks like we'll have to wait if they will be alright.**

**Me: Let's not mention the little talk with the Succubi to anyone okay?**

**All: agreed.**


	21. Heart to Heart

**Me: Well, i know this is a short chappie and that few people review this story-**

**Seth: u got like 4 reviews so far.**

**Me: i no, and i need more. Oh and this chap has some romance but i think i did a good job. anyway, anyone wanna do disclaimer?**

**Lorna: Mabinogi belongs to Nexon and Devcat, but Shaosu and the other OCs in the story do belong to him.**

**---**

**Chapter 21: Heart to Heart**

Naomi cried softly onto Shaosu's shoulder, his eyes still vacant and lifeless from Cichol's trick. She had no idea how long she was crying but she soon ran out of tears to shed. She felt cold all over and was afraid, she was alone and had no one to comfort her. "Shaosu…please wake up" she whispered to him. Outside the cell, the two Succubuses that visited their cell looked at the two with sad looks on their faces. "I feel kind of bad for them in a way" the blonde succubus said. "You're not actually going soft on them are you?" the black haired succubus asked.

"No, I meant was that he got whipped 45 times just to protect her and then Cichol used his technique on him and I feel a little sorry for him" the blonde said. "I bet your saying that because he's cute" the black haired one said. Naomi didn't pay attention to the Formors but cried again. "Maybe we should leave them alone" the blonde said. "Right" the other succubus said and they left.

As Naomi cried again she felt herself being lifted off her feet and found herself in the Soul Stream in her original form. "What? What am I doing here?" she asked. Suddenly the Goddess Morrighan appeared in front of her. "Nao…" she said. "Morrighan, can you help Shaosu?" Nao asked. "I can try, but we'll have to enter his mind to fix the damage" Morrighan said. She walked over to Shaosu and placed a hand on his forehead and placed a hand on Nao's shoulder.

---

Shaosu was reliving his home's destruction and his parent's deaths for the 8th time. "This has to end" he said and pulled out his sword but it wasn't there. The Knight prepared to swing his sword again, "NO!" Shaosu yelled. As the knight was about to kill his parents and brother he stopped, a long slash mark was seen in his chest and suddenly it disappeared. The whole scene was gone as well and Shaosu sat on the ground and curled up into a ball, crying softly.

'_I'm so weak…I can't even protect my family, let alone myself. Cichol was right, I am weak'_ he thought and cried heavily. He soon felt someone hugging him, "shhh, it'll be alright now. Don't cry little one, don't cry" the person said softly. Shaosu looked up and saw Nao's face looking at him. Her eyes were wet with tears and she hugged him again. "Can someone tell me what just happened and who was that man who killed the knight?" Shaosu asked. "I don't know who killed the knight but we came to heal your mind from Cichol's spell" Morrighan said. "How?" Shaosu asked.

Nao kissed Shaosu's forehead, he felt very warm and his mind was reforming itself and found himself in the Soul stream. "Huh?" he asked. "Your okay" Nao said and hugged him tighter. Shaosu was caught off guard but returned the embrace, "It's okay Nao, I'm back" Shaosu said. "And I'm not letting anyone hurt you again" he said softly. "Oh Shaosu..." Nao said and cried softly on his shoulder. Morrighan placed a hand on Shaosu's back and the scars began to heal. "Thanks" he said when Morrighan was done.

He could hear soft breathing and looked to see Nao sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "Aw" Morrighan said. "Don't wake her up let, I'm enjoying this" Shaosu told her. Morrighan smiled before leaning down and hugging the two, wrapping her wings around them. _'This is probably, the greatest day of my life' _Shaosu thought grinning a little. "She cares for you Shaosu as much as you do for her" Morrighan said. Shaosu let go of Nao and looked at her, she seemed to peaceful when she was asleep. "Really?" Shaosu asked Morrighan.

"Yes, I noticed that the only two people she ever loved were Gerald and you. Since you look like Gerald I believe that she acts the way she did because of your resemblance to him. She loved Gerald and now…she loves you" Morrighan said. Shaosu looked at Nao as she opened her eyes, her blank blue eyes staring at him. She smiled and he smiled back. Both stared at each other in content until Morrighan interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but I believe you should head back to Errin, the others are worried sick of you" Morrighan said. "Right, shall we go?" Shaosu asked Nao. "Sure" she said and took his hand. They soon were surrounded by light and they were gone. Morrighan smiled as the two lovers disappeared. A man in Paladin armor with black wings on his back walked up next to her. "It appears that your girlfriend is in love with your descendent" Morrighan said. "Hmm, perhaps I should help him awaken his Paladin side?" the Paladin asked. "Not yet, he needs to first be trained" Morrighan said.

"I can do that" the Paladin said. "Alright, but I think you shouldn't go in that" Morrighan said pointing at his armor. "Why not? I look good in this" the paladin said. "I suggest you don a white robe so they don't know who you are" Morrighan said. "Alright, wish me luck" the paladin said and left.

---

**Ruairi: Aw, thats kind of sweet what you did.**

**Me: i told ya**

**Tarlach: What now *Cough Cough***

**Me: Wait for my next chapter, and dude seriously, you need to do something about the coughing**

**Tarlach: I can't help it, oh no the suns up ( turns into a bear)**

**Me: i wonder what he does all day?**

**Lorna: Don't ask**

**Lorna: who was that Paladin with Morrighan? **

**Me: You'll see soon enough.**


	22. Planning the next move

**Me: Sorry for this being so short but this was the best i could do.**

**Shaosu: And thank god i'm back in this!**

**(Shadow leaps onto him)**

**Shadow: Woof! Bark! (Master! You're okay!) (licks him)**

**Shaosu: Aww good boy shadow...anyway GOM43 doesn't own Mabinogi, if he did he'd probably make Tarlach and Kristell a couple, but he does own me and the other Oc's. Down Shadow down!**

**All: (sweat drops)**

**---**

**Chapter 22: Planning the next move**

Shaosu and Nao (in her Naomi form) found themselves in the throne room of Emain Macha castle after leaving the Soul Stream. "Shaosu!" The group all said. Shadow leapt at them and caused his master and Naomi to fall onto the ground and licked them. "He really missed you, he kept on howling from missing you" Lorna said. "I noticed" Shaosu said as Shadow kept licking him. Shadow kept licking him and Naomi for a while until he got off them. "I know you missed us boy, I'm sorry for making you wait that long" Shaosu apologized.

Shadow buried his face onto his master and Shaosu scratched his head. "Good boy Shadow" Naomi said petting him. "Anyway, what exactly happened to you?" Seth asked. They explained about their imprisonment (minus the succubus encounter) and Shaosu explained what Cichol said and did to him. "Oh my god" Lorna said. "Is he human? Because no human would ever use the devil's eye on a human" Ruairi said. "He's the Formor god, and even he knows that it's a forbidden technique no one should ever know" Tarlach said.

"That's all?" Lovestoast asked. "Yeah, so what now?" Shaosu asked. "Well, if you're feeling alright we should speak to the king of Alliech" Tarlach said. "You know where he is?" Shaosu asked. "No, but Duncan does, he gave you a map right?" Tarlach asked. "Yeah why?" Shaosu said taking it out and opening it. "Okay, we're here" Tarlach said pointing to a dot on the map next to a lake, "And the king is here" he continued taping another dot.

"What about Bangor? With the Formors active in that area I think we should help in case they attack" Shaosu said. Tarlach thought about it for a few minutes and nodded. "Good, then we will speak with the king" Tarlach said. _'Provided I figure out where the heck it is'_ Shaosu thought. "Then it's settled, we head to Bangor." Lovestoast said. "I think Gorren is there now, maybe we can allow him to join" Imtoast said. "Yeah, good thinking" Shaosu said. "Alright then, we should leave soon" Seth said.

"Excuse me master but a man has requested on seeing a friend of yours in Sen Mag plains" a servant said. "Who exactly?" Ruairi asked. "I believe he requested for Shaosu" the servant said. They all looked at him, "Me?" Shaosu asked. "Looks like it" Seth said. "What did the man look like" Ruairi asked. "He wore a white robe and carried a sword with him" the servant said.

"Very well, you're excused" Ruairi said. The servant left and the group continued their discussion. "So this man wants to meet me in Sen Mag plains? Why?" Shaosu asked aloud. "I think we'll find out when we go there" Tarlach said. They all agreed and decided to head to Sen Mag plains to confront the mysterious man.

---

**Lorna: i wonder who the man is?**

**Ruairi: Isn't he the dude from the last chapter?**

**Me: You'll see so enough my friends. (fades away)**

**All: (Sweat drop) **

**Shaosu: He scares me**

**(All nod in unison)**


	23. The Mysterious Man

**Me: This chap took a lot of time to do...okay my brother was actually using it and i couldn't update fast enough. Enjoy!**

**Me: Oh and if ur wondering about Shaosu and the others, they're busy right now but they will be back before this ends.**

**---**

**Chapter 23: The Mysterious Man**

Shaosu and the rest of the group left Emain Macha to Sen Mag plains; they crossed the lake by using the bridges. They reached the plains and came to the crossroads. They looked around until they could see a man in a white robe with a two-handed sword on his shoulders. Shaosu walked up to the man who noticed him. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show or not, but it looks like you did. I like a punctual man" the man said. "Why did you call me anyway?" Shaosu asked him.

"I have heard much of you and I wanted to see if you defeating the Hell Knight wasn't a joke" the man chuckled. "I'll show you that me beating the Knight wasn't a joke" Shaosu said and pulled out his bastard sword. "Alright, let's make this quick" the man said. Shaosu charged at the man and swung his sword, the man just blocked it with his two-hander and sent Shaosu back. "Damn, you're strong" Shaosu said to him. "You too" the man said.

Shaosu charged at him again and used the smash skill on the man; he plunged his sword into the man's chest and kicked him, sending him a few feet away. The man slammed his sword onto the ground and managed to slow the impact. The man soon stopped, leaving a 3 foot ditch in the ground. "Man, that last blow you did hurt, you certainly are strong" the man grunted.

"I'm surprised that you managed to use your blade to lessen the blow" Shaosu said. The others were watching the fight from the sidelines and were impressed by both combatants power. "They're both strong" Tarlach said. "Yeah, but why does that robed dude remind me of someone?" Lovestoast wondered aloud. Naomi was wondering the same thing as Lovestoast, _'Why does he remind me of Gerald so much? Who is he?'_ She wondered.

Shaosu blocked another blow from the man's two-handed sword with his Round Shield, leaving a slash print from the impact. "Man, you're tough, no wonder the knight lost to you" the white robed man said. "Yeah I know" Shaosu said. "Looks like you're what I've heard, but I wonder if you're good against these odds?" the man said and snapped his fingers. About 5 of ghost Armors appeared out of thin air, "this isn't right, it's 6 against 1!" Shaosu said.

"Well, I'll let you even the odds by having your pet help you out. In a battle it doesn't matter how many there are, only your skills and your tactics will help you" the man said. Shadow ran into the fight and stood next to his master, growling at the ghost armors. "Alright boy, you take one while I get the others" Shaosu whispered to him. "Ruff! (Right!)" Shadow barked.

"Smash!" Shaosu commanded. Shadow prepared the Smash skill and charged at one of the ghost armors, he leapt at the GA (Ghost Armor) and flipped, he dug his claws into the armor and leapt off of it, the GA was sent flying. Shaosu was preparing a fire bolt spell while Shadow kept them preoccupied. He shot the fire bolt at the GA, it was sent flying again but this time it wouldn't get up.

The two did the same routine again for the others until the man was left. "Using your dog to weaken the Ghost Armors then use fire bolt…impressive strategy." The man said. "Now, giving up?" Shaosu asked pointing his blade at the man. "Not yet, I have another trick up my sleeve" the man said. Suddenly the man's robe flew off, there was a blinding flash of light and Shaosu was staring at the figure of a Paladin champion. Its armor shone brightly despite no sun, a pair of black wings much like the Hell Knight's unfolded them from his back. "That's a good trick" Shaosu said staring at the Paladin champ with raised eyebrows.

"He's fighting a Paladin Champion?!" Seth asked surprised. "Didn't see that coming" Lovestoast said. "That paladin…" Naomi muttered. "You still want to fight me?" the paladin asked. "Sure, this is about to get interesting" Shaosu said. Both warriors charged at each other and clashed blades. The paladin champ had the upper hand as Shaosu struggled to gain the upper hand, but the paladin was beating him with ease. "Damn it…you're stronger than you let on" Shaosu grunted.

The paladin got the upper hand and in a flash Shaosu's blade was out of his hands and landed sticking up from the ground. The Paladin champion pointed his two-handed sword at Shaosu's neck. "Looks like you're not what I expected…pity, looks like I'll have to kill you" the paladin said. "Aren't paladin's supposed to protect and let their opponents live?" Shaosu asked. "If I did then Cichol will hunt you down until your dead" the paladin said.

"Why?" Shaosu asked. "He's hunting down the descendents of the nine paladins; he fears that they will finally defeat him like Gerald almost did. He wanted you out of the way because your Gerald Light strike's descendent, since he had tortured your mind and body." The paladin said. Shaosu was taken aback by his words. _'Me, Gerald's descendent? Impossible…but then those visions of that man where…'_ Shaosu thought. "Now die!" the paladin said and raised his blade above Shaosu.

"Shaosu!" the group called. It was as if the world was going in slow motion, the paladin's blade was going down above Shaosu, and he turned to his friends and looked at them. They all were rushing over to him and drawing their weapons. But something he noticed about Naomi caught his eye, as she was running a tear slid down her cheek. Shaosu watched the tear fall to the ground, 'Naomi…' he thought.

Suddenly another vision flashed in his mind:

"_Nao…are you okay?" Gerald asked Nao one day. They were in a forest glade somewhere but Shaosu couldn't even figure out where they were. "Gerald…" Nao said. Gerald looked art Nao and noticed her eyes were welling up with tears. "You're crying" Gerald said. "I know, Gerald…why are you doing all of this? I mean whenever I show up Formors gather around and try to attack me, but you always fight them off. I don't want to be a burden for you, which is why I must say goodbye" Nao told him._

_Gerald was shocked by her words. "What? But why? I don't think of you as a burden" Gerald said."I know but, I feel guilty for causing you pain and…I'm sorry" Nao said. She was about to leave but Gerald stopped her with a hug. "Please let go Gerald" Nao said. "No…I won't" Gerald said. Nao tried to get away from him but he only hugged her tighter. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Nao asked shedding tears from her beautiful blue eyes. "Because I love you Nao, you've been nice to me so I want to repay you by asking you to be my girlfriend" Gerald said._

_Nao stopped crying and instead was surprised by his confession. "Gerald…" she said. Gerald allowed her to turn around and looked at her. "You really mean that?" Nao asked him. "Of course, you've been nice to me since we met, and after you enchanted my amulet I felt closer to you." Gerald said. "'oh Gerald" Nao said, her eyes shimmering with passion. The next moment was one that surprised both of them and they would never forget. Both rushed towards each other and kissed passionately, when they broke away they stared at each other's eyes. "I love you Nao" Gerald said. "And so do I" Nao told him and they both kissed again._

As the vision faded from his mind Shaosu was playing everything Gerald confessed in his head. _'He really cared for her, and I care for her too' _Shaosu said. He soon heard a voice in his head:

**Remember what I taught you little brother, if you have something worth fighting for, use everything to protect it. If you fail, not only is your life over but also the one that you're trying to protect.**

Those were the same words his big brother told him once; he now realized what he meant. _'He's right; I'm going to protect her… even if I have to die!' _Shaosu thought. As the sword was nearly on him Shaosu grabbed his blade with his bare hands. Everyone was shocked and gasped; even the Paladin champion was surprised. "What the hell?" he asked. "I won't let anyone…hurt her again…not even you!" Shaosu said. Suddenly the knight was pushed back from a burst of power by Shaosu.

As the Paladin got his composure back he could see Shaosu surrounded by a white aura, floating above him was a figure of a knight with feathered wings and blinding white eyes. "You…you're…" the paladin stuttered. Shaosu walked towards the Paladin who just sat there, transfixed in the state he was in. "p-Please, mercy" the paladin stuttered. Shaosu's blade flew towards his hand and he prepared for the kill, "Shaosu!" Naomi cried out.

He turned and saw Naomi, tears were streaming down her eyes and Shaosu stopped. "Naomi…" he said. The winged figure faded away and Shaosu fell to the ground exhausted. The others rushed towards him, "are you okay?" Seth asked. "Yeah, just a little tired" Shaosu said. Naomi hugged him as a few tears fell down her face. "Good" Naomi said. The paladin got up and enjoyed the little moment Shaosu was having. 'Maybe he is the one Morrighan chose to save Errin' the paladin said.

"I must say, you're full of surprises" the paladin said causing the group to look at him. "I have one thing to say to you…" he said. The paladin then gave him a two hand gesture, "…You're pretty good kid" he said and disappeared. The group, including Shaosu was surprised by what the knight said. Shaosu's mind echoed those last words the knight said:

…_You're pretty good kid…_

_---_

_(Shaosu and the others arrived during the fight scene)_

**Shaosu: Dude, that was kool! So i'm like Gerald's descendent?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Tarlach: But what the knight said before he left is still puzzling me**

**Lorna: **_"You're pretty good kid..."_** didn't Gerald used to-**

**Me: Whoops all out of time, tune in for my next chaper.**

**Lorna: how dare you interrupt me! (hits GOM43 with Lute and is sent flying)**

**Nao/Naomi: You do realize it'll be a while until he can write a new chap?**

**(Pause)**

**Shaosu: Who's up for a little go-cart racing? **

**All: ME!**


	24. The Message

**Me: Well, here's my newest chapter, this one has a hint of LornaxSeth and someone from Shaosu's past returns**

**Shaosu: Who exatcly?**

**Me: Read to find out my friend**

**Shaosu: ...you're cruel u no that?**

**Me: i know man**

**---**

**Chapter 24: The Message**

When Shaosu got his strength back they decided to continue to Bangor. Seth, Lovestoast and Imtoast used their horses and allowed some to ride with them. Lorna went with Seth, Naomi with Lovestoast and Shaosu with Imtoast. Tarlach, Pan and Shadow would follow on foot. They rode through Sen Mag Plains and through Gairech. Lorna saw the landscape pass her in a flash, the sun was rising and Lorna saw Seth's hair shining from the sun's rays. Immediately a pink blush appeared on her face, "You okay? You're face is getting red" Seth said looking back. Lorna looked away, blushing redder, "It's nothing" she said.

Shaosu was thinking over what the paladin said, about him being Gerald's descendent. _'All those visions were what Gerald experienced when he was alive, but then what was that thing that took over me before?'_ Shaosu wondered. The ground changed from grassy to sandy as they passed a large mining sight that was excavating a statue of a dragon to brown dirt as they neared Bangor. Various pits containing mining equipment littered the area along the road.

As the group got to the gate of Bangor that saw the remnants of a stone seal near the gate. They also noticed that Tarlach and pan weren't behind them until Shadow came panting along with Pan and a brown bear that walked towards them. "What happened to Tarlach?" Lorna asked. "He has to turn into a bear every time Eweca disappears." Naomi explained.

Seth got off Deed his horse and helped Lorna down. The others got off and went to Bangor. They walked along the road and saw a watermill in front of them. To their right was a girl sitting near a cliff, the girl was wearing a small dress and hat, she coughed a little. They went down a path of dead trees and soon found a bunch of buildings; near the entrance of a dungeon were a bunch of furnaces and anvils. There was a blacksmith shop were a muscular man was working on a piece of metal and a girl with long blonde hair that went down to her back and red and white headband and wearing a short (actually a very short) white shirt that covered her…tits and a purple and lavender long pants.

They also noticed a boy in a red robe with white hair and blank blue eyes (kind of like Nao's eyes) was underneath a tree with a sign for church jobs next to him. "I thought there wasn't a Church in Bangor" Shaosu said. "There was, but it was burned down when Formors attacked. I've tried to build a new one but it's taking some time to build it" Comgan said.

"Well, I hope your Church is a success" Shaosu said. Comgan stared at him, "I feel like I've met you before but I can't place it" Comgan said. "I get that a lot" Shaosu said. "No, I mean I met someone who wanted me to give you a message he said this: _If you see a guy that looks like Gerald Light strike, tell him someone from his past wants to talk with him. Meet me at the cliff on Alban Elved at night._" Comgan said.

"Alban Elved…that's tonight!" Shaosu said. "I wonder who wants to speak with you so urgently." Naomi asked him. "I'll see tonight" Shaosu said. They spent the rest of the day mining in Barri dungeon and making ingots from the furnace. When it came to nighttime Shaosu was sweating from the labor of mining the ore and using the furnace to make the ingots, which made him take off his robe. Shaosu remembered he was supposed to meet the person who sent the message on the cliff. He groaned and forced his body to walk itself to the cliff overlooking the town.

He could see Ibbie, the girl he saw earlier, but no sign of the man who sent the message. He sat onto the ground and waited. "You showed up" a voice said from behind Shaosu. Shaosu turned around to see a man in a red robe with a black scarf covering his face, the only thing he could see was the man's eyes and his hair. "You're the one who called me right?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah, I called you here to talk with you" the man said. "Why? We never met before" Shaosu said.

"Haven't we? Do you remember anyone from your family? Anyone at all?" the man asked. "Well yeah, there's my parents and brother, but they're dead" Shaosu said. "You sure? I heard that someone who has a connection with you is trying to find you" the man said. "Who are you?" Shaosu asked. The man removed his hood and pulled the scarf away from his mouth. "been a long time brother" the man said with a grinning smile.

---

**Shaosu: Are you saying that my bro is alive? How?**

**Me: i'll explain in the next chap. Right now i'm tired.**


	25. The Family Reunion

**Me: Well here's my chapter**

**Lorna: Are you still peeved about what happened the last chap?**

**Me: Nah**

**Lorna: Good because for a second i though... *Gets hit with a club* OW!**

**Me: REvENGE!**

***GOM43 chases Lorna while the others sweatdrop***

**Shaosu: should we...**

**Naomi: No, let them be**

**---**

**Chapter 25: The Family reunion**

Shaosu couldn't believe that his brother, who he thought had died, was alive after all. "B-Brother? I-Is that you?" Shaosu stuttered. His brother was a lot different than he remembered, He had black hair like Shaosu but the front was slicked back and he had brown eyes like Shaosu. "Yes little brother, it's me. Although at first glance I might not look like it, I'm the same brother you had before" Shaosu's brother said. Shaosu hugged and cried onto his brother's robe. "Ceez!" he said. "H-Hey come on! A true warrior never shows his emotions" Ceez said.

"I-I know b-but, it's so good to see you again Big Ceez" Shaosu said and cried again. After crying for a few minutes, he wiped his eyes and asked how he got here. "Funny thing, when that knight sliced me up I thought I was dead…" Ceez said.

---

**Flashback: Ceez's arrival**

_Ceez was surrounded by darkness, he couldn't move, his body felt like it was paralyzed. He fought against a man in armor, protecting his brother but he lost. _**'I can't die yet, what about my brother?'** _Ceez thought. Suddenly he saw a bright light in front of him, _**'what the-?'**_ Ceez thought. Suddenly Ceez found himself on a white platform, he looked around, there where owls flying above him in a pink sky. He saw a pathway that lead to somewhere._

"_Where am I?" He asked. "You're in a new world" a voice replied. Ceez looked around for the source of the voice, "Who are you?!" he yelled. "Easy, no need to raise your voice" the voice said calmly. Suddenly in a flash of light a girl appeared in front him. She had long white hair tied in two pigtails, blank azure eyes, pale white skin, and wore a black dress with intricate designs on it. She smiled softly at Ceez. "Who are you?" Ceez asked. _

"_I am Nao, guardian of the Soul Stream; I brought you here from your world." Nao said. "But I can't!" Ceez said. Nao looked at him surprised, "Why not?" she asked. "I can't leave my brother all alone! Who will take care of him?" Ceez asked her. "Don't worry, I will send him to your grandparents to stay with them." Nao said. "Really?" Ceez asked her. "Yes, he will be fine, I will watch him to make sure he's safe" Nao said. _

"_Thank you Nao, but who was that knight that attacked our home?" Ceez asked. "That was the Hell Knight, he's been attacking Errin for years now, but how he ever managed to get to your world is a mystery." Nao told him. "Alright, I'll go to Errin, but promise me you'll keep in touch and inform me how he's doing, and take care of him for me okay?" Ceez asked. Nao nodded, "I will" she said and disappeared in a flash of light._

_---_

"So that's how I got here, since then I've been living a new life in Errin. When Nao told me that you arrived, I had a feeling that you'd come here soon so I gave Comgan a message to meet here to have a family reunion in a way" Ceez said. "So that would've explained the weird dreams I had when I was 10" Shaosu muttered.

"You mean the one with Nao?" Ceez asked. "How'd you-?" Shaosu began. "Nao told me" Ceez said. The two brothers were talking under a tree that Ibbie was sitting near. Shaosu was sitting with his back against the tree while Ceez was leaning on the trunk. "We should get back with the rest of the group and introduce you to them" Shaosu said. "Alright" Ceez said.

The two brothers went to the bar to meet up with the others. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my brother BigCeez" Shaosu said. "Your brother?" they asked surprised. "Yeah, see let me explain…" Shaosu began. After thirty minutes of explaining what happened during their talk he brought Ceez up to speed with everything that happened. "Dang, you've had a rough time" Ceez said.

"Hey I was tortured by a Formor god and sent into a limbo for about how long was I out?" Shaosu asked Naomi. "A few days" Naomi said. "I already know that your Nao so you don't have to hide" Ceez said. "Well that's good, but what now?" Naomi asked. "Well, I think if we speak with the King we might be able to know more about this" Ceez said. "Well we were planning to meet the king if there wasn't anything to do in Bangor" Lovestoast said.

"Well that answers that, anything else you learned bro?" Shaosu asked Ceez. "Well, I heard that the Formors are gathering in some dungeons for something. But we don't know yet" Ceez said. "Hey are you in a guild by the way?" Imtoast asked. "No, I'm not in a guild why?" Ceez asked. "Cause you can join ours if you want" Imtoast said. "Well I have nothing to lose" Ceez said.

They agreed to head to the King of Alliech the next day and decided to spend the night in town. The town didn't have an Inn or a Healer's house to stay at so they asked Comgan if they could stay. "Sure, I have some spare rooms you can use" Comgan said. He lead them to their rooms, the two toasts where given a room, Lorna and Pan with Naomi, Seth with Ceez, and Shaosu with a room of his own.

"Well, tomorrow we go to speak with the King. I can't believe my brother is alive" Shaosu said to Shadow. "Woof!" he said. "I know boy, we should get some sleep" Shaosu said. He took off his boots and went to bed. Shadow jumped onto the bed and curled up next to his master. "Good night boy" he said. "Ruff ruff (good night master)" shadow said and both fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to them Ceez was watching from the doorway and smiled. "Sleep tight brother" he said and walked away from the door.

---

**Ceez: Surprised to see me?**

**Shaosu: Yeah, man its been a while**

**Ceez: I know, where's GOM43?**

**Lovestoast: Still chasing Lorna**

***GOM43 panting heavily but still chasing Lorna, also panting heavily***

**Shaosu: Should we stop them?**

***GOM43 and Lorna pass out from tiredness***

**Ceez: That stopped 'em**


	26. The road to Tara

**Me:Well after playing Fusionfall all day yesterday i forgot to play Mabinogi**

**Shaosu: You forgot...**

**Naomi/Nao: Oh give him a break, its a new game that came out, he can't help it if he's playing it more than mabinogi**

**Me: Thanks Nao**

**Nao: Don't think you're off the hook mister.**

**Me: I promise i'll play tomorrow**

**Naomi/nao: promise?**

**Me: sure**

**Naomi/nao: alright then, let the chapter begin**

**---**

**Chapter 26: The road to Tara**

Shaosu and Shadow woke up from the sun shining in their faces; well actually Shadow woke up and began to lick Shaosu. "Ew! Boy get off of me!" Shaosu said as he tried to get Shadow to stop licking him. He did and jumped down from the bed, Shaosu got up and stretched himself. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed he was about to leave when the door opened and Naomi came face to face with him.

For a few seconds neither spoke, Shadow looked at the two, "Arf! (Hey!)" he barked. "Sorry, I was about to leave and get breakfast" Shaosu said. "I was about to say that its ready when you popped up" Naomi said. "Okay, I'll see you at breakfast" Shaosu said. Naomi left and Shaosu sighed with relief, "Ruff ruff (Smooth master, Smooth)" Shadow said to him. "Zip it boy" Shaosu said to him.

---

**Ceez: You can undertsand what he's saying?**

**shaosu: Duh, he and i share a bond and as such, i can understand him.**

**Ceez: How?**

**shaosu: well i could explain but that'll take to long, i'll explain some other time.**

**---**

The two both had breakfast later with the others and began to plan what to do next. "The road to the capital is long, we'll have to pass through Dunbarton, through a route that's been opened recently, and we should reach Tara in two days" BigCeez said. "Two days?!" they all asked in shock. "Yeah, it takes two days to reach the city, Duncan informed the King of our arrival so he'll expect us soon." Ceez said.

"Well, we should use our horses to reach Dunbarton, but what about the moon gates? Can't we use them?" Shaosu asked. "We could, but it would take too long, we should go now so we can reach Tara sooner" Ceez said. They all agreed and left Bangor; they all got on their horses, minus Shaosu who of course, didn't have one. "You can use one of mine" Ceez said and a horse appeared next to him in a flash of light.

It was a well-fit thoroughbred, with a dark brown mane and brown eyes. "I always have a spare horse in case someone needs a lift" Ceez said. Shaosu got on the horse and held the reins, "How about you go with my brother Naomi?" Ceez asked her. "Okay" she said. Naomi climbed onto the horse and wrapped her arms around Shaosu's waist. Shaosu blushed a bit and realized Ceez purposely put them together.

'_That clever little…'_ he thought. "Let's ride!" Ceez said and took off with the rest of the group behind him. The group road for hours, passing Dunbarton to replenish their supplies and to eat, then going down the path Ceez said was in Dugald Aisle, they passed the remnants of a seal stone and continued.

They passed through a road they didn't know and continued to ride to Tara, as they rode on the sky got darker and their horses got tired. "We should rest here for now. The horses are tired" Shaosu said. "Good idea, besides I lost the feeling in my butt a half-hour ago" Ceez said. They all got off and stretched their tired muscles and to relieve themselves in the forest.

They found a river and allowed the horses to drink while they prepared camp. After letting the horses drink they called them back and got a fire started. Tarlach returned to his human form and sat with them, eating dinner with them. "Okay, we've done one part of the trip, now the next one is going to be harder. We should all get some rest so we're ready tomorrow" Ceez said after they finished dinner. They all agreed and went to sleep.

Shaosu woke up hours later; the full moon was up and illuminated the area, allowing him to see clearly. Shaosu went away from the camp and relieved himself. After doing that he went back when he noticed that Naomi wasn't there. _'Where'd she go?'_ he wondered. He felt something, like someone was calling him; he followed his instincts and followed the feeling. He soon came to a trail with the view of mountains in the distance.

The snowcaps glistened as the moon shone down on it, but that didn't catch his attention. What caught his attention was the sound of a flute being played; the sounds of the flute glided towards Shaosu's ears and filled them with calmness. He wondered where the song was coming from and suddenly saw something that shocked him. Sitting on the wooden fence, a few feet away from him was Nao (in her regular form). She was in her original dress she wore in the Soul stream, but had a lute in her hands, which she was playing.

Her eyes were closed as she played her flute in content; she looked peaceful playing the flute. Her snow white hair shining from the glow of the full moon, her skin looked as if it was glowing as well as the intricate patterns on her dress, in a way, she looked like a goddess. Shaosu felt like he was in a dream, the song was making him tired and sleepy. Shaosu willed himself to keeping his eyes open but the song was so entrancing it made him nearly fall asleep.

When the song was over Nao opened her eyes and stared at the sky for a few minutes before turning to Shaosu and smiling softly at him. As if he was sleep walking, Shaosu went to Nao and sat next to her. "You should return to camp" Nao said. "I know, but I didn't see you at camp either so I went to find you" Shaosu mumbled. His head felt heavy and he fell to the side. He felt himself land on Nao's lap and his eyes began to close. "Nao…" he muttered.

"Shhh, sleep now, _sleep_" Nao whispered into his ear. Shaosu felt a slight chill down his spine and shivered a little. Nao leaned over and hugged him, Shaosu felt warmer from the hug, but also was blushing, which Nao noticed. Shaosu was content with the hug and soon was asleep, he couldn't feel a thing due to the numbness of the ride he had. After a few minutes he woke up and found himself back at camp, the sun was shining and the weather was cold.

He sat up, _'was that all a dream? And how'd I get back here?'_ Shaosu wondered. As Shaosu looked around he saw Naomi sleeping peacefully on the grass, he also noticed that she didn't have a blanket on her. _'Then what happened was real'_ Shaosu thought and blushed remembering what occurred a few minutes ago. He saw Naomi shiver as a small gust of wind blew over them. Shaosu looked at his blanket and then at Naomi.

He took the blanket off of him and crept over to her, and then he placed the blanket over her. Naomi's shivering was mostly gone but she still shivered a little. Being a gentleman he placed a hand over her shoulder she was sleeping on and hugged her. Naomi opened her eyes and looked at Shaosu. "Shaosu?" she mumbled. "Go back to sleep Nao" he whispered. "Okay" she said and fell asleep in his arms.

Shaosu smiled a little and petted her head softly. He soon fell asleep with Naomi in her arms. Little did they know BigCeez was watching them from a tree he was leaning on. "Well, well, well, this is a surprise; my little brother has found love" Ceez muttered with a smirk on his face. _'This might be interesting'_ Ceez thought with a grin.

---

**Lorna: Aww, that's so cute!**

**Lovestoast: Maybe we should-**

**Ceez: No, this will be good, speaking of which what about Seth and Lorna?**

**Me: I'm working on it! Don't rush me!**

**Xeez: Okay okay, chill man. **


	27. Tara

**Me: hey everybody! well good news is Fusionfall is finally out today! and i updated the story!**

**Shaosu: Bad News?**

**Me: I had to get rid of my character from the Beta testing**

**All: ouch**

**Me: well, that's done now and i made a new one, so here's my new chapter**

**---**

**Chapter 27: Tara**

Naomi opened her eyes slowly as the sound of soft snoring woke her up. She felt warm and snug as she came to. What surprised her was Shaosu asleep in front of her, cradling her like an infant against their mother in their arms. She looked at Shaosu, who began opening his eyes and stared at her with a tired yet peaceful expression. She smiled softly and blushed as Shaosu continued to cradle her in his arms.

Shaosu stared at the blue of Naomi's eyes as she was staring at him. Neither spoke to one another, but just stared in content, unfortunately their moment was broken when Ceez came near them. "Uh, hate to break this moment but breakfast is done" Ceez said. Both looked at Ceez then at each other, they blushed furiously and Shaosu let Naomi go as she got up and turned away, blushing just like Shaosu was. "Well this is awkward" Ceez said_. 'Man, I was enjoying that! When I get the chance I'll give him a hurting for disrupting my moment'_ Shaosu thought.

'_Wow, that was close, I hope he didn't see me blush…but then again it was comfortable. No, you should just leave it be. But I'm so going to kill Ceez!'_ Naomi thought. "If you're done, then come on, breakfast is ready" Ceez said. The two lovebirds followed him as Ceez smirked, _'Perhaps I can help these two out a bit' _Ceez thought as he followed his younger brother and his "girlfriend" to the camp.

As the group had breakfast Shaosu and Naomi sat a little close to each other but not to close. "What's with them?" Lorna asked. "I have a weird feeling that they're falling for each other" Seth said. "Are they?" Lorna asked him. "It looks like it…I didn't see them at camp last night so I guess that they…" Lovestoast trailed off. "Okay, but I don't think we should push them…but I know a way we can help them." Imtoast said. "How?" Seth asked. "When we reach Tara, I'll explain." Imtoast said.

They all finished their breakfast and continued to Tara on their horses, which were refreshed and ready for more riding. They all rode onward to Tara, as they rode on Naomi fell asleep on Shaosu's back, he noticed but didn't want to wake her so he let her be. After a few more hours of riding they stopped to have lunch. "You look like you fell asleep during the ride" Seth said as Naomi woke up. "I guess I was a little more tired than I thought" she yawned.

They finished lunch and continued on riding to Tara. As they did the time was passing by quickly, they reached Tara by evening. "Looks like we'll have to see his highness tomorrow" Shaosu said. "Yeah, I think there's an Inn we can check in for the night" Ceez said. He was right; there was an Inn in Tara. They got their rooms and went to their own ones. Shaosu got a single bed with a mat for Shadow in the corner, Naomi got a room a few doors away from his, Ceez got one next to Shaosu, Seth and Lorna got rooms next to each other, Lovestoast and Imtoast got a room with two beds for each other. Tarlach got a plain room with a bed and dresser and table.

They all had dinner, where a messenger came telling them to speak with the King tomorrow morning. "Looks like he needs to speak with us urgently" Shaosu said. "Well news of us has traveled around, undoubtedly he wants to speak to us" Naomi said. "Yeah, so I guess we should get to bed early tonight" Shaosu said. As they all went to bed Ceez stopped Seth and the rest and pulled them back. "Guys, I have to tell you something I saw earlier today" Ceez began. "Is it about Shaosu and Naomi?" Lorna asked. Ceez paused, "Yes" he said. "Let me guess, they're falling for each other and we're going to push them closer right?" Lovestoast said. "Yep, so Imtoast, what was that plan you had?" Ceez asked. "Well, how about this…" Imtoast told them about her plan she had been thinking since that morning. "Good idea, we'll do it after we meet with the King, assuming nothing bad happens" Ceez said. "Cool, we should get some sleep now so we're presentable to the King" Seth said.

They all agreed and went to their rooms, Ceez walked past his younger brother's room and could hear him snoring, Shadow was sleeping on a mat in the corner of the room. He checked Naomi's room and found her peacefully asleep. "Sleep tight you two" Ceez muttered before going into his own room and getting some rest.

---

**Me: You're probably wondering what Imtoast's plan is, well i will explain next time.**

**Ceez: U sure Shaosu and Naomi don't know about it?**

**Me: They don't**

**Ceez: Good, now we should prepare for the plan, i'll be in my trailer *goes into trailer***

**Me: Anyway...stay tuned for my next chap everyone!**


	28. Meeting the King

**Me: Man i'm beat from 4-sights today so i'm making this intro short. 'ere's my newest chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I'm taking a break now**

**---**

**Chapter 28: Meeting the King**

Shaosu woke up and rose from his bed, he remembered today was the day he would speak with the King. He got himself dressed and noticed that his clothes were fully repaired of all damages he suffered through his adventure. "I wonder who fixed my clothes." Shaosu wondered. He went downstairs with Shadow and the others were waiting for him, all dressed in their regular outfits, but theirs where also fixed as well. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who got fixed up for this" Seth said.

"You too?" Shaosu asked. "Yep, come on we need to speak with the King now. He doesn't like people who arrive late for meetings" Lovestoast told them. "How do you know so much about him?" Lorna asked him. "I know a lot of things" Lovestoast said. Before their conversation could continue they decided to head to the King.

The King had agreed to meet them in the Cathedral for their meeting. "Why would the king want to meet in a church?" Shaosu asked. "Don't know, but never question a King" Tarlach said. They all went to the Cathedral and were amazed at the size. It was a large, medieval –styled church that surpassed the Emain Macha church. It had green tiled roof and large, stained glass windows. "Whoa" they all said. They entered the church and were taken back even more seeing the inside.

"WHOAAAA" they all said again seeing the interior. The roof was 5 feet high with an arched ceiling; stools were placed in an equal row of two with a rich red carpet going down the middle. The entire room was bathed with a rich light coming from the windows; they also saw a large stained glass picture of the Symbol of Lymilarks above them, sending rays of light onto a gilded altar of white cloth and marble with candle holders next to the altar.

A man stood next to the altar, he was wearing a red cape with a white trim with black spots on it. The man was also wearing clothes of rich red and gold, he also wore a diamond amulet around his neck, what stood out from this was a crown rested on his head, covering some of his brown hair that went to his neck. The man turned around and looked at the group with his hazel eyes. "So…you are the ones I have heard so much about" the man said.

"And you're the King correct" Shaosu asked. "Why yes I am" The King said. At once all bowed on their knees. "It's an honor to meet you King" Shaosu said. "Rise, for I should be the one honoring you" The King said as the group got up. "I have heard many rumors of you; one is that Shaosu over there pushed the Hell Knight back. Well done lad, because of that act the people have hope that you will defeat the Knight and Formor armies" the King said.

'_No pressure'_ Shaosu thought to himself. "Strange, you remind me of Gerald when he was your age. You're 20 right?" The King asked. "Yeah" Shaosu said. He had aged the day after he met his brother so he's now the age of 20. "We were wondering why you summoned us my lord" Ceez said. "Well, I wanted to know of the state of the Formor armies since they've been quiet for a while now" The King said. The group told the King what happened over the course of their adventure so far.

"My my, you've been through quite a lot" the king said as they finished their tale. "Yes, and Cichol really meant business. We met with Ruairi and he said he would help out however he can" Shaosu said. "Good, now that that's done with I suggest that we…" The king stopped and looked behind them. Shaosu and the others turned and saw a man with a black robe with a red trim wearing a mask with the Formor symbol on it.

"You! What is a Dark Wizard like you doing here?" The King asked. "I was sent by my master…he requires the girl" the dark wizard said pointing to Naomi. "Over my dead body" Shaosu said stepping in front of her. "Shaosu" Naomi said surprised. "Very well then, I planned on getting the girl the easy way but I'm going to have to use force" the Dark Wizard.

The group all took their stances for combat; Ceez pulled out two cutlasses from his robe and took a stance. "Hold it" a voice said. Suddenly a man appeared behind the Dark Wizard, he wore a fancy black clothes, and the man had red hair with two curved horns on his head and black outlines around his eyes. He had a pair of black wings on his back. "You again? What's an incubus doing here?" the Dark Wizard asked. "I've been ordered to get the girl by Cichol" the incubus said.

The Dark wizard vanished as the Incubus looked at the group. "Hmm, you don't look very tough" the Incubus said. "What'cha say?" Lovestoast asked. "You're not my concern, just give me the girl and I won't have to…okay screw this" The incubus said and shot a ball of dark energy at them.

The group dodged the blast and Naomi rolled away, the Incubus suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck. "Let Go! Shaosu!" Naomi yelled. "Hang on!" Shaosu called. He ran towards her and the Incubus but he jumped away. "If you want her, meet me in Coil Dungeon, my master awaits you there" the Incubus said and disappeared. Shaosu yelled in anger and punched the floor with his fist. "Damn it!" he yelled. "Easy bro" Ceez said trying to calm his brother down.

"How can I? That thing just took Naomi, what am I going to do?" Shaosu asked Ceez angrily. "Go after him, he said to go to Coil Dungeon." Tarlach said. "I will send word to Ruairi explaining what happened and tell him to send men to help out" The King said. "Thanks, but how are we going to reach the dungeon?" Shaosu asked him. "We could wait till night and go by Moon gate, but you can use the horses to reach a nearby moon gate that will lead you to Coil Dungeon" The King said. "Thanks" Shaosu said.

The group quickly summoned their horses outside the Church and rode away from town. Shaosu cracked the reins and the horse galloped faster. _'I'm on my way Naomi…hang on' _Shaosu thought to himself as he and the others rode away from Tara.

---

**Me: Shaosu must be feeling a lot of pain from that, but now he's mad and wants Naomi back. Oh and if anyone can tell me the Incubus's name plz tell me. And anything else about Tara will be helpful.**


	29. Rescue

**Me: Well, i've got my new chapter right here so you can all enjoy my newest addition of the story.**

**Shaosu: Wow, this looks good**

**Me: i know, well enjoy my people!**

**---**

**Chapter 29: Rescue**

Shaosu and the others rode on as the day turned to night, but they still rode on. The others knew that Shaosu wanted Naomi back more than the others and they kept riding for his sake. "We should stop for now" Seth said. "No, we have to keep going" Shaosu told him. "Our horses are tired and we should rest" Seth replied. Shaosu was peeved but he had to agreed, after a quick dinner they went to sleep. Shaosu was the only one awake, the others were fast asleep. Shaosu kept thinking about Naomi and what was happening to her, he soon fell asleep, one word on his mind. "Naomi…" he muttered.

---

Naomi was thrown into a cell by a werewolf. She wondered what Cichol had in mind for her; the room was cold as the wind swept past Naomi, making her shiver a bit. "It's so cold" she said as she shivered. She found a blanket beside her and wrapped it around her, "ah that's better" she said. She thought about Shaosu and the others and wondered how they were doing. _'Knowing Shaosu he's on his way to Coil Dungeon right now'_ Naomi thought.

"Shaosu…"she muttered and soon fell asleep. She soon began dreaming of Gerald again, they were in the Soul Stream and Gerald was in front of her. Naomi herself was Nao again, in her regular clothes. "Gerald" she said happily and hugged him. "Hey Nao…man you haven't changed" Gerald said. "How are you here? I thought you were dead" Nao said. "I am, but let's just say a friend is allowing me to be here" Gerald said. The two hugged each other again, "Now listen, Shaosu is on his way to rescue you. Stay there until he arrives, I have a little surprise planned for Cichol" Gerald said. He kissed Nao's cheek, which caused her to blush. "See ya" he said and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Gerald!" Naomi said waking up from the dream. "A dream?" she wondered aloud.

---

Shaosu woke up from the dream he had, he remembered talking with Nao, but she called him 'Gerald'. "What the hell?" he asked himself. The others were waking up also, "Everyone sleep okay?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah, breakfast anyone?" Ceez asked. They all agreed and had breakfast fast then got on their horses and rode to Dunbarton. They later took the Osna Sail to Emain Macha; they went through town and went to the Coil Dungeon main lobby.

They saw a bunch of men in Paladin armor waiting for them. "The King sent us a message that your friend was held here" one of the paladins said. "She is, do you have a pass to get us there?" Shaosu asked. One of the Paladins tossed him a pass which Shaosu caught, it was a Formor pass. "Use that to reach her" he said. Shaosu nodded and got on the statue floor. He dropped the pass and everyone on it was teleported to the dungeon.

They found themselves in a dungeon lobby but instead of inside dungeons, this was an outside dungeon. There was grass and trees and walls with vines on them. "What the heck kind of a dungeon is this?" Shaosu asked surprised. "You really need to go into these dungeons more" Lovestoast said. "Guys, focus. We're here to get Naomi and kick Formor ass" Ceez said. "Spoken like a true man" Seth said.

"Guys! We're here to get Naomi, so let's go!" Lorna said taking off with the other Paladins. They stopped their arguing and followed her. The group explored the dungeon, battling Formors that appeared before them. Shaosu was practically taking them down one-man army style, he sliced off their heads, limps, and parts of their body, and Shadow was biting their arms and necks. "Dang, they have a lot of issues" Seth said. "No, they're going to tear the Formors apart to get Naomi back" Ceez said. "How do you know that?" Lovestoast asked. "I saw them sleeping next to each other on our way to Tara a few days ago" Ceez said.

They were about to ask how he knew when Shaosu called, "Come on!" and went to another room. They followed him to another floor of the dungeon; they fought more Formors until one dropped a boss key. "The boss is here" Lovestoast said. "And so is Naomi" Shaosu added. They explored some more until they found the boss door. They could feel a powerful force inside the room, "They're here" Shaosu said.

Shaosu took the boss key and opened the door. As the lock fell to the ground and the door opened the power came at them full force. They covered their eyes from the huge gust of wind that the door threw at them. When the gust subsided Shaosu walked in, Shaosu looked around him. He stepped into an arena, there were stands that could fill thousands of people and a large gate was in front of him.

Suddenly Shaosu saw Naomi hung on a wall by rope. "Naomi!" Shaosu yelled. Naomi lifted her head, "Shaosu" she whispered. Shaosu was about to run towards her when the Hell Knight appeared and blocked his path. "Out of my way!" Shaosu yelled as he drew out his sword. _"Not a chance"_ the knight said and clashed blades with him. "Get out of my way!" Shaosu yelled angrily again. Suddenly a bunch of skeletons and an Orc wearing armor and a giant hammer appeared behind the Knight, including the Incubus from Tara.

Shaosu jumped from the Knight as the rest of the group and Paladins ran into the room. "Let Naomi go!" Lorna yelled. _"Hah! You think we'll let her go…alright, let her go Elleham"_ the Knight ordered the Incubus. The incubus, Elleham from what the Knight said, walked over and cut the ropes bounding Naomi. She fell to the ground but Elleham caught her and walked over to Shaosu and the others and placed her in front of Shaosu. "Sorry for doing this, it was the only way of getting you here" Elleham said.

"Are you really working for the Formors?" Shaosu asked him. "Actually I'm working with the Humans" Elleham said. The others were surprised by what he said. "You're working with the humans?" Seth asked. "Actually with Tara but you get the idea" Elleham said. _"You traitor…this time Shaosu, only one of us will live…no one escapes"_ the knight said. "Fine" Shaosu said. Naomi woke up and looked at him. "You can't, he's too powerful" Naomi said. "I beat him once, I can do it again" Shaosu said. "But…" Naomi began. "I'll be fine" Shaosu said. Naomi nodded to him and he nodded back.

"The Knight is mine, you guys get the other Formors" Shaosu told them. "Elleham, make sure Naomi is safe" Shaosu told the Incubus. He nodded, "Watch yourself, he's good" he said. Shaosu nodded and turned to the knight. _"This time, only one of us will live"_ the Knight said. Shaosu didn't say anything but charged at the Knight, yelling his war cry.

---

**Shaosu: Now we're talking!**

**Me: Well, this chap is done, oh and about that surprise Gerald mentioned, it'll be in the next chapter.**

**Lorna: what did he mean anyway?**

**Me: You'll see, oh and i don't own Elleham, he belongs to nexon.**


	30. Surprising Return

**Me: Well, i've been dying to write this chapter for a long time and here it is. The others are in the battle so i'm doing the opening through the safty of back stage**

***Arrow nearly hits him***

**Me: Okkaaay, maybe not so safe, anyway here's my chap, i'm going to hide now until it's over *runs into panic room and locks door***

**---**

**Chapter 30: Surprising Return**

Shaosu charged at the Hell Knight and swung his sword at him, except the sword just grinded off the Knight's claymore in a shower of orange sparks. The other Paladins including the others from the group charged at the skeletons and the Orc warrior. The Skeletons clashed blades with the Paladins and Seth and the rest battled the Orc warrior. Seth fired an arrow at the orc's leg; it roared and swung the hammer it wielded at Seth. He jumped back and barely managed to avoid it, only Lorna was in the way of the hammer and was sent flying behind the orc. "Lorna!" Seth yelled and raced over towards her.

Lovestoast and Imtoast summoned their pets; both of them were bears, and ordered them to smash the orc. Both bears ran towards the orc and jumped on it, twisted and jumped off the orc, sending it flying away from them. The skeletons and Paladins were fighting each other, most of the skeletons were only just a pile of bones on the ground and two paladins were knocked out.

Seth rushed past the orc warrior and towards Lorna's side, blood was trailing from her head and staining her clothing and hair with a dark stain, he placed a hand behind her head and lifted it. "Lorna, Lorna! Are you okay?!" Seth shook her. Lorna opened her eyes and saw Seth above her. "Seth…" she said. "Easy Lorna, you're bleeding" Seth said. Lorna soon lost conciseness from the blood loss as Seth carried her bridal style and ran to get to a safe location.

Shaosu was fighting the Hell Knight; his eyes were filled with hatred and rage as he yelled with each stroke of his sword, and with each stroke he did the Knight blocked it, only increasing Shaosu's rage. "He's never acted like this before" Naomi said watching the battle. "Perhaps their treatment of you is the cause of his anger, or something else" Elleham said. Naomi suddenly remembered what Shaosu told her about the knight, how he destroyed his family. _'Now I get it, he still wants revenge for what he did'_ Naomi realized.

Shaosu blocked another stroke the Knight tried to give him with his shield; the wooden shield was beginning to wear out and had huge scrape marks on it. The Knight thrusted his sword forward and got it caught in the shield, breaking it in two and causing Shaosu's arm to bleed a little. Shaosu jumped back and looked at his arm; there was a cut that went through his arm but only a little bit. _'I'll have to use my sword to block now'_ Shaosu thought.

The Knight attacked again and Shaosu used his sword to block the attacks. Shaosu swung again and both fighters clashed in a struggle for power. Cichol was watching from the stands, watching the two fighting. _'It appears that this match is over'_ Cichol thought seeing Shaosu and the Knight duel. Shaosu managed to break the struggle and slashed at him. The knight then used the Smash skill on Shaosu, sending him flying in front of Elleham and Naomi.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked him as Shaosu got up. "Y-Yeah, just a scratch" Shaosu coughed up a little blood. _"It's time I finished this, starting with the girl, then you…" _the Knight said and ran towards them. It all happened so fast, the Knight plunged his blade, aiming at Naomi, Shaosu pushed her out of the way just as the knight plunged the blade…and then blood splattered the ground. Naomi turned and let out a scream, Elleham just looked in awe, Cichol himself was surprised.

The others stopped their fighting to see Shaosu a foot off the ground, suspended by the Hell Knight's blade, which was already deep in his chest. Shaosu coughed up blood and lifted his head; the knight lifted a foot and kicked Shaosu off. He slammed against the wall and coughed up more blood then landed on the floor. _"This is what happens to those who defy the Formors…they die. Just like Gerald did…" _The knight said as he walked away, his bloody claymore on his shoulder.

Naomi looked at Shaosu's body and immediately remembered how Gerald died, this was the same way he did; he threw himself in the way to protect her. Seeing Shaosu now made her heart break, it was like seeing the loss of her love all over again. "No…he can't be…he just can't…Shaosu!" Naomi yelled and soon cried. "You monster!" Ceez yelled and charged at the knight along with Lovestoast and Imtoast beside him. The Knight clashed blades with all three of them. "Fools…just try to defeat me" the knight said.

---

Shaosu was surrounded by darkness, he could still hear and he heard Naomi screaming his name. "I failed…I really am weak" Shaosu said as tears streamed down his face. _"So you're just giving up?"_ a voice asked him. "What else can I do? I failed, Cichol was right…I'll never be strong" Shaosu softly cried. _"Ask yourself this: What would Nao do without you?"_ the voice asked. Shaosu thought about it for a while, "She'd be heartbroken" Shaosu said.

"_Exactly…which is why you can't give up yet" _the voice said. "But what can I do? I have a gaping hole in my chest" Shaosu asked. _"Leave that to me" _the voice said.

---

As the Knight pushed Ceez and the others back he felt a powerful force, he turned his head and saw Shaosu getting up. _"What?!"_ he yelled. Suddenly Shaosu was surrounded by a strange white aura and there was a flash of bright light. The Paladins, Seth and the others, Elleham and Naomi, and Cichol shielded their eyes from the light and the gust of wind that occurred.

When the light faded everyone just gasped, Naomi just looked in shock, "it can't be…" she whispered. Was she was staring at was a man in white armor of Paladin Champions but in a different design, it had the symbol of Lymilarks on the chest and some black fluffy material along some parts of the joints, a pair of black wings fluttered on the back of the paladin, leaving behind black feathers that landed onto the ground.

The paladin had a two-handed sword that rested on his shoulder and a dog with the same white armor but with a black fluffy trimming. Everyone was practically silent, Cichol suddenly recognized the knight. "YOU! How can you be alive?" Cichol asked the paladin. **"If I was you I'd get the hell out of here before I kick your Formor demigod ass"** the paladin said. His voice was a mix of Shaosu's with that of a man a few years older. "GRAH! Hell Knight, kill him!" Cichol ordered. _"Yes sir!"_ the knight said and charged at him.

As the knight got closer the paladin he only sighed. _'Fool'_ he thought. As soon as the Hell Knight was about to bring his sword down the paladin swung his own sword which rebounded off, leaving the knight open for a counter attack. The paladin only swung his sword; leaving a large slash mark on the armor and the gust of power sent him flying into the wall and causing an impact that left a huge hole in the wall were the Hell knight hit.

The others looked at the paladin, then at the hole in the wall and gaped. "Whoa" they all said. The Paladin pointed his sword at Cichol, **"You're next" **he said. "Sorry but I must be going" Cichol said and disappeared with the Knight as it got out of the rubble. **"Well that was fun"** the paladin said **"and I didn't break a sweat"** he added. Naomi walked up to the paladin, "W-who are you?" she asked.

"**Come on Nao…don't you remember me?"** the paladin asked. Naomi gasped and realized who he was. "G-Gerald? Is that you?" she asked. **"Duh"** he said. "Say what?!" they all asked, except for Naomi, who hugged him. "How are you alive?" Naomi asked him**. "Even though my body was gone, part of my soul was put into my amulet which you had, but I've been asleep for a while, until Shaosu came along that is. Since he is my descendent his powers activated my amulet and woke me up. I waited for the right moment to return and I thought now would be it" **Gerald said. "And what about Shaosu?" Naomi asked him. **"He's okay, he's just resting that's all"** Gerald said.

"I'm glad you're alright" Naomi said and hugged him again. **"Thanks, I have to go now but I'll be with you guys through Shaosu."** Gerald said as the paladin armor disappeared. Shaosu soon slumped to the ground but Naomi caught him. "Ugh" he moaned. "He's alright, badly hurt but alright" Naomi told the others. "Good, come on let's go" Ceez said. They all left the dungeon as the ghostly image of Gerald appeared walking next to Naomi. _**"Kid you're really lucky that I healed your wounds for you"**_ Gerald thought as Shaosu snored on Naomi's shoulder. _**"You're really lucky"**_

**_---_**

**Me: i know, Gerald is alive this whole time, my next chapter is going to be even better, wait for it. anyway the gang is getting patched up so i'll see ya around.**


	31. Closer

**Me: I tried to make this chap as best i could but this is all i could do. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 31: Closer**

Shaosu was knocked out, his vision fading and focusing for brief seconds. What he could make out was the face of Naomi next to his, men in paladin armor, the rest of the group, Seth with Lorna in his arms, Lovestoast near Imtoast, Ceez looking back at him a few times, but the area around them was unfamiliar, forests, trees, vines and stone walls.

Shaosu slipped into unconsciousness again and found himself in the Soul Stream for the third time. His legs were tired and his body felt heavy from fatigue. "So…tired" he muttered when Nao appeared before him. "N-Nao…" Shaosu muttered tiredly and suddenly fell forward, but found himself in Nao's arms. Nao got Shaosu in her arms and gently set him down onto the floor, or rather kept him in a hug. "Nao…you can let go of me you know" Shaosu told her. "I know but I kind of like it" Nao told him.

Shaosu sighed and returned the hug. "You're tired" Nao said. "I'm alright, just a little woozy" Shaosu said. "Then sleep…" Nao said. "Sleep…" Shaosu muttered. There was something different about Nao except he didn't know what, but he did noticed that her pigtails were gone, whenNao released him from the hug he saw her with her hair down, it hung down towards the middle of her back, two strands of the hair were i front of her. She smiled at him as Shaosu realized he was gaping at her and Nao giggled. "I changed my look, what do you think? "she asked. "y-yeah, it fits you" shaosu said. "You should sleep" Nao said, placing a hand on shaosu's cheek. he felt a strange feeling in him as he became tired. _"Sleep…"_ Nao whispered in his ear. Shaosu's eyes closed slowly and he knew no more.

---

Naomi sat on the edge of the bed were Shaosu was sleeping, a few days passed after the battle in Coill dungeon and Shaosu was still asleep. When they arrived at the Healer's House Shaosu was treated immediately for his wound, but surprisingly the gaping hole the Hell Knight gave him was gone, but a few scratches were visible. Lorna was also treated and soon was fast asleep on Seth's lap, much to the surprise of the others except Seth, who seemed to enjoying it. Shadow was curled up on the bed were his master slept, making sure no one harmed him.

Naomi was watching his during the time Shaosu was sleeping, out of the others; she was the one who stayed with him. Naomi kept thinking about how Shaosu threw himself in front of her in order to protect her, it seemed that when he got stabbed she felt her heart hurt like she was stabbed with the blade instead. Naomi yawned, "Maybe I could rest for a few minutes" she said and rested her head on the side of the bed. After a few minutes she was asleep, she heard the sound of someone calling her name and opened her eyes.

She lifted her head and gasped, Shaosu sat in front of her, his chocolate brown eyes shining from a light that was given off somewhere. His black hair was covering a bit of his right eye which he brushed off. "Morning" he said and smiled. Naomi soon hugged him and felt Shaosu's arms wrap around her. "You're okay" Naomi said. "I always am" Shaosu said.

"Shaosu…why did you protect me back in Coill dungeon?" Naomi asked. "I don't know…I saw the knight heading towards you and I just acted on instinct" Shaosu told her. "And your instinct told you to push me out of the way?" Naomi asked him. "Yeah" Shaosu said. Naomi hugged him tighter, "Just don't do that again…I was so scared that I'd thought I lost you" Naomi said. "Aww Naomi, you don't have to worry about me" Shaosu said. "But I do, because…" Naomi paused and started blushing.

"Because?" Shaosu asked. "Because…I-I-I love you Shaosu" Naomi said. The words struck Shaosu and caused him to blush. "N-Naomi" he said surprised. Naomi suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed Shaosu on the lips. The kiss lasted for a full minute until Naomi broke away. "Surprised?" she asked. "I had a feeling you'd do this and it's okay, I understand why you did that" Shaosu said.

The two soon kissed again, Shadow watched as his master being kissed and whined. The two lovers stopped kissing and looked at him, "Alright boy you can join" Shaosu said. Shadow soon got in the middle and both hugged each other with Shadow in the middle. Shadow started licking them both, "Shadow, stop!" Naomi laughed. "Down boy! Shadow! Down!" Shaosu commanded as Shadow licked him and Naomi. The others were waking up and started laughing themselves seeing the two being attacked by Shadow's tongue.

---

**Me: Alright! Shaosu and Naomi are officially a couple!**

**Ceez: About time!**

**Shaosu: You knew we were in love?**

**Ceez: I saw u hugging her dude**

**Shaosu: Oh man**

**Naomi/Nao: Come on, that's unfair i was cold!**

**Ceez: Soory but that's how it goes**

**Me: Calm down you guys, besides, we should start to think about the next chapter.**

**Naomi/Nao, shaosu, Ceez: Alright**

**Me: Good**


	32. Let the Training Begin

**Me: Well, after playing Mabinogi and getting the black orb i decided to write another chapter, only i did't know what to write so this si all i could do.**

**Shaosu: That's okay dude, at least you're close to finishing G1.**

**Me: thank god, anyway this chap will reveal somethings from the beginning of the story up to now. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 32: Let the Training Begin**

"So you two are going out now?" was the question Lorna asked when they all stopped laughing. "In a way, yes" Shaosu said. "About time, I was wondering when you'd start going out" Ceez said. "How'd you figure it out so quickly?" Shaosu asked his brother. "There were so many hints, I just had to look. And I saw you two hugging on our way to Tara" Ceez told them. Both Shaosu and Naomi blushed, looked at each other, and then looked away. "Aww they're blushing" Imtoast cooed. "Told you" Ceez said smirking.

"I'm going to kick your as…" Shaosu was stopped by Naomi, who placed a hand on his hand. "Shaosu…" Naomi began. He sighed, "You're lucky she's here otherwise…" Shaosu got stared at by Naomi. "Sorry" he said. "Good" Naomi said and pecked his cheek. "Seems like Shaosu is taking orders from Naomi now" Seth laughed. "Seth, don't make me use this" Shaosu said putting a hand on his sword. "Alright, that's it you two" Naomi said getting up. "We should be planning on what to do next instead of fighting each other" Naomi said.

"She's right, we should work on another plan instead of fighting each other" Lovestoast said. "Well, then what do we do?" Shaosu asked. They all looked at Naomi, who looked like she had a plan. "There is a reason why I brought Shaosu here, it's because he's Gerald's descendent like Cichol said" Naomi began. "When Gerald died years ago he gave me a list of 9 names, at first I didn't know what the list meant, but now I realize that it was the names of the next goddess knights that were written on the paper" Naomi told them.

As she was saying this she pulled out a piece of folded paper, she unfolded it and they read the contents:

_Shaosu_

_Lorna_

_Lovestoast_

_Imtoast_

_Seth_

_Ceez_

_Leon_

_Elvin_

_Jason_

They read through the list over and over again, shocked by what it contained. "So…the reason that we're all here is because…" Seth said. "Is because you're all the descendents of the goddess knights, that's why you're all here" Naomi said. "Okay, I know that me and my husband can turn into Paladins, and Shaosu actually has the leader in his amulet. But what about the others? How come they haven't gotten their own transformation?" Imtoast asked. "They will require training to acquire their own transformations, which is why I suggested that the rest of you train in the Soul Stream" Naomi told them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and they found themselves in the Soul Stream, but this area was different than what they usually saw.

There was a large platform with the Celtic symbol on it like the Soul Stream, but the size of the platform was larger than the one they started on. They looked around and saw Naomi in her original form, but without the pigtails, the guys just gaped except for Shaosu, who just stared at her, while the two girls just groaned annoyed and a little envious. "I may have forgotten to mention but I changed my look, anyway your training will begin immediately" Nao said.

They looked for their opponents and suddenly they saw themselves all decked out in armor. The only thing that was different about them was their eyes, which were empty and white with no pupils. "We're fighting ourselves?" Shaosu asked. "I had asked Morrighan to create some double gangers for your training" Nao told them. "Now, i will seperate each of you into different arenas to fight in. Now these double gangers have the exact same tactics and abilites you all have, so if you can surpass them then you will obtain your goddess knight transformations" Nao said. She soon disappeared and suddenly so did the others in a flash of light. "Let the training begin" Nao said.

---

**Me: looks like the gans going to fight each other to obtain their powers. What will happen next? stay tuned. R&R plz!**


	33. Training part 1 Lovestoast & Imtoast

**Lovestoast: since this chap has us as the main characters were doing the intro this time**

**Imtoast: Oh and for the record, we're married in case you're wondering**

**Lovestoast: now, let's start this chapter**

**---**

**Chapter 33: Training part 1-Lovestoast & Imtoast**

In a flash of light both Lovestoast and Imtoast found themselves on another platform like the one they were on a few minutes ago. "Looks like we have to beat ourselves to become the knights like Nao said" Lovestoast said. Their double gangers suddenly transformed into the armor that Shaosu wore in Coill Dungeon. "This is going to be tough" Imtoast said pulling out her weapon. Both fighters charged at each other and clashed blades.

Both jumped back and summoned their bear pets, their double gangers did the same. "SMASH!" Both toasts yelled. The bears prepared their Smash skills as their double gangers did the same; both pets smashed each other and sent flying. "These guys copy our moves, we need to try a different tactic" Lovestoast said. Both suddenly got the same idea. "Switch!" they yelled and switched opponents. Lovestoast charged at the Imtoast double ganger with his bear and Imtoast charged at the Lovestoast double ganger with her bear.

Both double gangers were taken by surprise as they were sent back by the two toasts smash attacks. Both toasts then unleashed a bunch of combos and used the Ice bolt spells to damage their double gangers. The double gangers were badly injured, Lovestoast and Imtoast both knew what to do and transformed into their paladin forms. Both used the smash skill on the double gangers and they were sent flying. They soon disappeared in a puff of black smoke as Lovestoast and Imtoast suddenly felt power course through them.

Suddenly the two floated up and were surrounded by light and suddenly a pair of black wings appeared out of their backs, their armor was changing from regular paladin armor to Goddess knight armor. When the light faded Lovestoast and Imtoast were wearing Goddess knight armor. "Whoa" Lovestoast said. "This is awesome" Imtoast said. "Congratulations you two, you've defeated your double gangers and become Goddess knights" Nao's voice echoed through the arena.

"What now?" Lovestoast asked. "You may proceed to the next room and wait for the others" Nao's voice replied. Suddenly a door suddenly faded into view and opened, revealing a dark hallway. "Let's go honey" Lovestoast said. "Sure thing baby" Imtoast said, kissing her husband on the cheek and both went through the door.

---

**Me: well this was a short chappie but its all i could do**

**Loveestoast: Glad we had a chance at the spotlight**

**Imtoast: What about the others? **

**Me: I'm getting to them, read my next chap, and R&R plz!**


	34. training part 2Lorna

**Lorna: Alright, here's my chap, now its my chance to show what i'm made of.**

**Pan: We already know what you're made of**

**Lorna: What's that supposed to mean? *readies club***

**Pan: H-Hey Lorna calm down, you need me for this chap remember?**

***Lorna sighes***

**Lorna: Fine, let the chap begin**

**---**

**Chapter 34: Training Part 2-Lorna**

Lorna and Pan were surrounded by light and they found themselves in a different arena but looked like the same as the one they were on. Their double gangers were in front of them. "Jeez, even your double ganger looks like you" Pan said with a little disgust in his tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lorna asked Pan with a threatening glare. The double ganger Lorna was copying the same thing the real Lorna was doing, even the glare.

"Uhh what I meant to say was…" Pan began. "PAN!" Lorna yelled and swung her club, sending Pan flying, the double ganger did the same thing and the double ganger Pan was sent flying with the original Pan. "Wow, you're just as strong as me when I'm mad" Lorna said to the double ganger Lorna with a smirk. The double ganger did the same thing. Now Lorna was getting annoyed with the double ganger copying her. "Stop copying me!" Lorna yelled pointing a finger at the double ganger, the double ganger mimicked her.

"That's it!" Lorna yelled and ran at the double ganger with her club. She attacked the double ganger with her club; both got hit in the shoulder and were stunned temporarily. The double ganger Lorna used her own club and hit Lorna three times, sending her back. _'She's strong like me'_ Lorna thought. Lorna attacked the double ganger again and managed to hit her with her club. She prepared to use her smash skill when the double ganger hit her again and used her own smash skill, sending her flying.

Lorna got back up, badly wounded and weakened from the blow. "I have to keep fighting…" Lorna said weakly. "For him…" she whispered and thought about Seth, when she first met him, that night at the campfire. When she saw him again saving Shaosu, their adventures since then, especially after Coill dungeon when she woke up on Seth's lap. _'I have to keep fighting…so he might know how much I think of him'_ Lorna thought.

"And I won't let you or Cichol stand in my way" Lorna said to her double ganger. She charged at the double ganger again and did the smash skill, except this smash skill was doubled in power by a critical hit. The attack sent the Double ganger flying, Pan had arrived from nowhere but his double ganger wasn't with him. "What happened to the double ganger?" Lorna asked him. "Let's just say the double ganger won't be coming back, I kicked his butt" Pan said. "How?" Lorna asked him. "It wasn't easy" he said plainly.

The double ganger then disappeared and Lorna felt a power course through her and Pan. Suddenly she and Pan were surrounded by light and they transformed into Paladins, but more specifically Goddess Knights. When the light faded Lorna was wielding her club and Pan had armor on him. "Whoa…this is awesome!" Lorna said seeing herself in armor. "It's kind of tight" Pan said. The armor vanished, "That's better" Pan said. "Congrats you two, you're now Goddess Knights" Nao's voice said.

"Nao, what do we do now?" Lorna asked the air. "Go through the door in front of you, the others are waiting" Nao said. A door appeared out of nowhere and opened, revealing a long hallway. "Come on let's go" Lorna said. The two both walked into the hallway, _'Seth…'_ Lorna thought as she and Pan walked into the hallway, the door shut behind them and disappeared.

---

**Lorna: I'm a knight now Yay!**

**Pan: Well at least i look good in armor**

**Lorna: And what about me?**

**Pan: eh, you're okay**

***Lorna gives him a look***

**Pan: uh oh**

***get;s hit by Lorna's club and sent flying***


	35. Training part 3Seth

**Seth: Guess it's my time to shine now eh?**

**Me: Yep, you ready?**

**Seth: Yeah, let's go**

**---**

**Chapter 35: Training part 3-Seth**

Seth found himself on another platform with his double ganger, "Well, looks like I have to beat you to become a knight" Seth said to his double ganger. He got out his secondary weapon, a broad sword with a round shield. The double ganger copied Seth and took out the same type of sword and shield. "So you have a weapon like mine, eh? Very well, let's see who's stronger," Seth took a stance and the double ganger mimicked his moves.

Seth charged at the double ganger and both clashed blades, struggling to gain the upper hand. Seth and the double ganger both jumped back, Seth took out his bow and arrow and fired, the double ganger did the same, only a few seconds later. By the time the double ganger tried to fire an arrow, Seth's arrow shot past the double ganger's arm, leaving a scar that was starting to bleed.

The double ganger fired an arrow of his own and held his arm after shooting. Seth twisted his body to the left of the arrow as it soared past him. Suddenly another arrow was shot at Seth, he turned his head, just barely missing it as it left a scar on his cheek.

"You little bastard!" Seth yelled with anger. Seth got another arrow from his quiver and fired it at the double ganger. It hit him in the shoulder as Seth fired another arrow, this time hitting the double ganger in the knee and two more hitting the double ganger in the chest and another in the double ganger's heart. The double ganger dropped his bow and clutched the arrow over his heart and fell to the ground.

When the double ganger disappeared in a black puff of smoke Seth suddenly rose into the air as he was surrounded by light. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Seth found himself wearing the same armor that Shaosu wore when he transformed in Coill dungeon, complete with black wings. "Whoa…this is awesome!" Seth shouted happily. "Congratulations Seth, you're officially a Goddess Knight now" Nao's voice echoed.

A door appeared in a flash and opened up in front of Seth. "Proceed through the door to reunite to the others," Nao told him. Seth changed back into his regular clothes and went through the door. "I'm coming you guys…" he said. "…Lorna…I'm coming" Seth whispered as the door behind him closed.

---

**Me: Seems like our friend has a crush on a certain blue haired girl**

**Seth: i do not!**

**Me: yes you do**

**Seth: Do Not!**

**Me: Admit it, you like her**

**Seth: I do not like her!**

**Me: aright (he so does like her)**

**Seth: I HEARD THAT!**

***GOM43 runs as Seth runs after him***


	36. Training part 4 Ceez

**Ceez: My turn! About time too i was getting bored.**

**Me: let's start the chapter shall we?**

**---**

**Chapter 36: Training Part 4-Ceez**

Ceez stood before his double ganger as both were transported to another arena. Ceez took out his swords as the double ganger pulled out his own blades. The double ganger then transformed into the same knight that Ceez's brother, Shaosu, was in Coill dungeon. "So if I beat you then I become a Goddess Knight?" Ceez asked his double ganger.

It nodded and went into a combat stance. _'Looks like it' _Ceez thought as he took his own stance. Both Ceez and the double ganger charged at each other and clashed blades in a shower of sparks. _'He's as strong as me' _Ceez thought as he struggled to gain the upper hand. Ceez jumped back and prepared to fire a lightning bolt attack. The double ganger charged at Ceez as he launched a lightning bolt at the double ganger, causing it to be stalled for a few seconds.

Ceez then attacked it with his swords, leaving six scratches along the double ganger's clothes. The double ganger skid back, scars and scratches covered its body. "It must even have my own vitality" Ceez muttered. The double ganger panted as its goddess knight armor disappeared and it returned to its normal form.

"Now this will be easier" Ceez said with a smirk. Ceez prepared to use the Smash skill and then charged at his double ganger. He stabbed the double ganger in the chest with one of his swords and pulled it out, sending the double ganger flying. The double ganger tried to get up but fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ceez could suddenly feel power coursing through him as he rose in the air. Suddenly he transformed into a Goddess Knight and landed on the floor. "Excellent" Ceez said admiring his armor. "Congratulations Ceez, you're a Goddess knight now" Nao's voice told him. "What's next?" Ceez asked. "There's a door that will lead you to the others" Nao told him. Sure enough, a door appeared out of thin air and opened.

"Guess I have to go to the others" Ceez said to himself as he changed back into his normal form and went through the door.

---

**Ceez: Short chapter, why is it short?**

**Me: its hard to write chaps like this, but shhaosu's is going to be much more longer.**

**Ceez:...i hate you**

**Me: i no**


	37. training part 5Shaosu

**Me: I told you that i would make a longer chap and i did**

**Shaosu: Kool, it's my turn now!**

**Me: You ready for this chap? Cause it has some surprises in store for you**

**Shaosu: Bring it on!**

**Me: Okay, then let the chap begin**

**---**

**Chapter 37: Training Part 5- Shaosu**

Shaosu and Shadow found themselves on a platform similar to the one they were on a few seconds ago. The only ones there were Shaosu and Shadow, their double gangers in front of them, and Nao, who was watching from the sidelines. "Wait, why do I have to train, I can turn into a goddess Knight already" Shaosu told Nao.

"Actually that was a coincidence, even though Gerald is inside the amulet you need to learn how to activate it so you can use it" Nao explained to him. "So I have to beat him in order to truly be a knight?" Shaosu asked, pointing a finger at his double ganger. "Yep, good luck," Nao said and disappeared. Shaosu sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I chose this life" Shaosu said to himself.

Shadow only barked in a response to what his master said, "Your right boy, if I didn't come, I wouldn't have met you or the others…especially Nao…" Shaosu trailed off when he said her name. _'I swore to myself I would protect her and help out Morrighan, and I will keep that promise'_ Shaosu mentally told himself. Shaosu pulled out his bastard sword and held it with both hands. His shield was destroyed during the battle in Coill dungeon, "Alright, come on!" Shaosu yelled at the double ganger.

The double ganger pulled out his sword as the double ganger Shadow growled at the real Shadow. All four combatants charged at each other, Shadow and his double ganger launched at each other and both were sent tumbling into a fight while Shaosu and his double ganger were locked in a duel. Shaosu grunted as the double ganger…was getting the upper hand? "What the he-?" Shaosu was suddenly pushed back. "This wasn't part of the training" Shaosu said. "That's because I'm the one you're fighting" the double ganger said in an all too familiar voice. "Gerald?" Shaosu asked surprised.

Suddenly the double ganger of Shaosu laughed and his eyes changed to brown. "Yep, I wanted to see how tough you are so I took over the double ganger and now I'm fighting you" Gerald explained. "Great, now I'm fighting the leader, there's got to be something wrong here" Shaosu said. "There isn't" Nao explained as she appeared out of nowhere again. "So you're going to allow this?" Shaosu asked her.

"Yes, I also want to see which of you is powerful" Nao said. "Good, so shall we continue?" Gerald asked taking a stance. "Sure" Shaosu replied, taking his own combat stance. Both charged and clashed at each other, struggling to gain the upper hand. Shadow was fighting off his double ganger when it was called back by Gerald. Gerald and Shaosu jumped back from each other as Gerald prepared to unleash a fire bolt at Shaosu.

"Shadow, Smash!" Shaosu ordered. Shadow barked and ran towards Gerald, 'Damn, not good' he thought. He only managed to prepare 3 bolts but they would have to do. Gerald extended his hand as the larger fire bolt split into three smaller ones and all soared towards Shadow. Shadow whined as the fire bolts burned his body and he was sent flying. "SHADOW!" Shaosu yelled and ran towards his companion.

Nao gasped as Shadow was writhing in pain from the attack, "Gerald!" she yelled at him. "What? I had to think of something" Gerald said. Shaosu kneeled next to Shadow as he tried his best to put some of the flames. "Shadow, are you okay boy?" Shaosu asked the husky. Shadow whined softly, staring at his master with his ice blue eyes. Nao walked over to the two and petted Shadow's head. She felt so sorry for him that she felt heartbroken. "He'll be okay Shaosu; he has some minor burns but he will live" Nao told him. "Gerald…" Shaosu growled. Nao could see the pain and rage building up in his eyes, tears of burning rage spilled down his face. Nao realized what was going to happen and carried Shadow to the sidelines.

Shaosu turned to Gerald and he was O.D pissed. "Uh oh" Gerald said seeing Shaosu looking at him. "You're a dead man Gerald" Shaosu growled at him. Shaosu charged at Gerald and clashed blades with him. Gerald was trying his best to hold Shaosu back, but Shaosu was slowly gaining the upper hand. "What…power…" Gerald grunted as Shaosu was pushing him back.

Gerald soon skidded back from Shaosu as he charged at him again and managed to land a few hits on him. Then Shaosu used the Smash skill on Gerald, stabbing him in the chest and ripping it out of Gerald in an upward arc, sending him flying. Gerald skidded back from the blow, clutching his chest as it was seeping blood. Gerald panted as Shaosu came over and pointed his blade at Gerald's face.

"Go on, kill me…but if you do then you won't be able to turn into a Goddess Knight and Nao will resent you" Gerald told him. That last part of what Gerald said caused Shaosu to snap out of his rage. Shaosu looked at Gerald, then sheathed his blade, and turned around. Gerald looked at him with a confused look on his face. Shaosu turned around then punched Gerald in the face, leaving a large red mark on his face.

"I deserved that" Gerald moaned in pain as he got up. "Yeah, you did" Shaosu said. Nao walked up to the two fighters with Shadow following her. "Are you okay?" Shaosu asked him. Shadow barked and playfully licked his master. "I take that as a yes" Shaosu laughed and hugged him. "You went too far with Shadow, you know that" Nao told Gerald. "I know, but Shaosu needed it, he had to feel what it was like to have someone he cared for hurt" Gerald replied.

"He already knows what it feels like for your information" Nao said with her hands on her hips. "Okay, so-orry" Gerald said. Shaosu turned to Nao and Gerald, "So I guess I won the match" Shaosu said. "I guess, and since you won, you can become a Goddess knight now" Gerald said and disappeared into the amulet. Suddenly Shaosu rose into the air and transformed into the Goddess knight form he took in Coill Dungeon, wielding a claymore.

"**Now this is more like it"** Shaosu chuckled. "Now you can turn into a Goddess knight, but it can only be activated once a day" Nao explained. "Aw man" Shaosu whined as he returned to his original form. Nao giggled and then hugged him, causing Shaosu to blush red. "Look on the bright side, now you're powerful enough to kill the Hell Knight" Nao told him. Shaosu had to agree with that. "What about the others?" Shaosu asked. "They have completed their training and are going to meet up with each other" Nao said.

She did a motion with her hand and a door appeared next to them. "So I go through this door to meet up with the others?" Shaosu asked Nao. "Yes, we should go to them" Nao said. "Alright, let's go. Come on Shadow" Shaosu ordered his pet. Shadow followed him, "Are you coming?" Shaosu asked Nao, who was standing there. "Sure, I'll be right there" Nao said and disappeared. "I sometimes wonder where she goes when she disappears like that" Shaosu wondered aloud. "Woof! (Beats me)" Shadow barked. Shaosu and Shadow both went through the door as it closed shut behind them.

---

**Shaosu: Kool, i'm a knight now!**

**Me: and this training is done, now we can continue with the story...once i get an idea for it.**


	38. A New Objective

**Me: Okay i know i was going to make another long chap but i had a little writer's block lately, so this is what i could make**

**Shaosu: Anything else?**

**Me: Oh yeah, i added another character to the story**

**Lorna: Who is it?**

**Me: You'll find out soon**

**---**

**Chapter 38: A New Objective**

Shaosu and Shadow both walked down the long hallway, Shaosu had been thinking about his goddess knight transformation and wondered if Nao still had feelings for Gerald, knowing that he's been inside the amulet the whole time. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door in front of him until he ran face-first into the door.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his nose and looked at the door. He took the handle and pushed the door open. When he saw the others in front of them Shadow ran towards them and began to lick them. "Well, what took you two so long?" Seth asked Shaosu as he walked in. "We had a little trouble with my double ganger" he said.

"Well, ours were no problem, but what do we do now?" Lorna asked. Suddenly Nao appeared with Morrighan next to her. "Congratulations to all of you, you have worked hard and have been rewarded with the ability of being my knights" Goddess Morrighan said. "Thank you…but we only have 6 with us, we need 3 more" Shaosu pointed out. "Yes I know, but I have located them and they have trained already. Jason is in Tir Choniall, Elvin is in Dunbarton, and Leon is in Emain Macha. They already know about the knights so it'll be easier to talk with them" Morrighan explained.

"So Leon is located in Emain Macha, after we get them what do we do afterwards?" Lorna asked. "I will explain once you get the last three, but there is someone very important that wants to speak with you" Morrighan told them. Suddenly there was a burst of light and suddenly a woman stood next to Morrighan.

She had the same black raven wings as Morrighan, long black hair with some going over the front of her shoulders; she had two earrings with a necklace of what looked like a fan around her neck. She had ash colored eyes and wore a black dress that also had black velvet on her arms. "Whoa" the group all said at once.

"I'd like to introduce, Neamhain, the goddess of Light" Morrighan said. (Shaosu and the other's faces: O_O). "I take it that you six are the ones I've been hearing so much about" Neamhain said in a pleasant voice. All the males of the group started to blush from the Neamhain's looks while the girls just seethed in envy. "It appears that the males are enchanted by your looks" Morrighan pointed out their blushing faces.

"I was wondering why they were blushing" Neamhain said. "Strange…they all bear at least some resemblance to the last knights I meat but…" Neamhain turned her attention to Shaosu. "…But this boy bears a striking resemblance to the leader" Neamhain said taking a good look at Shaosu. "The amulet he wears around his neck has Gerald's soul in it" Nao pointed out. Shaosu took off the amulet he wore and gave it to Neamhain. "Your right, I can sense the soul inside it, I thought there was something fishy about him" Neamhain said.

She could clearly see Shaosu and the ghostly image of Gerald beside him. "Strange, even his power is the same as Gerald" Neamhain muttered. "Goddess Neamhain, we were about to send them to find the last three knights before Cichol can begin his war," Morrighan told her. "I see, but there's something I must give to young Shaosu first before he leaves" Neamhain said. Instantly a pillar of light was in Neamhain's hand, the light slowly faded and soon, Neamhain was holding a two-handed sword in her hands.

The sword looked like it was made of crystal, the metal gleamed like it was newly polished, and the crest of Lymilarks was imprinted on the edge of the metal, near the handle. Neamhain gave the sword to Shaosu, who accepted it and gripped the handle. The sword looked like it was gracefully crafted, but somehow it also meant that anyone fighting it would be dead in a few minutes.

"Amazing power" Shaosu said as he sheathed the two-handed sword. "This sword was once wielded by Gerald many years ago, I secretly kept it and had it reformed in case the descendent of Gerald would need it," Neamhain explained. "Thank you" Shaosu said. "now go, and stop Cichol's armies before Errin is destroyed by them" Morrighan and Neamhain both said. Instantly the entire group was surrounded by light and they knew no more.

---

**Me: Again, short chap but it was the only thing i could think of. Oh and i don't own Neamhain, she belongs to Nexon.**

**Me: And anoither note, elleham's name i sorta mis-spelled, its actually Elleha. in case u forgot, he's the incubus from Coill dungeon.**


	39. the first of three

**Me: Short chappie i know but i have writer's block what can you do? anyway, i'm to lazy to do the intro so i'm making it short**

**---**

**Chapter 39: The first of three**

When Shaosu and the others opened their eyes they were back in the Healer's house. After a few minutes of talking they decided to find Leon first. "Do you know where we can find a man named Leon?" Shaosu asked Agnes. "Leon? Hmm…" Agnes closed her eyes, trying to think. "If I remember, he's known to be at the paladin training ground sometimes or explore Coill dungeon. Though at night he's known to go to Bean Rua for a few drinks" Agnes explained.

"Bean Rua eh? Well it's a start" Shaosu shrugged. "What time is it anyway?" Ceez asked. "Well it's about 7:30 pm right now" Agnes said. "Good, then that means its open" Seth said. They left the Healer's House, paying Agnes for their stay and went to Bean Rua. They had to buy tickets to enter Bean Rua, which cost 1,000gp for each of them.

After paying their tickets they entered the pub, "Sorry, no pets allowed" the bouncer said, pointing to Shadow and Pan. "Guess you'll have to wait out here guys" Shaosu said to the two. Inside were some girls with red hair wearing scanty black dresses; some adults were talking in the tables. They noticed a man in the corner wearing a white slender roe with the hood up. On the side of his chair were a mace and a kite shield with a white outline.

The man noticed Shaosu and the others walking towards him. "What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone. "Are you Leon?" Shaosu asked. Leon removed his hood revealing his green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Yeah, hang on…you're that one Morrighan told me about" Leon said. "Yeah, Morrighan told me that you were here and I wanted to ask if you could join us" Shaosu told him.

"I guess I don't have a choice, I'll join you guys in helping you" Leon said. "Alright, one down, two to go" Shaosu said with a smirk. "So were to next?" Leon asked. "Well, we should head to Dunbarton next since its closest town" Naomi said. "Good idea, we'll take the Osna Sail since it's the fastest way" Shaosu said.

Leon got up from his seat and followed the group. When they got out, Shadow and Pan were waiting for them. Noticing Leon, Shadow got up and started to sniff him. "Don't worry, he does that to get your scent" Shaosu explained. Leon bent down and petted Shadow. "Nice dog" he said. The group then went past the pub and Healer's house to the north gate. As they neared the entrance to the Osna sail pass Shaosu and Naomi thought they saw a doe and deer in the forest.

Shaosu smiled, remembering their time in the forest on the Christmas day. "Seems like it was only yesterday that we came through there" Shaosu said to Naomi. "Yeah, I still remember the night we first kissed" Naomi said leaning her head against Shaosu's shoulder. "That was only because we were under the mistletoe and you know it" Shaosu mentioned.

"I know, but it was still a kiss" Naomi replied, pecking his cheek. "If you two are done we should be going" Ceez called ahead of them. "Right, sorry bro" Shaosu replied. "Come on, we should follow them" Shaosu said. "Alright" Naomi said. Naomi grabbed Shaosu's hand as both ran after the others.

---

**Me: well, one down two more left, what shall happen next? Stay tuned.**


	40. The Hot Tempered Knight

**Me: Well, i started my new semester at school and i finished my new chap for this story**

**Shaosu: kool, so we get to see the new knight right?**

**Me: Yep, and your going to be surprised by the knight's attitude, trust me**

**---**

**Chapter 40: The Hot Tempered Knight**

Shaosu woke up as the sun beamed down on his cold face, he opened his eyes and Naomi was sound asleep, head on his shoulder. He remembered that they camped out in Osna Sail the night before and Lorna decided to play her Lute a little, the song that Pan wrote caused all of them to fall asleep. Shaosu placed his half of the blanket on her and smiled softly. _'Even asleep she's beautiful' _he thought. Shadow was curled up into a ball right next to her, prepared to defend his master's love with everything he had. Shaosu had to admit, he was a very protective dog ever since they met.

As the sun rose up Shadow lifted his head and shook it, then walked over to Naomi and nudged her a few times with his nose. "Shadow, stop poking me with your nose" Naomi moaned. Shadow decided to lick her up, which worked. "Alright I'm up boy" Naomi said, trying to get Shadow's tongue away from her. "He tried to warn you" Shaosu chuckled.

Naomi giggled and kissed Shadow's head, Shadow scratched his nose with his paw, which would always indicate that he was embarrassed. "About time you were up" Leon said, surprising them. "How long were you up?" Naomi asked. "A while now, about 5:30" Leon replied. "You don't get much sleep do you?" Shaosu asked. "Nope, but I did get breakfast started" Leon said.

They turned to the direction Leon was pointing and saw a small fire built with various foods around it, leaving s elegant and alluring aroma in the air. "Smells good!" Shaosu said as he went over to the food. The others were getting up and smelled the food. "What smells so good?" Lovestoast asked. Lorna was opening her eyes and looked up, as Seth woke up. Both each other's eyes shot open and both got away from each other. "Wo-ow" Shaosu said holding a large piece of meat in a stick.

"They're so into each other" Imtoast muttered. "Eat up you two; we have another knight to get" Shaosu told them. The two sat down and began eating their breakfast, after finishing the group continued to Dunbarton for the next Goddess knight. They reached the town and began to ask around for Elvin; surprisingly they found out that Elvin was in Dugald isle. "Weird, we'll get the next knight and have time to get the last one before dark" Seth said.

They all agreed and went to Dugald Isle; they proceeded to the logging site. Shadow suddenly sensed something and ran into the woods, "Shadow, come back here!" Shaosu called to the husky and followed him. They caught up with him and stood there shocked by the scene in front of them. Shadow sat and rubbed his head against the legs of a girl with long blonde hair that went down to her back and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a shirt with a brown jacket over the shirt and a skirt that went to her knees , surprisingly she was wearing a pair of gauntlets on her hands as well as some greaves. Shaosu also sensed that the girl had "The Bear Slayer with Bare Hands" title, _'and I can guess how she got that'_ Shaosu thought.

The girl noticed Shaosu and the rest and looked up to them, smiling a little and running her fingers through her hair and placing it behind her ears, revealing them to being elf ears. "Is this your dog?" the elf girl asked. "Yes, but who are you? And pardon for me asking, but what is an elf doing here? I thought they were in Iria" Shaosu told the elf. "Actually some elves traveled to other areas including here, and my name is Ellen" she said. "Oh, we're looking for someone named Elvin, do you know where can find him?" Shaosu asked. "Elvin? Oh not again" the elf muttered. "Hang on a minute, are you Elvin?" Seth asked. "Yes, but I changed my name to Ellen because it sounds better" Ellen said.

"So you're Elvin? But you're a girl" Pan snickered. Both Lorna and Ellen/Elvin shot menacing looks at the black sheep. Shaosu made a motion with his hand near his neck, telling Pan it was a bad comment. "Uh ladies let me explain…" Pan started. "You sexist little punk!" both yelled and punched Pan so hard he hit a small log storage shelter and it crumbled down on him.

(Everyone's reaction: O_O, Lorna and Ellen's: ^_^). Lorna and Ellen both looked at each other and laughed. "I didn't know elves could be so violent, I thought they were friendly people" Lorna laughed. "And I never met a human who losses her temper like that" Ellen said. "So…do you want to join us in stopping Cichol and his armies?" Shaosu asked nervously. "Sure, and relax, I won't lose my temper like that again" Ellen said smiling.

Shadow walked up to her and sat next to her. Ellen scratched his ear and he began making some grunting sounds and barks. "Yes I know, don't worry I won't hurt him" Ellen said to Shadow, almost like she understood what he was saying. Shadow made some more grunts and Ellen nodded, "I know, he is annoying" Ellen agreed. "You understand what he's saying?" Naomi asked. "Yes, we elves have an ability to understand various animal languages, especially dogs. Ain't that right boy?" Ellen asked Shadow, who replied with a bark.

Ellen giggled, "Good boy" she said and kissed shadow's head. He scratched his nose with his paw in embarrassment and followed Ellen. "Okay let's all agree on not pissing her off" Lovestoast said. They all nodded. "I can't believe that I'm losing my pet to the elf" Shaosu replied with a sad tone. "Aw, need some comfort?" Naomi asked softly.

"I'm good..." Shaosu paused "Maybe a little hug". Naomi hugged Shaosu and he hugged her back. "Alright I feel better now" he said and both let go. "Alright, we should head to Tir Choniall now" Shaosu said. They all nodded, Seth and Ceez went to get Pan out of the wreckage from Lorna and Ellen's punch while they went to Tir Choniall.

---

**Me: So that's the new chap, and tomorrow Iria will finally come out for Mabinogi!**

**All: Ya!**

**Ellen: so what now?**

**Me: Well, after tomorrow i'll write another chap**

**Ellen: What am i going to do until then?**

**Shaosu: you could beat Pan up**

**Pan: What?!**

**Ellen: Sweet! (chases Pan)**

**Pan: Help MeEEEE!**

**Me (sitting back in a lounge chair with popcorn): and sit back, relax,and watch Pan get beat up by the elf**

**(Eat's popcorn while Ellen chases Pan)**


	41. The Knight of the Arena

**Me: Today is when i can finally get to Iria, so i wrote this quick chappie so i can play Mabinogi**

**Shaosu: Kool, so this is the new chap?**

**Me: yep, let it start!**

**---**

**Chapter 41: The Knight of the Arena**

Shaosu and the rest of the group continued to Tir Choniall, during the walk there Lorna and Ellen became great friends in a short while. "They're like sisters" Seth noticed. "I know it's scary" Pan said. "Why is it scary?" Lovestoast asked. "They both hit hard" Pan replied. Pan still never got over what they did to him a few minutes ago. "Let it go man" Shaosu told him. Shadow was walking beside Ellen; he somehow had a growing affection to Ellen in the five minutes they met.

Then again, he practically acted cute whenever there was a cute girl in front of him. "I can't believe it's been years since I last came here" Shaosu said as they entered Tir Choniall. "I know I still can't believe that it's been 3 years since I join you" Lorna said. "And not only have we grown physically, we've grown mentally and spiritually" Naomi said. "Yes, I bet Duncan will be surprised to see us again" Shaosu chuckled.

As Shaosu passed through the village to Duncan's house some people began whispering, "it that Shaosu?" he heard one whisper. "It is I can't believe he's here" another said. "Man he's cute" a girl said. Shaosu and the rest of the gang went to Duncan's house and knocked on the door. "Ah Shaosu, come in" Duncan said as he let the group inside.

"It's been a while since I saw you, my you've all grown. Seems like yesterday I helped Shaosu here get started, now look. You and the rest are now goddess Knights." Duncan said with a warm smile. "We still need the last goddess knight to be whole again" Shaosu said. "I know, Morrighan informed me, I know where to find him. He's located in the Alby dungeon arena" Duncan said.

"Why is he there?" Seth asked. "He goes there to see who's the toughest of the village, and with him being a Goddess Knight his powers are unmatched. I suggest you fight him and win to get him to join" Duncan explained. "Right, got any arena tokens?" Shaosu asked. "No, but Ranald has some" Duncan said. "Right, we'll pay him a visit" Shaosu said with a nod.

The group then left Duncan's place and went to the School, were Ranald was teaching some students. "Well, this is a surprise, I never expected my student to become a warrior in a short time" Ranald laughed as Shaosu entered. "Master Ranald, it's been a while since we last saw each other" Shaosu said. "Yes, I have heard of your accomplishments and I'm impressed at how strong you've become" Ranald chuckled "It seems like the leader of the old knights is still alive right under my nose" Ranald said.

"I guess you know then" Shaosu said. "Yes, about you being Gerald's descendent and that he's been alive this whole time, I should have guessed when I saw you that day that you would've been the leader" Ranald said. "Yeah, but we need the last knight and he's in the arena" Shaosu said. "Say no more" Ranald said, pulling out some arena tokens. "Thanks man" Shaosu said and gave him the money for the tokens. "Good luck, he's supposed to be unbeatable" Ranald told them.

Shaosu and the rest went to ably dungeon, as they walked Shaosu began to reflect his life in Errin up to now. _'So much has happened, I became a knight, made new friends, joined a guild…and fell in love with the most beautiful girl imaginable'_ Shaosu thought as he looked at Naomi. They reached Alby dungeon and went inside. "It's been so long since I was in a dungeon" Tarlach said. They stepped on the statue floor and dropped the arena tokens. Instantly they were transported into the arena lobby. They went towards a blue skinned goblin. "My name is Goro; do you wish to enter the arena?" Goro asked. "We're looking for the top ranking person in the arena" Shaosu said. "That would be me" a voice said.

They turned around to see a man wielding an axe and a sword in both of his hands. The man had brown hair that covered his left eye, which both were a bright golden color. He wore a Tork's Hunter Suit which was blood red and dark grey shorts with red boots and a red headband, at his side was a grey wolf who growled at them. "I take it your Jason?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah? And who are you?" Jason asked.

"Shaosu, we need your help" Shaosu told him. "If this is about me joining you, forget it. Unless, you beat me in battle" Jason said pointing his axe at Shaosu. "Sure, tonight sound good?" Shaosu asked. "Yeah" Jason nodded. "Fang, let's go" Jason said to his wolf. Fang just growled at Shadow, who growled back, and followed his master. "What a jerk" Lorna chirped. "I know, but we need him for the team" Lovestoast said.

"Are you really going to challenge him?" Naomi asked Shaosu. They noticed he was grinning, "Oh yeah" he said as he was nodding at the same time.

---

**Shaosu: great, an anti version of me**

**Me: i was having a thought and i thought it would be kool if he was an anit version of Shaosu.**

**shaosu: anyway, stay tuned for the next chap, and R&R plz!**

**Me: Hey! thats my line!**


	42. Arena Master

**Me: Well, here's a long chappie like i told you i would make**

**shaosu: about time**

**Me: Cut me some slack i was busy**

**---**

**Chapter 42: Arena Master**

Shaosu was sitting underneath a tree in Tir Choniall, his match against Jason would begin shortly and Shaosu was preparing himself. He had trained for the last few hours, hoping to be able to beat Jason and fang. Though that wasn't the only reason why he was under the tree: he had to give up his Eiry to Duncan, but got a fluted short sword as another type of weapon.

It was sad to see his Eiry leave, but he didn't have a use for it. "Still, I miss her" Shaosu muttered. He thought about the first time they met, when they arrived to Tir Choniall, his training, Christmas, practically Eiry was what made him what he is now, and without her, he felt a little empty inside. Shadow moaned a little bit, sensing his master's sorrow.

"Its okay boy, but I can't help but miss her, she was like my closet friend and now…" Shaosu softly cried over his Eiry. Suddenly he felt some arms wrap around him and felt someone embracing him. Shaosu knew immediately who it was. "What are you doing here Naomi? Shaosu asked her. "I heard what happened to Eiry, sorry about what happened" Naomi said, still hugging him.

"Thanks for your concern but…I didn't really need her…but…she was like my closet friend Nao" Shaosu said sadly to her. Naomi hugged him tighter, "It's okay if you miss her, some people felt that way when they gave up their Eiry, but maybe she'll get a new master who will learn all about you" Naomi whispered into his ear. "You're right, thanks" Shaosu said. "My pleasure" Naomi said, pecking his cheek and letting go of him.

"Ruff, Ruff! Ruff! (Hate to break up this little moment but the match is going to start" Shadow barked. "Right, thanks boy" Shaosu said getting up. "Let's go, the match will begin" Shaosu said, taking Naomi's hand. "Right" Naomi said as they both went to the Arena.

---

The stands were filled with thousands of cheering fans; all were excited for this new match. Jason, the undefeated Arena Master was to be fighting some newbie who challenged him. What the fans didn't know was that it was Shaosu who challenged Jason to the fight. Naomi and the group were given good seats to watch the fight up close.

Shaosu was in the locker room preparing for the match. "Ready boy?" Shaosu asked his dog. "Woof! (Yeah!)" Shadow barked. "Alright, let's go" Shaosu said as he stepped into the door to the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare yourself for the most exciting match tonight! The Arena Master Jason and his wolf, Fang, are going to fight a new challenger. I'd like to introduce the challenger right now! Give it up for, Shaosu and Shadow!" the announcer yelled as the two entered the arena.

Some of the crowd booed at them as they entered the arena. "And now, for the opponent, you all know his by his nicknames of 'Arena Master', 'The Enigmatic Solider' and 'Blade axe' give it up for Jason and Fang!" the announcer said as the other two came in. The crowd practically cheered their heads off as Jason and Fang proudly entered the arena and stood before Shaosu.

"Now I want a good clean fight, so if you try anything to break the rules, that'd be awesome" The announcer said. "Now…BEGIN!" he called as the bell rang for the match to begin. Jason and Shaosu both charged and clashed with one another as Fang and Shadow pounced onto each other and began fighting. Jason clashed blades with Shaosu, who was using his bastard sword, he planned on using his claymore that he named Reginald when the time was right, until then he'd use his bastard sword. "You think you can beat me with one weapon?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see" Shaosu said as both broke away. Shadow and Fang were biting, scratching and clawing at each other as the crowd cheered for the combatants. Jason and Shaosu clashed once more, Jason swung his axe which only grinded off of Shaosu's blade as he swung his sword. Shaosu flicked his wrist and managed to block both attacks. "Damn…you're good kid" Jason grunted from the struggle. "I was…about to say…the same for you" Shaosu replied.

Both broke away again and stood across from each other, panting and sweating. "Man, this is the first time anyone's managed to make me work up a sweat. You got skills kid" Jason panted. "I know, the fighting style you use is similar to mine, but you wield two weapons like my brother so it's kind of a mix of mine and his" Shaosu replied, panting as well.

Shadow and Fang both jumped back to their masters, both were panting and had scar and scratch marks along their bodies. "Looks like you've forced me to use my secret weapon" Jason said. Shaosu realized what secret weapon Jason had and began to transform into his Goddess Knight form. Jason and Shaosu were surrounded by light and both transformed into their Goddess Knight forms.

The crowd were surprised and murmured with surprise. **"So you have this power too?"** Jason asked. **"Yeah, that's why I need your help in stopping Cichol" **Shaosu explained. **"I know already, but there's still the matter of this match first"** Jason asked**. "I had a feeling you'd say that, so let's see which one of us is stronger"** Shaosu said, pulling out Reginald. **"Good"** Jason said and took a combat stance.

Shadow was also decked out in armor while Fang wasn't. All four combatants charged at each other. Jason and Shaosu clashed blades, both were evenly matched and struggled to gain the upper hand. Shadow was practically beating Fang senseless with his attacks. He finished with a Smash attack and Fang was sent flying into the arena wall.

When the dust cleared Fang was out cold from the attack as Shadow went to his master. **"Damn, looks like its two-against-one"** Jason said bitterly. **"Actually one-on-one, Shadow, take a break"** Shaosu commanded. Shadow barked and turned back to his normal form before disappearing in a flash. **"Now we're even"** Shaosu said. Jason only huffed as he charged at Shaosu, both clashed weapons again, but with a lot of force.

Both combatants attacked each other with their swords, it seemed like they were evenly matched. "Man this is so worth the money" one person said. "I know my money is on the new guy" another said. "Oh man this is so good" Seth said as he leaned forward in his chair. "Kick his butt Shaosu!" both Lorna and Ellen yelled. The group gave the two weird looks, "What, we like arena matches" Lorna said.

"Since when?" pan asked. "Since the both of us both realized we had much in common" Ellen said. The group looked at them then to the match. "Still, I think the noob doesn't stand a chance" someone said. "I'm not a noob!" they heard Shaosu yell from the arena as he blocked Jason's attack and threw him back.

'_Man, this battle is getting boring, but Jason is a good opponent I'll give him that'_ Shaosu thought. **"Ready to give up?"** Jason asked, tired obviously. "Not a chance" Shaosu said. Jason concentrated and a ball of lightning appeared in front of him and swirled around him. "He's preparing his lightning bolt attack" Shaosu muttered. _**"Use your sword to absorb it and fire it back at him"**_ Gerald's voice said in his head. _'What?'_ Shaosu asked mentally. _**"Just do it"**_ Gerald replied. _'If you say so'_ Shaosu thought.

When Jason fired his lightning bolt Shaosu used his blade, the bolt was being blocked by the sword. The lightning attack was soon surrounding the entire blade. "Now I get it" Shaosu said and swung. The lighting soared in the air and hit Jason in the chest, sending him lying into the arena wall. A large hole in the wall, along with a pile of rubble was seen when the dust cleared.

The rubble moved and Jason got out, badly bruised and covered in dirt. "D-Damn, that was powerful" Jason grunted. Jason soon slumped and was on his knees, "L-Looks like…you beat me" Jason fell to the ground and passed out. The crowd was silent; no one moved or said anything. "It looks like the Arena Master has finally met his match, so the new Arena Master is, SHAOSU!!!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd soon cheered and chanted his name "Shaosu! Shaosu! Shaosu!" they chanted as he raised his sword high and yelled.

---

**Me: Well, since Shaosu is celebrating right now i'm closing this chap, what will happen now that Shaosu has beaten Jason? Will Jason join the group? Will Lorna and Seth become a couple? Stay tuned for my next chap to find out!**


	43. The Knights Reborn

**Me: Well, Iria didn't come out yet, but i'm still waiting anxiously for it.**

**Shaosu: Aw, i feel bad for you**

**Me: Well, i hope it comes out sometime this month**

**Me: anyway, enjoy my new chap, sorry if its short**

**---**

**Chapter 43: the Knight's Reborn**

Jason and fang both woke up, badly injured but their wounds were covered in bandages. "What the-?" Jason wondered why there were bandages on him until he realized he was in the Healer's house. "How'd I get here?" he wondered. "Shaosu brought you here after the battle in the arena" Dilys said as she was tending to Fang. "Shaosu brought me here?" Jason asked. "Yeah, and he said that since he won, you have to join with him" Dilys mentioned.

'_Damn, I thought he would've forgotten that by now'_ Jason thought. "You should keep your promise and join them" Dilys told him. Jason sighed, he hated to admit it, but she was right. "Seems like the former champ is up" Ranald said coming into the room. "I can't believe he beat me" Jason said."I know, I was watching and I was even surprised. Seems like Gerald was with him the whole time you two fought" Ranald told him.

"Where is he now?" Jason asked. "He's getting some rest at the Inn, the battle exhausted him, he passed out shortly after you passed out" Dilys explained. Jason grunted as he tried to get up, the pain from the battle racked his body. "Easy, you still need some time to rest" Dilys said. Jason grunted and continued to get up; he got out of the bed he was sleeping in, his back burning harshly. Jason wobbled a little but managed to get up. "I'm fine" Jason grunted.

Dilys sighed, "Why are men so arrogant?" she muttered to herself. Jason got a wooden crutch from Dilys and he hobbled with Fang beside him to where Shaosu was, in the Inn.

---

Shaosu rested his head on Naomi's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Shaosu didn't resist but allowed her to finger his hair. After the arena battle, Shaosu passed out from exhaustion, the group took Jason to the Healer's house while Shaosu rested at the Inn. Shadow was being treated by Ellen, who was petting the Siberian husky while humming a little elfish song.

"He seems to like you" Naomi said, noticing Shadow sleeping on Ellen's lap. "And Shaosu does about you too" Ellen remarked. "Well, he is the descendent of my old love, and after everything that's happened we became closer and fell for one another" Naomi told her. "Hmm, you humans are so strange" Ellen said. Jason and Fang walked into the room, Shaosu lifted his head and Shadow growled as the two came in. "So you're back for more" Shaosu said as he got up.

"Listen, I came to join you" Jason muttered. "So you're really holding up the bargain we made eh?" Shaosu asked. "Well there's that and I want to have another fight with you, that last one was a fluke" Jason told him. "Alright, but first we get rid of Cichol and save Errin" Shaosu replied. "As long as I can fight you again, I'm in" Jason said.

Both shook hands and smiled, Naomi smiled also, the Goddess knights were back, and this time, Cichol and the Formors would be finished for good this time.

---

**Me: Well, the Goddess Knights are back and badder than ever.**

**All: (Cheering)**

**Me: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter in my story. And also about the LornaxSeth pairing, i'm working on it.**


	44. the Council of War

**Me:Okay, i finally managed to write this chap, after doing the intro thing i'm hiting the hay so i'm shortnign it since i was working on it all day.**

**Me: i don't own Mabinogi or any of its characters, however my OC's and some other things i do own**

**---**

**Chapter 44: the Council of War**

After talking to the others about Jason joining them they decided to plan their next move when a messenger came in. "Pardon me but I got a message from the King requesting you return to Tara for a Council of War" the messenger said. "That answers that, we will return to the king at once" Shaosu said to the messenger. He nodded and left.

"We'll take the moon gates to get there faster, and not because I don't want to go through that trip like last time" Lovestoast remarked. They all laughed and went to the Moon Gate to Tara. The sun was beginning to set when they arrived in the town. "We should talk with his highness now and get the Council over with" Ceez said.

"As long as we can meet this guy quickly" Jason shrugged. Shaosu got pelted in the head with a scroll which read:

_Meet me in the castle council room for the council_

_-King of Tara_

They read over the scroll and decided to head to the castle. They entered the main hall and saw it was furnished with gilded tables, tapestries with the insignia of Tara on them, a red carpet with gold on it, and guards all in shining armor standing at the doors. One of the knights walked up to them, "The king has asked me to escort you to the council room" the knight said. "Sure, lead the way" Shaosu said without question.

They followed the knight through the corridors of the castle, amazed at the various artworks and paintings of kings and landscapes hung along the walls. "Man talk about royalty" Lovestoast muttered. They reached the council room and entered, the room was a circular design with an octagonal table with a lot of chairs surrounding it. The chairs were for each lord while a chair that looked more like a throne was obviously for the King.

"Man, these guys really know how to design a room" Leon said in awe. "Yeah, I wonder who their interior decorator is" Seth added. "Ah, good of you to come" a voice said. They turned around and saw the King of Tara enter along with Ruairi, Ranald, and Aranwen beside him. "Ruairi, Ranald and Arenwan, what are you doing here?" Shaosu asked.

"The King asked us to come for the meeting" Ruairi said. "Duncan asked me to come in his stead" Ranald mentioned. "If you're finished may we begin this meeting?" the King asked. As they took their seats more lords began entering the room, all were from different parts of the world. "Why are there children here in a council of war?" a lord asked after seeing Shaosu and the others.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm 20, and secondly, look at the emblem above my seat" Shaosu said pointing to the image of the Celtic insignia with a sword pointing upward on it. "So?" the lord asked. "That boy you're talking to is actually the new Goddess Knight leader" the King said calmly. Now the lords, as well as the others, were surprised. "The knights? B-B-But how?" he stuttered. "Allow me to introduce them, firstly, Lorna, the knight of Tir Choniall and her sidekick Pan" the king said as the two rose. The insignia on the chair was a sheep with a sword above in a diagonal line.

"Seth, knight of the Bear slayer" Seth rose from the chair with the symbol of a bear being stabbed by an arrow. "Lovestoast and Imtoast, knights of chainfire" Both rose from their chairs with the insignia of the chainfire guild on them. "Ceez, knight of twin swords" Ceez rose slowly from his chair; his emblem was of two swords crossing each other in an 'X' shape. "Leon, knight of Emain Macha" Leon rose from his chair with the Emain Macha emblem on the top. "Ellen, knight of the elves" Ellen rose from her chair and smiled, the symbol of a tree with a bow and arrow on it.

"Jason and Fang, knight of the Arena" Jason rose from his chair, the symbol from an arena coin was imprinted on the oak chair he sat in. "And of course, the leader of the knights, Shaosu" Shaosu rose in the air and looked at the lord who questioned him. That's when they noticed the winged knight above him for a few seconds before disappearing. "So…the rumors are true then" one of the lords whispered.

"Yes, but now that the introductions are finished we can get down to the real issue: The Formor armies" the king said as Shaosu sat down. "Yes, the Formors haven't been active as of late, but I've gotten reports of activity going on every Samhain in Bangor. I believe they are attacking from: Tir Na Nog" Ruairi said. "Tir Na Nog? Wait I think I get what he means" Shaosu said. "You do?" Ruairi asked.

"Yeah, Tir Na Nog is their territory and they're massing their armies there" Shaosu said. "Wow, he summed up what I was going to say in a few seconds" Ruairi said impressed. "Well, what should we do? Send our men to stop them?" one of the lords asked. "No, we need to send in strike team to attack, and I believe Shaosu and his friends are the ones qualified" the king said. The lords looked at the group and began arguing. "But sending mere children against a Formor onslaught would kill them!" Ranald yelled.

Shaosu's eyes flashed into a dull gold color as Gerald took over his mind, _**"Easy old man, we can handle this"**_ Gerald said through Shaosu's body. They all looked at him with surprised expressions. "G-Gerald Light strike?" Ranald asked. _**"Duh, looks like a few years with me gone seems to have affect your head Master"**_ Gerald smirked. "But you're supposed to be dead" a lord said. _**"I've been alive through the amulet this whole time, you just didn't realize let" **_Gerald told them.

"So you're suggesting with my idea?" the king asked. _**"Sure, as long as I can get my revenge on the knight and Cichol"**_ Gerald said. "Right, so, now that we have this done we can end this council" the king said. All the lords and others nodded and began leaving the room.

---

**Me: well this chap is done and i hope u enjoyed it. Not for me to get some sleep**


	45. Love in the air

**Me: since Valentine's day is tomorrow i decided to make a chap for that holiday**

**Shaosu: Kool, so who's going to be in it?**

**Me: its mainly going to revolve around LornaxSeth, sorry but this i just had to do**

**---**

**Chapter 45: Love in the air**

As Shaosu and the gang left the council chambers they realized it was already dark. "Guess it's time to hit the hay" Shaosu said with a yawn. They all agreed at went to the inn for some well deserved sleep. The next day they woke up, since there was nothing to do they decided to explore the town for the day. They noticed that some food vendors were giving out heart-shaped white chocolate candy.

"I wonder why they're selling those" Shaosu wondered aloud. "Beats me, but I did hear they give them out on Valentine's Day, it's a gift most people would get for their loved ones" Naomi explained. "Oh right, I forgot toady's Valentine's Day" Shaosu realized. They all split up and went to explore the town.

---

Seth was walking through the town, thinking over what Naomi said about the chocolate _'Maybe I should give some to Lorna and see if she'll like it'_ Seth thought.

After a few minutes of thinking he decided to buy the chocolate for Lorna. He bought it for 1k and placed the chocolate in his pack for later. _'Now to give it to her'_ Seth thought as he went to find Lorna and Pan.

---

Lorna was walking around town with Pan, bored out of her wits when she noticed a book on a skill called "Arrow revolver". _'Seth might like this'_ She thought. She decided to purchase the book, which cost her lot of money. Thankfully she was saving up the money from her part-time jobs and purchased it. _'Seth is going to enjoy this' _she thought with a smile. "Let me guess, it's for your _boyfriend_ Seth isn't it?" Pan asked. Lorna blushed from the comment, "Y-Yes, but he's not my boyfriend Pan" Lorna told him. "Whatever" Pan shrugged.

---

Seth was searching for Lorna now, he wandered the streets for a while searching for her. After a few hours of searching he found her near the river with Pan. "Hey Lorna" Seth said walking up to her. "Oh Seth, I didn't see you there" Lorna said. "I was trying to find you all day" Seth said, taking a seat next to her. "Weird, I was trying to find you too" Lorna said. "She's got something for you" Pan added.

"Oh right I forgot, I bought something for you" Lorna said and gave Seth the book on "Arrow Revolver". "You got me this?" Seth asked. Lorna blushed a bit and looked away embarrassed, "Yeah, since you like archery I thought you might like this" she said still looking away. "Thanks, I've been wanting to learn how to do Arrow Revolver" Seth said. "Oh and I got something for you too" Seth said and went through his pack.

"What is it?" Lorna asked. Seth pulled out the chocolate from the pack and smiled as he gave it to Lorna. "Aw Seth, you didn't have to give me this" Lorna said to him. "Well I thought you'd like it so I bought it for you" Seth said Lorna smiled and hugged him. "You're sweet you know that?" she said. "I know" Seth said. When the two realized they were hugging each other both broke away and started blushing beet red.

'_Why don't you two just admit your love and kiss already?'_ pan mentally asked himself. "Umm…did you mean to do that?" Seth asked Lorna. "Well…I don't know, I just did it" Lorna replied. "Do you…like me Seth?" Lorna asked. Seth blushed a bit redder from the question _'Maybe I should just tell her how I feel'_ Seth thought. "Well…I really like you Lorna…well a lot actually" Seth finally said. "R-Really?" Lorna asked. "Yeah, I mean who wouldn't, I was kind of worried that you wouldn't accept how I feel about you" Seth admitted. "Seth I wouldn't do that, actually since I met you I kind of had a little crush on you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't love me for it" Lorna said.

"Lorna…" Seth began and wrapped an arm around her, causing Lorna to blush. "…I would love you even if you didn't for me, if that's what you want" Seth told her. "Seth…" Lorna said softly. Lorna suddenly felt her lips press against his in a kiss, when Seth broke away, she was dumbstruck. "Surprised?" Seth asked. "A bit" Lorna said and kissed again. _'About time'_ Pan thought.

The two lovers broke away again, "I love you Seth" Lorna said. "And I love you too Lorna" Seth replied ad kissed again. They didn't notice but Shaosu and the others were watching from a distance. "About time" Shaosu muttered. "Aww, cute" Naomi cooed. "Looks like they're going out now" Lovestoast said. "Yep" Ceez said. "Let's leave these two alone for a while" Shaosu suggested. They all nodded and left Pan, and the new couple of Lorna and Seth.

---

**Me: well, looks like Seth and Lorna are now officially a couple!**

**All: Yay!**

**Me: I feel good doing this, stay tuned for my next chapter**


	46. The Other World

**Me: Here's the newest chapter to the story, the ending is a little sappy but i like it**

**Shaosu: and i bet it includes me and Naomi doesn't it?**

**Me: Yep**

**Pan: I smell romace in the air (sniffs) oh wait thats Lorna**

**Lorna: (getting pissed off)**

**Me: Run (the cast runs as Lorna stands up)**

**Lorna: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Pan: uhh, guys a little help here!**

**Me: No way, you're on your own pan**

**Pan: AHHHH! (runs away from Lorna weilding her club and chasing him)**

**---**

**Chapter 46: The Other World**

The next day, Shaosu and the others decided to head to Bangor since it was Samhain and the door to Tir Na Nog would be opened. They came prepared with food, a gathering axe for firewood and holy water to bless their weapons. "Well, now that we have everything, let's go" Shaosu said and they left Tara for Bangor. After hours of riding and taking some time to rest they managed to get to Bangor.

They went into Barri dungeon and Shaosu dropped the black pass they got from Kristell at Dunbarton onto the statue of the goddess floor and were teleported into the dungeon. They went through the dungeon and after a few hours they came upon the boss room. Shaosu took out the boss key and shoved it into the lock, turned it and the lock fell with a loud clang.

The door opened and they saw the room filled with Wisps and Flying Swords. The group made quick work of the Wisps and Flying swords and made their way into the other room. A large door with two gargoyle statues on the side and chains around the door stood behind the goddess statue. The door slowly opened as the chains on it broke off. Shaosu was the first to enter the door and found a blue portal and in front of him was another portal but red. The middle of the room was a swirl of the blue and red portals. Naomi and the others appeared. "This is the area in-between Tir Na Nog and Errin, the red portal leads to Tir Na Nog while this portal leads to Errin" Naomi explained.

"There's something else, my powers that I can use in my regular form to revive unconscious people won't work so we'll need to use Phoenix Feathers incase one of us is knocked out" Naomi told them. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to us" Shaosu said. "If you two are done, we should get going" Leon said as the others went through the red portal. The two lovers followed them and found themselves in Tir Na Nog.

Suddenly they were in a crater, they stumbled out of the crater and found themselves in Tir Choniall, only it was a barren wasteland, the trees that were filled with life back in Errin were now leafless, the buildings and people were empty and few. Timber wolves mainly populated the northern road and southern road too. They went to the chief's house and found a man with ash colored eyes and leaned on a cane. Shaosu wondered a bit about the man _'He reminds me of Chief Duncan somehow'_ he thought.

"Oh…more visitors, welcome" the man said. "My name is Dougal" Dougal introduced. "My name is Shaosu, and these are my friends" Shaosu introduced himself and his friends. "Shaosu…I heard a lot about you from travelers who came by here" Dougal said. "Really?" Shaosu asked. "Yes, the Formors inside the dungeon and other dungeons are massing an attack on Errin; Cichol is in Baol dungeon overseeing the attack. I think you can stop him before he can begin the attack" Dougal said.

"Right, are those houses locked?" Shaosu asked making a motion with his hand to the Inn. "I don't think so, but when I tried to open them they were locked" Dougal mentioned. "Hmm, right" Shaosu mumbled. Shaosu went to the Inn with the others following him, he went to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't open so Shaosu stepped back before charging into the door.

The door fell down and dust filled the air, causing them to cough as the dust began to settle. The room was filled with dust and looked like it wasn't used in years. "This place could use a little cleaning" Pan stated. "More like a lot of cleaning" Ceez muttered. They checked the rooms and found them to not have much dust but were rotten with moth holes and smelled bad. "Man this could use a makeover" Lorna said. "I know a little bit about tailoring" Ellen piped in.

"Good, then let's fix this place up" Naomi said. They all agreed the next few hours involved dusting; cleaning, repairing the blankets and washing them until by nightfall the Inn looked brand new. "Finally we're done" Shaosu panted as he sat on a chair, he had cleaned the Inn and helped the others refurbishing it and he was tired.

"Now we can finally rest in beds now" Dougal said as he walked into the Inn and smiled. "As long as you and any others who come by here take care of it" Naomi told him. "We will, now I think you should rest after today" Dougal said. They didn't argue and decided to have dinner; afterwards they all went to sleep, except Naomi.

---

She sat down on the bridge in front of the Inn; she stared at the full moon and smiled softly, she took off her shoes and waded her feet in the water. She was thinking about Mores, her father, who had died because of Cichol. That day still hurt her deeply, and for some reason her heart hurt whenever she thought about it. She softly cried as a tear slid down her face. "Father…" she muttered sadly. She felt something warm wrap around her and turned her head to see Shaosu hugging her. "Shaosu" she said surprised. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some air and I find you here" Shaosu told her.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind" Naomi said. Shaosu noticed her sad look and realized what she was sad about, "It's about your dad Mores right?" Shaosu asked. Naomi felt like something pierced her heart, she gasped when Shaosu asked her about her father. "I know how you feel, about losing a loved one" Shaosu said. "How I feel? How I feel?! What do you know about how I feel?!" Naomi yelled at him. Shaosu was taken aback by this, he had never seen her angry like that. "Naomi…" Shaosu began.

"You don't know what I went through, I lost my friends, my old body, my dad and then my lover, how could you know ANYTHING about how I feel?" Naomi said her voice full of venom. Shaosu could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down because her voice was breaking up and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Naomi, listen…" Shaosu was interrupted again by Naomi, "No, you listen, I lost everything when I was turned into what I am, when my father died I was heartbroken, but losing Gerald was like losing everything. Why would you care when you don't know how I feel" Naomi said harshly.

Tears streamed down her eyes after she finished and she broke down crying. Shaosu wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed onto his chest. "That's it, let it all out, its okay now" Shaosu whispered to her as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Naomi sobbed. "It's okay, I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you" Shaosu said, remembering his parents. Naomi realized what he meant, "Shaosu…" she muttered. "Shh…" Shaosu shushed her. Naomi stopped crying and hugged him, Shaosu hugged her back. "I love you Shaosu" Naomi said as she began falling asleep. "And I love you too Naomi" Shaosu said as she fell asleep in his arms.

---

**Ellen, Lorna, & imtoast: Aww**

**Leon: Wow, that's just was to sappy**

**Me: Dude, its what i do**

**seth: i think its great that those two are getting closer**

**Me: Well now that this is settled i can work on the next chapter, on tuesday.**


	47. Assault on Baol Dungeon

**Me: Well, this chapter, as well as the story, is getting close to the end**

**Shaosu: Yeah, and our final battle is getting closer**

**Me: Yep, now let the Final Countdown to the end of the story begin!**

**Me: Oh and two new people are going to be in thsi chap, and Shao you should know them very well**

**Shaosu: *gulp***

**---**

**Chapter 47: Assault on Baol Dungeon**

Naomi opened her eyes, finding herself in her bed with the covers wrapped over her. She could feel the sun shining on her face, for a while she just enveloped herself in the silence of the room. _'How did I get here?'_ she wondered. Remembering what occurred last night, her yelling at Shaosu about not understanding how she felt, then crying into his chest, then confessing her feelings to him before falling asleep.

'_He must've carried me here after I fell asleep'_ Naomi thought. She smiled and flushed a light pink as she thought of her love carrying her, bridal style, to her room and tucking her in. "He's so sweet" she muttered. A knock on the door forced her to forget about the thoughts as she allowed the person to come inside. She let out a small yelp as Shaosu entered the room with Shadow beside him.

"Glad to see your up" Shaosu smiled. She saw his eyes shining brightly from the sunlight the window gave off as he walked towards her. "Are you okay?" Shaosu asked. "If you mean about last night, then yeah…listen about last night, I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me" Naomi apologized. "It's alright, I would've said the same thing if I was in your position" Shaosu told her. "But, I shouldn't have acted like that to you, and after everything we've been through" Naomi lowered her head in shame.

"I said it's alright, you don't have to apologize, and maybe a hug will make it all better?" Shaosu asked with his arms outstretched a bit. Naomi hugged him for a few minutes before letting go, "That's better" Shaosu said. "We should get going, the others are waiting" Shaosu said. Naomi nodded and held Shaosu's hand as they both walked out the door.

---

The group was eating breakfast shortly after Shaosu and Naomi joined them. "We got to do something about the Formors, if we don't then they'll attack Errin" Lovestoast said. "I know we should attack today" Shaosu said. "Yeah, but how in Morrighan's name are we going to reach them in Baol dungeon when we have no idea what item to drop?" Leon asked.

"I can help you with that" Dougal said as he walked into the Inn and gave them a pass, it looked like the black pass they used to get here but had different Formor symbols on it. "This will allow you to enter the dungeon to stop Cichol's plans, there should be a portal that will lead you to Cichol's sanctum" Dougal explained. "Thanks, we appreciate it" Shaosu said taking the pass.

They finished breakfast and made sure that they had food and bandages. "Good luck my friends, I pray to whatever god that watches you in your world protects you" Dougal said. "Thank you friend, I hope we can meet again someday" Shaosu said as he shook the elder's hand. The group left Tir Choniall and went to were Baol dungeon was located. After hours of traveling they managed it the entrance that was guarded by trolls. "Found it" Pan said.

"How are we going to get inside with them guarding the entrance?" Lorna whispered as they hid from the troll's sight. "Hmm, if we had a succubus we could use her to distract them while we sneak in" Shaosu stated. He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and he smelled a strange perfume coming from whoever was behind him. "I'm taking a wild guess here: There's a succubus behind me isn't there?" Shaosu asked without turning around. Unfortunately for him, there _was_ a succubus behind him, and unfortunately, it was one he knew from a while ago. "Miss me?" the blonde haired succubus asked with a smile. Shaosu was surprised and stepped back. "What the heck are you doing here?" Shaosu asked.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing the normal clothes that a succubus would wear, but instead was wearing normal clothes that was a Popo's Skirt most girls wore, coming up behind her was the black haired succubus but wearing a black, white, and blue tri-colored robe. "Looks like Shaosu is still alive" the black haired succubus said. "Shaosu, I take it they know you?" Seth asked him. Shaosu explained about what happened when they were captured and before his torturing. "But what happened to you two? You look…different" Naomi admitted.

"Well…after Cichol tortured poor Shaosu over there, we and a few other Formors all felt pity for him and realized how cruel Cichol was, so we defected and were trying to live new lives, but Cichol and the remainder of the Formors still loyal to him have been bugging us, we planned to invade Baol dungeon and we noticed you there and decided to see what was going on" the blonde haired succubus, who renamed herself Mia, explained. "Wow, I thought that most Formors despised humans more than any race in Errin" Leon muttered.

"Not all of us are like that, some of us have soft hearts and are a lot kinder than most" the black haired succubus, named Lisa, said as she petted Shadow's head. "So cute!" Mia happily shrieked and glomped him. "Is it me or does he act cute whenever there's a hot girl around?" Jason asked when he noticed that Fang was being glomped by Lisa. "It appears that these two are a pair of playboys" Seth laughed seeing the two dogs being glomped by the two girls.

Shadow and fang looked at their masters and raised and lowered their eyebrows in a gesture. "Wow" Lorna laughed. "Well, can you two help us?" Shaosu asked. "Sure, as long as we can have our friends help us" Mia said. "Alright, where are they?" Naomi asked. "They're awaiting our signal, we'll give the signal and we'll take out the guards while you get into the dungeon" Mia said.

"Cool, good luck" Shaosu said. Both Lisa and Mia kissed Shaosu's cheeks and thanked him before running off to get the other resistance members, leaving behind a dumbstruck Shaosu, several surprised friends, and a very jealous Naomi. "Man I'm jealous little brother, you seem to get practically every cute girl you meet" Ceez chuckled. "That was because they think I'm cute" Shaosu told him.

They soon felt a rumbling like a stampede and they saw both Mia and Lisa with a horde of Sirens, Golems, light and heavy Gargoyles, and some other Formors that deserted Cichol. The trolls guarding the entrance saw them and immediately ran towards them. "Now!" Shaosu yelled and the group ran towards the entrance. They managed to get inside and found the place deserted. "Alright, once we enter this dungeon, there's no going back. Ready?" Shaosu asked everyone. They all nodded. As Shaosu stepped onto the Goddess statue platform he thought about everything that happened to him.

'I've changed a lot since I left my old home…and now my journey is going to end, well, I might as well finish what Gerald started' Shaosu thought to himself as he dropped the pass onto the platform and was teleported into the dungeon with his comrades.

---

**Me: The next chap in my final coutdown will be up soon, i need to think of what to put in my next chap**

**Mia: I hope you write a great one *flicks GOm43's chin with finger***

**Me: Uhhhhh *blushes bright red***

**Mia & Lisa: *giggling at GOM43's face* so cute!**

**Me: *Clears throat* well, stay tuned for my next chapter!**


	48. The Final Dungeon

**Me: Here's my second chap in "The Finals" of my story, Note: There will be suggestive scenes (i tried to lower them down a little) and two characters will be hurt (you don't wanna know) you've been warned.**

**---**

**Chapter 48: The Final Dungeon**

Shaosu and the rest of the gang walked down from the statue room and found themselves in a strange combination of a mine and a fiery inferno of a place. The ground was pitch black and around the room was moats of boiling lava, when the group walked down they could feel the intense heat the lava was giving off.

"How do these guys stand this heat?" Seth panted from the heat. "I don't know, dang it's hot" Shaosu was sweating from the heat. Surprisingly Ellen wasn't sweating due to her people living in the deserts of Iria. "You get used to it after a while" Ellen told them when they asked how she could withstand the heat. They adventured through the dungeon, facing off against powerful Formors, but they noticed some were fighting themselves, they realized some Formors wanted to life a better life and were defecting from Cichol's army.

"At least they're on our side" Lorna stated as they helped beat some of the Formors who remained with Cichol. "Quickly, Cichol is gathering his armies and is opening a portal to Errin" a Kobold said. They went into the next room they were in and found a staircase leading to another level. The new level of the dungeon was surprisingly less hot than the first and darker too.

Shaosu could feel a strange presence in the air as they all walked through the dungeon, "You feel it too don't you?" Naomi asked him, seeing his stone cold face. "Yeah, Cichol's power is getting stronger as we get closer to him" Shaosu said. They went through another room and hit a switch that released some goblins at the group. They managed to defeat them and decided to take a break. "How many floors do you think there are?" Seth asked.

"About three at least, maybe more" Leon replied. "Let's just hope we can get to Cichol before he gets to Errin" Jason said. "Yeah, think about everyone in Errin if we fail" Ellen said. There was a moment of silence before Shaosu asked, "Are you guys ready?" They nodded and continued through the dungeon. They found another staircase at the end of the dungeon and went down into the third floor, this time it was a lot colder and darker.

"Shaosu? Where are you?" Naomi asked. "Right here" he replied. "Who's touching my butt?" Ellen's voice asked. "Sorry" They heard Ceez say before a loud slap was heard. "OW! Ellen that wasn't Ceez you hit" Seth said. "Sorry Seth" Ellen apologized. "Okay whose hand is on my…"Naomi was cut off by a hand touching her face. "Sorry Naomi" Jason said. There was a stiffened moan followed by something slumping onto the ground. "Uh Jason, please tell me that's Fang rubbing himself on my legs" Lorna said nervously. "Fang is with me" Jason said in a squeaky voice. Shaosu sighed and lit a fireball, instantly the room was lit by the light from the fire ball floating around him.

Jason was on the ground, holding his crotch as if someone kicked him. Naomi was rubbing her left breast because Jason accidentally touched it and as a result he was kicked in the balls. Seth was rubbing his cheek and a red hand mark was clearly visible. Ellen blushed when she saw her slap mark on Seth's face. Shadow had buried his head in Lorna's clothes and cooed softly. Leon looked around and was holding his claymore in front of him, when he could see the others he lowered his sword.

As soon as everyone was visible they all began to apologize to whoever they hurt. Shaosu got a headache and clutched his head as a voice echoed in his head:

_Help me!_

"What?"

_Help me please; Cichol has imprisoned me for so long_

"Who are you?"

_Please help…_

Shaosu gasped as he returned to reality. "What the heck?" he muttered. "You okay dude? You sound like you were talking to someone" Jason asked. "I heard someone…they were calling for help" Shaosu said. "Who could it be?" Naomi asked. "I don't know, but we're wasting time standing around" Shaosu said. They all nodded and they proceeded deeper into the dungeon.

As they ventured the presence Shaosu felt increased, even Shadow and Fang could sense it and began whimpering. "We should return them" Shaosu said to Jason. They both nodded and yelled, "Return!" as Shadow and Fang disappeared in small beams of light. The dungeon became more menacing as they continued, the ground became darker the air became colder and the light was fading. Naomi became nervous and was even shaking, so was Lorna. Shaosu and Seth both held Naomi and Lorna's hands respectively as they went into the dungeon.

After what seemed like hours they got to the boss room door. Shaosu picked up the key from the ground; he was going to open the door before he turned to the others. "Guys, we're about to face off against the most powerful Formor in Errin, we may not even make it out alive. In case that should happen, I want you guys to know that you've been the greatest friends I've had" Shaosu said.

"Thanks, but we will make it out alive Shaosu" Seth told him. "We're not going to let Cichol destroy Errin, we'll gladly fight him to our last breaths if we have to" Leon said. "Yeah, Cichol will lose this fight" Ellen said. Shaosu nodded and turned to the door; he placed the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and fell to the ground in a loud thud. The door opened as a dark presence shot forth from the bowel of the room. Shaosu pulled out his sword and prepared for whatever lay inside the room.

---

**Me: The final battle is approaching, but that will be in my next chap...or will it? Stay tuned.**


	49. Revelations

**Me: Well, here's the newest chapter in "the final countdown", this one will reveal some plot holes i had in my head while making this story. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 49: Revelations**

Shaosu and the others stepped into the large room before them, the entire room had a sickly dark aura in it and the air was so cold that the group could see their breathing. Naomi was shaking with both fear and from the cold; she got closer to Shaosu as they walked into the boss room. Suddenly the room was lit by a bunch of torches that hung from the walls. They all looked in front of them to see the Hell Knight and Cichol sitting on a stone throne.

"Shaosu…the one thorn in my side…I should have gotten rid of you like your parents years ago" Cichol said. Shaosu was shocked a little by what Cichol said. "You sent the Knight?" he asked pointing a finger at him. "Yes, but I think I should explain the real truth about that night" Cichol began. "After my knight had killed Gerald I realized that even though I had killed off the others there would be more to replace them. At first I was patient, I bid my time until I could sense one of the knight's descendents. That's when I discovered two of them: you and your brother. I realized that you two would lead the new knight to get me, so I sent the knight to your world." Cichol explained.

"Although he succeeded in killing your parents and brother he decided that having one person alive to hunt him down would prove…enjoyable. I realized he deliberately let you live so you could come here and kill me…I knew I should've let him die instead of reviving him" Cichol muttered that last part but Shaosu managed to hear what he said. "What do you mean by 'him'?" Shaosu asked.

Cichol sighed and rose from his throne, "I guess I'll tell you my little secret…when Gerald Light strike defeated his brother Rick, his body was without life. But his armor in which he wore was still intact and still had the essence of his soul. I realized my servant was still alive and spent the next few years reviving him…that's right, the Hell Knight you've been fighting is actually Rick Night blade reborn" Cichol said evilly.

Shaosu and the others were stunned by this news. "So then…that voice…" Shaosu realized the voice he heard in his head asking for help was Rick. _'Rick knew about this and that's why he let me live, so I can free him from Cichol'_ Shaosu thought. "So you imprisoned him in the armor all this time" Seth said. "Yes…Also, during the years I began to learn of the Demon's eye technique, should I have someone who disobeyed me I would use the eye to make them obey. The others, including those two Succubuses who dared defy me, turned on me and left to try and start a new life." Cichol only snorted after he said that.

"Fools, they will never be able to start a new life, they are Formors, dark beasts created to kill humans, and that's all they will ever be" Cichol said. "You're wrong…" Cichol looked over to Shaosu, who was looking down to the ground, "Yeah, they might be Formors, but they have something that Formors don't have… "Shaosu told him. "And what would that be?" Cichol asked.

"Something to fight for…" Shaosu said. Cichol started to laugh, "Something to fight for? The only thing they can fight for is for themselves" Cichol laughed. "No, even though they might be Formors they still have the courage to stand up to you and fight for their own freedom. That's something that the Formors you have lack" Shaosu said. Cichol growled, "Knight, kill them all!" Cichol ordered. The knight only stood where he was like a statue.

"What are you doing? Kill them!" Cichol told him. "…No…" The knight turned to Cichol and took off his helmet. At long last Shaosu could see the knight's true face…it was Rick's face; he had blonde hair that was slicked backwards, piercing blue eyes and a goatee and moustache. "I'm tired of listening to you; Shaosu's words brought me back to my senses and broke the spell you had on me" Rick said.

"You…" Cichol growled as Rick went over to Shaosu and the others. "I hope this will change what occurred years ago brother" Rick said. Shaosu's eyes flashed as he turned to Gerald again. "_**Don't worry about it, and you can redeem yourself by helping us kill Cichol**_" Gerald said. Rick nodded and took his stance as the others prepared to fight Cichol. Cichol was surrounded by a dark aura as his body began changing. "You…**You will pay…**You will **die along** with E**rr**i**n"** Cichol's voice was changing into a demonic tone as the dark aura began to grow bigger.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. "Cichol is beginning to reveal his true form" Rick told them. "What?!" They all asked in shock. "The reason why Cichol wore the robes was so he could hide his real form, but now he's going to reveal it" Rick said. **"This is my first time using my true form on mere humans, you should be honored"** Cichol said as the dark aura disappeared, revealing a monstrosity before Shaosu and the group.

Shaosu looked on in fear as the beast before him shed his wings and let out an unholy roar.

---

**Me: I know, you hate when it starts getting good and then a cliffhanger happens. But this is nessisary. Who exactly was the monster Shaosu is seeing? Stay tuned, and R&R this and my other chapters if u want.**


	50. The Final Battle

**Me: Well, after waiting for Iria to come out today i realize it'll be out on thursday (at the most), and due to fanfiction being down for a bit i couldn;t update my story, well jhere's the hcap i promoised yesterday. Hope u enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 50: The Final Battle**

No one was prepared for the sight before them, except Rick, who had a stern face on while the others just gaped at the size of the creature before them. If a Glas Ghaibhleann was here it wouldn't even come close to the size of this creature before Shaosu and the group, rather this Formor dwarfed the Glas. A gigantic, angel winged Formor with a hole in his chest, revealing a large bright core as the heart stood before them. The Formor had piercing red eyes that stared at Shaosu and the group. It wore a robe of black and white as it floated above the group with its large angel wings and claws for hands.

"Is this…" Shaosu didn't even finish the sentence because he was stunned by the Formor before him. "Yes… This is Cichol's real form, no man has ever seen it before and lived" Rick said coldly. "_**And soon, neither will you!**_" Cichol yelled as he shed his wings. The entire area was suddenly vaporized and transformed into a void of stars. _**"You should be honored to fight me in my real form…but you'll never live to see tomorrow when I'm done with you…" **_Cichol told them and raised his hands to the heavens _**"ALL of Errin Will Burn Before ME!"**_ Cichol yelled.

"We won't let you do that Cichol" Lorna said. "If you want to destroy Errin, you'll have to go through us" Leon said."You'll never Win as long as we still live" Seth said. "_**Hmph…Humans, you always try to defend you so called "Homes" when I reality you only care about yourselves! You humans destroy one another for amusement, including us Formors. We've had enough of this, now we will take over Errin and purify it of Human filth" **_Cichol told them.

"That's enough!" Shaosu yelled as he gripped Reginald tightly as his eyes flashed a gold color. _**"This ends now!"**_ Shaosu/Gerald yelled. _**"DIE!!!!!**_**" **Cichol yelled as Shaosu transformed and charged at him. The others all transformed and charged at him as well while Naomi quickly returned to the Soul stream to watch. Cichol flew away from Shaosu and the others as he gradually gained distance; he fired off a lot of lightning attacks when he turned around.

Shaosu and the others flew away from the blasts, dodging them and began preparing spells to attack Cichol with. As they got closer to the winged Formor, 6 stones appeared around Cichol and began glowing. "Attack!" Shaosu yelled as he swung Reginald and sliced one of the stones. The others launched their spells at Cichol, leaving small marks on Cichol's chest. Cichol swung his arm and managed to swat Lorna and Pan away. "NO!" Seth yelled. He turned to Cichol with anger in his eyes. "CICHOL!" he growled and flew towards him.

Seth gathered a ball of fire in his hand as it began to grow in size; he fired the ball at Cichol, which hurt him a bit. Shaosu sliced about two more stones and noticed his sword was glowing brightly; he looked at Cichol and smirked. He swung Reginald and an arch of light shot towards Cichol and left a large gash in his chest. Cichol screamed from the large gash Shaosu left and launched a beam of light at him, Shaosu managed to block the attack with Reginald and swung it back. "Man I love this trick" Shaosu said with a silly smile under his helmet.

The blast hit Cichol hard, but Cichol swung his arm and managed to get Seth this time, along with Leon. "Leon, Seth!" Shaosu yelled as both plummeted into the dark abyss below. Ellen and Jason, Seth, and Lovestoast and Imtoast all began attacking Cichol. They only left scratches but it was enough to cause Cichol to bleed. Cichol had enough of this; these humans would die by his hand. He raised his hand and a bunch of red spikes appeared above him and began to soar to Shaosu and the others. The spikes impaled Shaosu and the others, except Rick, who managed to dodge them. Shaosu was impaled by three spikes and was sent hurdling to a dark abyss.

Shaosu felt like his life was over…he failed everyone, Nao especially. He suddenly hit solid ground and groaned as he hit it with a lot of force. Shaosu opened his eyes and found himself in a crater, he stumbled out of the crater and found himself in a barren landscape. He also saw his comrades all knocked out, including Seth and Ceez. Rick landed near Shaosu and got out of the crater he made. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, but…" Shaosu looked to his fallen comrades "They are only knocked out, but we have to kill Cichol now" Rick looked and saw Cichol descend towards them, he landed in a pool of lava as his wings furled up into his back.

A bunch of platforms appeared, coming out of the lava and began rotating around him. Shaosu looked at the platform nearest to him and jumped as it passed him, he got to another platform he jumped to the last one. He stood before Cichol and began swinging his sword at Cichol vigorously. Reginald left large scratches into Cichol's body, with each stroke of the sword Shaosu thought about his friends and family he made since coming here.

He saw Chief Duncan smiling at him as he walked towards him. _Chief Duncan…you've been like a grandpa to me._ Cichol grabbed Shaosu and threw him away from him. Shaosu got up and charged at him. He saw Endelyon, Meven, Kristell, and priest James flash in his head. _Endelyon, Meven, Kristell and James…you've taught me the ways of Lymilarks and the other gods._ Shaosu jumped onto the platforms and began to attack Cichol again.

As Shaosu was attacking Cichol the bright core in his chest began to change to a gold color. Rick appeared out of nowhere and began to help him. "Why are you helping?" Shaosu asked. "I want to rid myself of Cichol as much as you do" Rick said as he continued his attacks. Shaosu thought about Ranald and Lassar and his teachings by them. _Masters, you've taught me everything I knew about fighting, without you guys I might have never been able to get where I am today_.

Shaosu dodged another attack and began to attack him again. He began thinking about his friends Seth, Lovestoast, Imtoast, Leon, and everyone he met. _Everyone…you've helped me through everything I've been through since I came here…thanks_, Shaosu shed a tear as he sliced Cichol again, the core began to turn red with more damage he took. **'I have to end this otherwise I'm finished' **Cichol thought.

Shaosu and Rick noticed Cichol raising his hand as a ball of lightning began to gather. Rick charged at Cichol and threw his sword at Cichol's core. It pierced it and was lodged in. Cichol staggered from the blow. "Now!" Rick yelled to Shaosu. Shaosu nodded and ran up to Cichol. Images of Gerald and all the others knights flashed in his head _"Fight on young one"_ they all said, Reginald began to glow with a soft light. As Shaosu jumped to the next platform he saw his parents appear in his head, _"Don't give son"_ they said.

'_Mom and Dad…this is for you!'_Shaosu thought as he jumped on the last platform, Reginald began to glow brightly now. The goddesses Morrighan and Nemhain appeared in his head, _"Fight on"_ they said. Shaosu's blade shone with a bright light, brighter than Shaosu's now burning soul, even brighter than Cichol's red core; _'Morrighan…Nemhain…I will not let Cichol win'_ Shaosu thought. He jumped off the platform and soared towards Cichol's body.

Nao's image appeared in his head _'Nao…This is for you!'_ he mentally yelled. Now his sword and his soul were shining as bright as a star. Shaosu yelled and stabbed Cichol in the chest. Cichol stopped suddenly as his core began cracking. Shaosu closed his eyes and everyone's image appeared in his head. _"Shaosu!"_ they all called. He opened his eyes and pulled his sword out, along with Rick's sword.

Cichol screamed and his core shattered into pieces. Cichol rose in the air, yelling in pain as beams of light shot out of him. _**"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" **_Was all he said as the beams began to increase and there was a bright explosion. Rick covered his eyes as he became engulfed with light. Shaosu looked at Cichol as he began falling, the light engulfed him. As Shaosu's eyes began to close the last image he saw was of Nao with her arms outstretched and a laugh on her face, like she was running to congratulate him. '_My love…I'm coming Nao…Wait for me…'_ he thought as his eyes closed and he knew no more.

---

**Me: stay tuned for my next chapter ppl, and R&R plz.**


	51. Congratulations

**Me: Well, this story is beginning to end, but i hope u can R&R this chap. There's going to be surprises in this one.**

**---**

**Chapter 51: Congratulations**

Darkness…nothing but Darkness, as Shaosu floated in the endless void he began to wonder if he'll ever see his friends again. _'Is this how I end my journey? Is this how my life ends? Is this how death is like?' _Shaosu thought. Although he had to admit death wasn't that bad, he could think, and see but only saw darkness, he suddenly felt himself being wrapped in something and heard a heat beating, _'wait a minute, what?'_ Shaosu thought.

He slowly opened his eyes and now he saw white, a lot of it, with a pink sky and owls flying above him. _'This is the Soul Stream'_ Shaosu realized. Then it suddenly hit him that what he was being wrapped in was an embrace from someone, and that someone was a very special someone he knew all too well. "You can let go of me Nao" Shaosu said to the girl with long white hair and wearing a black dress who was hugging him tightly. "Aw, I was enjoying it" Nao whined a little. "I know, but I never suspected that I'd see you again, though I still prefer your hair down because it suits you" Shaosu said when Nao let go of him.

Nao placed her hands on Shaosu's cheeks and passionately kissed him, Shaosu returned the kiss and both kissed for what seemed like forever until Morrighan stepped in. "Alright, that's enough for you two love birds" Morrighan laughed as she appeared near them. Shaosu noticed that for the first time since he met Morrighan, she had her eyes open, revealing them to be a dark brown color, the same as Shaosu's.

"Congratulations Shaosu, Cichol is destroyed, the Formors and Dark Knights are surrendering, thought some are still fighting, they are being beaten, you saved not only Errin, but the entire universe from Cichol, the gods and goddess, including myself and Nemhain, thank you" Morrighan said and hugged and, to his surprise, kissed him on both cheeks, causing him to blush to a beet red color. Nao couldn't help but giggle at him. "What will happen now? And where are my friends and Rick?" Shaosu asked. "Your friends are in Tir Choniall, you yourself are out cold again. As for Rick, he's right here" Morrighan said as Rick came up next to her.

He no longer wore the Hell Knight armor; instead he wore his own Goddess Knight armor. "Thank you, if you hadn't helped me I would have never been able to free myself from Cichol" Rick said. "What will become of you now that you're free?" Shaosu asked him. "I am allowed to enter Tir Na Nog and help restore it into the paradise it's meant to be, but I wish also for my brother to join me" Rick said that last sentence to Morrighan. "Very well, Shaosu…" Morrighan held out her hands as he gave her the amulet.

She began to say an incantation as a silver trail appeared from the amulet. The light from the amulet grew until it became a figure of a human. When the light faded, Gerald Light Strike appeared in front of the group. "What's up?" he said with a smile. Nao smiled as her eyes shone with tears, she ran to him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again" she said. "I know, but you should be proud to have someone like Shaosu with you" Gerald said with a smirk.

"I know which is why I want to stay in Errin with him" Nao said. They looked at her, surprised by what she just said. "Are you sure?" Morrighan asked. "Yes, while I was helping Shaosu in Errin I began to realize how attached I became to him, now I only wish to be with him" Nao said. Morrighan couldn't help but smile, 'she truly loves him as she did with Gerald' she thought. "Alright, I trust you will use your Errin form right?" Morrighan said. "Yes, but as long as Gerald comes with me" Nao added. "Alright, look alive kid!" Gerald said. He suddenly began to brighten and soon went into Shaosu. Shaosu soon became brighter and the light around him faded.

He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a light brown, almost a golden shade. Nao stood before her Errin form of Naomi, she too began glowing and walked into Naomi, who shone brightly and soon Naomi was left. "Well, looks like this is farewell" Rick said. "Yeah, but who's going to Sheppard new people to Errin?" Shaosu asked. "I will, it's my duty to be a goddess of war and vengeance, but due to me being gone I can also lead new people to Errin" Morrighan said.

"Good luck then Morrighan, and keep in touch with us will you?" Shaosu asked. "Sure, farewell my friends" Morrighan said as light filled shone on them and Shaosu knew no more.

---

**Me: Well, Nao is now Naomi again and this time permanently. stay tuned for the last two chaps. R&R plz!**


	52. Celebration

**Me: I have some problems with my word on my laptop so i had to use my home comp to make this chap. actually i wrote the chap on my laptop and used the home comp to place it here...anyway, this si the second to last chap of my story.**

**seth: Wow...seems like yesterday you wrote this**

**Me: Yeah, but i had a lot of fun, after this chap theres the epilogue. Enjoy this chap my friends.**

**---**

**Chapter 52: Celebration**

Shaosu felt himself laying on something soft and warm all around him. There was something else that seemed out of place, he felt something like skin, very soft skin that felt warm and something breathing on him and hugging him also…_'wait a minute…'_ Shaosu thought as he opened his eyes. Shaosu stared at a face of someone he knew all too well…Naomi. She opened her eyes slowly also, she looked to be dazed and saw Shaosu in front of her. Neither of them spoke since they hugged each other soon after waking up.

"Shaosu…where are we?" Naomi asked groggily. It took Shaosu nearly a minute to realize where they were. Shaosu finally noticed the blanket that wrapped both of them and realized were they were. Both just looked in shock and flushed vehemently. "Morrighan must've planned this" Shaosu muttered. "Umm, actually she didn't, I overheard Imtoast talking about getting us closer, I didn't think she actually meant putting us in bed" Naomi blushed. "Remind me to kill her later" Shaosu muttered. Naomi giggled from his comment as Shaosu smiled, "So, you're not mad at me for us being in bed?" Shaosu asked. "No, because I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose" Naomi rested her head on Shaosu chest.

"Besides, it's kind of comfy" Naomi added. Shaosu smiled and petted her head. "Well, what now?" Shaosu asked. "Looks like our lovebirds are up" a voice laughed. The two looked and saw Ruairi with a silly grin on his face looking at them. "How long have you been there?" Shaosu asked, getting up. He realized he was wearing a shirt and pants and Naomi was wearing a gown.

"I saw the whole thing" Ruairi smirked. "Oh come on, that's not funny Ruairi!" Naomi said and her face became red from both embarrassment, and rage. "Easy Mari, but I couldn't resist" Ruairi laughed. "Remind me to kill him later" Naomi told Shaosu, who nodded. "Where are the others?" Shaosu asked. "Right here" a voice said from above them. The two lifted their heads and found Imtoast and the rest of the gang on the upper floor of the home.

"You're a dead woman Imtoast" Shaosu said pointing a finger at her. "Sorry, but it was priceless to see you two in bed" Imtoast laughed the same "Whahahaha" laugh that annoyed Shaosu. "To be honest, we were worried sick about you, especially Shadow, who had been watching you the whole time you were knocked out" Seth explained as they came down the stairs. "Really?" Shaosu asked as his dog rubbed his head on his master's clothes, purring and cooing at seeing his master again.

Shadow barked and lapped his tongue; Naomi hugged him because he was so irresistibly cute to girls, especially Naomi. "Why did you put us in bed Boss?" Shaosu asked Imtoast. "I thought it would be funny" Imtoast smirked. "It wasn't for us…well actually I did enjoy it for a few seconds before Ruairi over there ruined it" Shaosu said motioning to the red-head. "Well, let's just forget about this, actually we came here to get you two since Duncan has something surprised for you" Lorna said.

"He also wants you two to wear these" Tarlach said as he gave the two of them some clothes, they were Traditional clothes of Tir Choniall, Shaosu had his in white and black while Naomi had hers in red and gold. "Why did he want us to wear these?" Shaosu asked. "It's a surprise" Seth said as he and the others left them. The two looked at each other and Shaosu went upstairs to change while Naomi changed downstairs. "No peeking!" she told him "I wouldn't even think of it" Shaosu chuckled as he changed. The clothes fit him perfectly and he looked at his new clothes. "Nice, fit me well" Shaosu said as he looked at his figure in the mirror. He had changed a lot since he last saw himself in a mirror, he had lost his baby fat, his cheeks and face were sterner, and he was growing a beard and goatee like Ferghus but black.

Naomi walked up behind him; she looked amazing in her red and gold clothes that fit every curve of her body. "You look amazing" Shaosu said. "And you look dashing in those too" Naomi said. Duncan walked in on the two and smiled at the two before him. "Well, you two have changed a lot since I last saw you both" Duncan smiled warmly. "Yeah, we're not kids anymore" Shaosu laughed. "Oh I want to show someone to you" Duncan opened the door, "Come in" he said.

What surprised the two was a woman who looked to be about Duncan's age, she looked like she had dark blue hair that was turning grey, a king smile and greenish-grey eyes. She wore the same clothes that Duncan wore but a lighter color and was walking on a cane. A white bird was perched on her shoulder; it tweeted happily as the woman laughed. "Oh, these are the two I've heard of, Shaosu correct?" the old woman asked. Shaosu nodded, "Thank you young one, my name is Ailith, I had been so accustomed by the Dark Knights powers that I forgot about what was important in my life, when Cichol was destroyed all the DK's sensed it, my mind flashed to before when I was great friends with Duncan, I realized I made a mistake in joining them and pleaded with the goddess to allow me redemption. She agreed as long as I destroyed the armor I wore, I did…now I returned to make amends and meet the man who freed me and countless others" Ailith explained.

"Shaosu…everyone in Errin felt the power when Cichol was destroyed; Dark Knights either took off their helmets and threw down their weapons, or ran into hiding. Formors in dungeons stopped fighting and some disappeared, Shaosu…what you did finally freed us from Cichol's ambitions, even the Gods and goddesses are celebrating in your name, calling you a soldier for the Gods. You've managed to do what Gerald couldn't, thank you" Duncan said with a bow. "Chief…you've been like a father to me since I got here, I should be thanking you" Shaosu said.

The two looked and smiled before hugging each other, like a father to his son. Naomi and Ailith smiled as the two finished hugging each other. "Thanks, listen, everyone in the village is celebrating Cichol's fall and they want to have the hero participate" Duncan said. Shaosu nodded and all four went outside into town. Before Shaosu was about the entire town and people from various corners of Uladh and Iria were partying in the square, the sky was dark so the laterns and lamp posts were lit. As Shaosu and the Chief, along with Ailith and Naomi went to them they hushed. Duncan raised his hands, ""Everyone, I'd like to present to you, the man who slew the Formor God Cichol and freed us from the dark times we have suffered, Shaosu, the new leader of the new Goddess Knights" Duncan said.

Shaosu smiled as the people cheered his name, he raised his hands and they hushed. "I won't lie to you, I have had to go through a lot to get were I am today. And some of it was a living hell, but I got through it, although the emotional scars still remain, they will heal, as will all of Errin from the wars between us and the Formors. There were actually some who helped us in or attack on Cichol's base, they didn't want to live their lives under Cichol's will and turned on him in hopes of getting a better life. They helped us in order to defeat their god, to this I say: They are more human than anyone I've met" Shaosu told them. The people began to murmur to themselves until Shaosu spoke again. "They decided to stay in Tir Na Nog, they want to start a new life and hope they can repair the damage they caused. I too was surprised by this, but I accepted them for what they are now, they gave up their ties with Cichol in hopes of starting a new life, they fought for freedom as any other human would, that's why I said they are more human than anyone I've met" Shaosu continued. "But, this war is over, instead of talking, we should celebrate!" Shaosu yelled. The people all cheered and began to party again.

"Great speech" Ceez said patting his brother on the back. "Thanks, I don't know what came over me back there, I just said what my heart wanted to say" Shaosu said. "Well, this battle's done, come on, have a drink" Ranald said as he and Ferghus drank from mugs of ale. Shaosu decided to take a mug and drank it, he felt a sensation wash over him and drank the whole thing, and "Get me another one!" he said. Ranald and Ferghus chuckled as all three drank another mug. "50 gold says Ranald passes out first" Pan muttered to Shadow and Fang, they both barked, accepting the challenge.

Ceez , James, and Leon were talking to each other and they noticed a very attractive girl with chocolate-brown eyes, brown hair that went to her neck wearing a white dress that showed off every curve and mini skirt with a black trim and a starry wizard had, black leggings and white shoes playing a flute and then passed by them. The three guys all looked at the girl as she passed her, winking at them. The three looked at each other before rushing after her, trying to get a date from her.

Ranald, Ferghus, and Shaosu were having a drinking contest, Shaosu finished 8 mugs, Ranald had 12 and Ferghus had 12 also. "Year, think ye can be *hic* us in a rinkin contest?" Ranald asked in a slurred tone. "No one can beat *Hic* us, we're the best drinkers in town" Ferghus said, also in a slurred tone. Both then collapsed onto the floor and passed out. Shaosu just looked at them and shook his head, "Game over" he said and took another sip of his mug.

Shadow and Fang were given the 50 gold each after Pan lost the bet. Then the two were being glomped and cuddled by all the cute girls, saying they were cute and handsome, which both just barked and licked some of the girls hands and some of their faces. Leon, James, and Ceez followed the white clad girl and managed to catch up with her. they managed to stop her and soon the three teens were trying to get over each other to get a date with her. James managed to get to her first, "H-Hey, names Jason, the former Arena master" Jamesanted. "Jason? You mean that Goddess Knight who stopped Cichol?" the girl asked. "Yeah" jason said. "I heard a lot about you and the others from my friends...umm...are you thinking about asking me on a date?" the girl asked innocently.

"Uhh, yeah" Jason said quickly. "Alright, lets go" the girl said, taking his hand and whisking him away. Leon and Ceez bowed their heads sadly, Naomi noticed this and chated with some girls, they all nodded and went over to the two guys and began to talk, some linked their arms around ceez and Leon and whicked them away too, Ceez nodded to naomi as he and Leon were taken by the girls. Seth and Lorna were talking and enjoying the celebration, Lovestoast and imtoast were also celebrating and laughed with some others in a group.

Ellen was sitting on the fence that was above the Inn, staring at the stars that twinkeled like flames. "What are you going to do now that Cichol is gone?" Shaosu asked, walking up to her with Shadow next to him. "I think I will return to Iria and tell everyone of my adventures, I might even put in a good word of you and the others to our chief" Ellen told him. "Besides, I kind of like traveling with you, I met many friends, and met someone who i got close to" Ellen said. Shaosu arched an eyebrow, but was surprised when she hugged Shadow and kissed his head softly. Shadow scratched his nose with his paw and licked Ellen's hand and face, Ellen began gigling because it tickled a little bit.

Shaosu smiled and scratched Shadow's head, shadow pecked his nose onto his master's cheek, as a show of affection, or as Naomi called it "kisses". Naomi noticed them and smiled softly, she went over to Shaosu and hooked her arm around Shaosu's. "Don't tell anyone were we're going" Naomi said. "My lips are sealed" Ellen said. Naomi nodded and took Shaosu away from the party.

At midnight the fireworks began. Various fireworks that showed images of a weird cat, Nao, and some others flashed as the fireworks imploded in the air. All over Errin, fireworks were being launched and people "Oooooo" and "aaaaahhhhhh" as they stared at the fireworks. As the people of Tir Choniall watched the fireworks Ceez noticed his brother and Naomi were both gone. "Where did they go?" Ceez wondered aloud. "Ellen you were with them last, where did they go?" Lorna asked the elf. They all looked over to ellen, who was twidling her fingers. "Well, the made me promise not to tell where they were going" Ellen told them. "I can pretty much guess were they are right now" Duncan chuckled.

In the Pasture, Shaosu and Naomi were laying next to each other on their backs. Naomi rested her head on Shaosu's chest while Shaosu had her arm around her. Naomi looked at him and the two kissed, Nao and Gerald, who were in their new bodies respectively, were kissing as well. Naomi cuddled Shaosu as he smiled softly. int he sky above them, the finale was beginning, all the fireworks were being launched and exploded rapidly. Everyone in Errin cheered and celebrated, the war was over, Cichol was gone, and the new Goddess Knights would protect them, forever.

---

**Me: Don't think this is my last chapter of the story, the next one will be. Stay tuned!**


	53. Epilogue

**Me: This is my final chapter for this story. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i have, and now, here's the last chapter of my Mabinogi story**

**---**

**Chapter 53: Epilogue**

Many years have passed since the Formor armies were diminished and Cichol, their leader, was destroyed by the combined forces of Shaosu and the new Goddesss Knights. After the wars were over the people of Errin were gifted by the peace that has lasted for years. The Goddess Knights were engraved in the memories of the people, as time went on the knights went to their respective homes to live their lives in peace. Seth and Lorna got married a few years back and now live in Tir Choniall, raising thir newborn child, Seth became the new combat teacher while Lorna took over the Grocery Store.

Leon returned to Emain Macha were he had lived a very peaceful life, though he would stilll go to the Bean Rua club for a few drinks, and to flirt with the waitresses and Rua herself sometimes. Ruairi continued his reign as lord of Emain Macha, Tarlach decided to return to Tir Choniall, he managed to find a way to fiz his mana flow and reutrned to his normal form, though he remained a bear a few times, some say he began to go out with Kristell in Dunbarton, to Shaosu and the others, that rumor was true. Ellen returned to Iria and her homeland, true to her word, she told her chief about Shaosu and the others, they became friends with the elves if they ever decide to come to Fillia.

Jason and Fang returned to the Arena again and became champions once more, but he still wanted to fight Shaosu again, they did...lets just say the fight lasted a lot longer than the last one and in the end...well no one could say, it was an even match. After that fight Jason got married to the girl he met at the party years ago and is living a good life in Tir Choniall, now his life is about to take a turn for the best since his wife was pregnant with his child. Imtoast and Lovestoast were already married before Shaosu knew them and traveled the world, but they mainly went in Ciar Dungeon. To this day they roam the lands of Uladh and Iria, seeking adventure and thrills. The chainfire guild was getting new members and soon gew into a very powerful guild.

the Formors who deserted Cichol stayed behind in Tir Na Nog, they began to make the village more like its Errin counterpart. Now whenever people went to Tir Na nog they would return, saying stories of how it became a new paradise for people and Formors. Mia and her sister Liza were working in the Bank and Church respectively. Most would say that whoever chose them to run the bank and church mainly picked them for their looks since males that ever came there were entranced by their looks.

As for the real hero Shaosu and his dog Shadow, well he got married to a certain someone he traveled with during his adventure. He is now the new Chief of Tir Choniall and is raising his new son.

---

Shaosu sat on the chair that was just outside the porch of his home, Shadow was resting next to him, scratching his head with his leg. The birds sang their songs, the sun was shining, and the people of Tir Choniall were busy doing their everyday tasks. Shaosu breathed deeply, the air was rich with peace and tranguility. Ever since he defeated Cichol, Duncan made him the new Chief, although at first he was surprised but he began to like it. He married Naomi about 4 years back and is raising their son, Gerald, who they named after the man Naomi had originally fallen in love with and the person Shaosu was descended from. Naomi walked up to Shaosu and sat next to him, she was weaing the same clothes she wore at that party years ago, but now it fit her perfectly. "It's so peaceful" Naomi said. "Yeah, how's Gerald doing anyway?" Shaosu asked.

"I got an owl from the combat teacher, the _new_ combat teacher, Seth, and he told me he's progressing rapidly" Naomi explaned. Shaosu smiled, he had trained with his son a few times and was marveled that he was already as good as he was. "He takes it after me i suppose" Shaosu said. "Don't you have work to do?" Naomi asked him. Shaosu realized he was supposed to introduce newcomers to the village, but there was a shortage since most were either becoming giants of elves. "Oh right i forgot" Shaosu said. "And here comes one of them" Naomi pointed to a boy with brown hair, wearing a light blue shirt and khaki pants, he had tanned skin and blue eyes and had a glowing short sword. Shadow raised his head as the newcomer came closer to them.

There was an Eiry on the boy's shoulder, she had the regular attire of the normal Eirys' and a book in her hands. "umm...are you Chief Shaosu?" the boy asked nervously, looking at Shadow more that Shaosu. "Yes I am, I take it you arrived from the Soul stream? Don't worry, he won't bite" Shaosu chuckled seeing the boy stare at Shadow. "Yes, Morrighan wanted me to bring this letter to you" the boy said and gave him a letter of recomindation. shaosu took the letter and read it, it was the same as the other letters he had but the name was different. "Well, Jack...welcome to Tir Choniall" Shaosu said as he lead the boy through town.

---

**Me: Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you had a lot of fun as much i did**

**All: We did**

**Me: Well, thanks for reading my story and feel free to leave reviews. And to this is say "Farewell my friends!"**


End file.
